Pushover or Payback
by Just Some Guy Online
Summary: Lincoln grows tired of the conflict at home and leaves, when he encounters a group of new "friends" who teach him to be more assertive and to stand up for himself. But he soon learns these people are not who they seem, and when he learns of their horrific plans, he must reunite with his family and save Royal Woods from certain danger!
1. Retribution

**Chapter 1: Retribution.**

 ** _This is the beginning of a rather long and compelling tale about what would happen if Lincoln Loud actually were to leave his family, much like how many fans of the show have argued he should or is likely to do, given how he has allegedly been mistreated by them on numerous occasions. But what if he did that, and then he encountered someone who was a lot like him? And he too was the odd one out, the one who was different, the one who was picked on and treated poorly by those around him. This narrative aims to address, explore, deconstruct and challenge some of the themes, ideas, character dynamics, fan theories and perspectives of the show, and where else to start than the setup of the story…_**

Lincoln is going through yet another typical day in his chaotic yet lovable household, he is casually strolling around the house, minding his own while he observes the lovable catastrophe which surrounds him.

Lincoln (to the audience): "Ah, The Loud House. My home. It's not always easy living here, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. All of my sisters are sometimes as over-the-top and crazy as they come, but they all mean well, and we do share a very special bond. Now if you'll excuse me…" Lincoln finishes as he dashes out of the way from an oncoming pie.

A pie hits the wall behind where Lincoln was just standing. No doubt a classic Luan prank attempt. The comedic girl then lets out one of her typical puns…

Luan: "Guess you have good pie-sight, Lincoln. Ha ha ha ha. Get it?"

Lincoln lets out an irritated groan before snapping out of the negatively and soothingly sighing in relief.

Lincoln (to audience): "I admit, they can be a handful. But I know they're just being their fun selves."

Lana and Lola then come rolling through the hallway, screaming at each other as they brawl. Lincoln uses his foot to put the rollerbrawl to a halt…

Lincoln: "Woah, guys. What is the fighting about this time?!"

Lana: "Lola forced me to have this dumb tea party with her, and not only that, but she won't let me invite hops!" Lana angrily stated.

Lola: "Hey, you lost our bet. A deal is a deal. You are to accompany me to my tea party." She declared firmly and somewhat smugly. "But I will NOT allow any disgusting little animals to the table!"

Lana: "You're so stuck up!"

Lola: "Am not!"

Lana: "Are too!"

Lincoln quickly intervenes, having experience in mediating the conflicts between his younger siblings, especially considering he doesn't like seeing them not getting along…

Lincoln: "Look, how about you divide the table into sections. One part for the prim and proper ladies, and another half for Hops and any of his animal friends to sit in." Lincoln requested, using Lola's vanity and ego in his 'prim and proper' comment to appeal to her and convince her of the validity of his argument by letting her guard down, while also finding a way to allow Lana to bring her animal friends along to the occasion, also satisfying the other twin.

Both twins in unison: "Hey, that's a great idea. Thanks Lincoln!" they cheerfully congratulate before retreating to their room to continue their playing together.

Lincoln then further reflects on life with his sisters…

Lincoln (to audience): "Sometimes, you do have to be crafty and have your thinking cap on if you want to make it through a day here. But for all the struggles we go through, we share a love for each other that is unbreakable. No matter what, I love my family and I know they love me." He happily declares without a doubt.

Lori then walks past the boy while on her phone to Bobby as usual. Paying very little attention to her surroundings, she bumps into Lincoln, angering both of them. Using her position of dominance as the eldest sibling, Lori is quick to shift the blame to the younger child…

Lori: "Watch where you're going, twerp! Oh no, Bobby, not you. It's just some people literally don't know to look where they're going in this house!"

Slightly annoyed, the moment passes and Lincoln walks to his bedroom, looking out at the ongoing mischief and mayhem which roams around the household (I.e. Lynn hurling footballs across the hallway, Luna's loud music vibrating the entire upstairs, Lisa's experiments causing explosions as would be normally expected, etc.).

Lincoln: "We're all a little hard to deal with sometimes. But that's how families are. We all have our vices. I know that when the chips are down, we'll always come through for each other!" said the boy with great confidence. Little did he know at that point, that one day, those words would be put to the test. While Lincoln and his family were, for all their faults, ultimately good people, there are some people out there, so twisted, maniacal, warped, unhinged, vile, and vengeful, that they posed dangers to anyone they came across in the world. It was only a matter of time until they encountered the Loud family.

 _Royal Woods is, all in all, a civilised and peaceful town. While its fair share of jerks certainly exist, there isn't too much vileness or treachery in the area. If anything, the chaotic Louds, who are still pretty good natured and well-meaning overall, are one of the biggest threats to the harmony of the area, which wasn't saying much. But not everywhere was as lucky or privileged to be so graceful._

 _But no matter where one goes in the world, there will be some hardship and conflict around. Nobody was spared from antagonism; not the men, the women, the elderly, the disabled, or even the young children. School was as potentially vile a place as anywhere, and some unfortunate kids experienced that harsh truth. A Boy named Jake Kelly, a little 11-year-old cheerful child, was one of these unfortunate souls._

 _Jake was a happy and friendly enough boy, but there were many things about him which made him an outcast. He was a mildly autistic individual, meaning he had difficulty understanding and dealing with certain social situations. Because of this, he was also quite anti-social, always opting to be by himself than to interact with other children when possible. Because of his social differences and quirks, he was often rendered a victim of bullying. Living in a city area in his younger days, Jake was unfortunately surrounded by children of the rough and mean variety. Those who would take pleasure in exploiting the fact that Jake was alone, as well as fearful of even interacting with others, let alone fighting back against those who antagonised him. Because he was different, they picked on him, as kids often do when they come across someone who is different, or weird, to them. Additionally, Jake had a last name which sounded like a girls name, as well as a very high sounding (almost Mickey Mouse sounding) voice. Not to mention prominent freckles and even slightly pointed ears. All of these qualities of his made him an ever larger target for bullying and abuse from the other kids._

 _Jake indeed went through many incidents of bullying as a little child. Everything from name calling and teasing, to physical abuse and attacks at the hands of the less friendly classmates…_

 _Jake: "Just leave me alone, okay!?"_

 _Bully: "No, I want to do this!" said the thuggish kid as he pulled a pair of scissors from off the nearest table._

 _Jake: "What are you doing?" he asked nervously._

 _Bully: "I'm gonna cut you with these." He stated as he grinned._

 _Jake was fearful but tried to stand his ground…_

 _Jake: "Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you!" he insisted with an irritated if intimidated tone._

 _Bully: "Because I want to do this!" he insisted as he took the scissors and inflicted some minor yet painful cuts into Jake's forearm._

 _Jake: "Ow! Just stop it and go away!" he tried to forcefully demand, yet it came across as more of a plea for mercy._

 _Bully: "Nobody likes you, Jake. You're weird and everyone thinks you're stupid!"_

 _Jake rarely, if ever, tried to fight back. He didn't like conflict and just wanted to be left alone. This is why he adopted such a passive behaviour. Even when he actually tried to fight back or retaliate against a bully, it was usually he, more so than the aggressor, who received punishment from the teachers or present authority figures in the room. Instances like that only served to further cement his passive and timid behaviour as a core part of his personality during his younger years._

 _Because of this hostile treatment in his early years, Jake figured he was better off not interacting with other kids very much. He kept to himself, playing video games and watching cartoons in his spare time (similar to another young boy from Royal Woods in the present day). When interacting with those he didn't know, he decided to act as passively as possible, in order to avoid conflict with anyone. In his earlier years, he found this to be a decent coping strategy, ignoring the hostility of the outside world and finding happiness through an isolated existence; just him and his electronic devices._

 _But as he got older, he became more depressed. He hated how lonely he was, and how little anyone in the world knew or cared about his existence. While everyone else would enjoy living life together, embarking on various hi-jinks and providing enjoyment for one another, he wallowed in despair upon the realisation that he may never be anything other than a lonely little loser who nobody cared for. People would never like him for who he is, and would barely accept him for pretending to be a passive little pushover. He hated the way things had turned out, and wished for it to be different._

 _He came to resent everyone for this. He didn't understand why he was the victim of so much bullying while everyone else, including those who victimised him, went away to live great, enriched lives. Why was he the only one who was alone and unhappy, while all those 'worthless scum piles' got to live fulfilling, respectable and healthy lives? He didn't understand it. He was not a bad person. He never committed any crimes, or did anyone any harm. So why did it seem like he was being punished… just for being himself? Why is it he had to live with all that regret and was the one to suffer, when he was the one who did nothing wrong? Why is it that he would forever be remembered as one of those 'loser' kids who never had friends at school? Why is it that, if he ever somehow managed to start a family of his own, that when his offspring asked about his childhood years, he would either have to lie or truthfully tell them that he was the unpopular loser at school who never played with anyone nor received their approval? That he was the uncool one who could never amount to anything good in the eyes of society?_

 _The isolated environment he constructed for himself, combined with the depression he was going through, brewed some very angry and bitter thoughts inside his mind. He began to loathe the rest of the world for 'torturing' him, and for not accepting him for being different all along, believing them to be discriminating monsters. This warped mentality lead to him deciding to make a few extreme decisions in life._

 _At 18, Jake decided to confront his parents about what he intended to do about what perceived to be a colossal problem with the society he lived in…_

 _Jake: "I'm unhappy! After years of keeping it all bottled up I told you how it was, and you still didn't help me!"_

 _Jake's mother: "We did what we could! We gave you various sessions with specialists. We finally got you diagnosed with autism, even though that could hurt your chances of getting a job, and allowed you to mix in with other kids with Aspergers like you. What else could we have done!?"_

 _Jake: "You could have helped me by forcing those other kids to like and accept me more!"_

 _Jake's mother: "You can't force them to do that, Jake. That's not how it works!"_

 _Jake: "Well it's sure better than that other stuff that failed. What really needs to happen is people need to be less discriminating to those who are different and more accepting of others who aren't normal!"_

 _Jake's mother: "Nobody's normal, son. Everyone is different."_

 _Jake: "I DON'T CARE! No they're not! They are all just the same worthless, vile, selfish little idiot who doesn't care about anyone but themselves! They pick on and victimise people like me because we aren't like them! Because we're different! Because we don't fit in with them! They should be punished for their treatment of people like me! They should be forced to accept me! And that's what I will make happen!"_

 _Jake's mother: "What are talking about!?"_

 _Jake: "You see, I've been far too much of a pushover for far too long! Spending my life letting everyone walk all over me! Well now it's my turn! I need power! I need the power to do whatever I want and force everyone else to bend to my will! People need to change, and I'm going to enforce that change on them! I must thank my brother for getting me into martial arts a few years ago. My intense and obsessive training has made me so much tougher than before! Now I need to go out there and take a stand! Make everyone realise they can't push me around anymore! That I am the alpha male and I demand some respect in this world!"_

 _Jake's mother: "You're talking crazy, Jake! You'll get yourself locked up talking like that!"_

 _Jake: "Then I need more power. Enough so that nobody can stop me. Not the police, not the big gangs. Nobody! I need to change the world so I can finally have a life worth living!"_

 _Jake's mother: "You're scaring me! Just calm down! You're all worked up. Doing stuff like that will only get you in prison. Or Worse!" She tried to reason with him, but he was at breaking point, and wasn't going to be talked down this time…_

 _Jake: "At this point, I don't care anymore! Me, and people like me all over the world, have been tortured all our lives by cruel and mindless vermin who make our lives miserable and then get away with it! Well I'm not gonna take it anymore! It's time I showed everybody why I'm not to be messed with!" He declared as he made his way to the front door…_

 _Jake's mother: "What are you going to do? This is ridiculous!"_

 _Jake: "No, what's ridiculous is me living in a world like this, full of complete scum who make my life a misery, and me being expected to roll over and take it without a complaint all my life! Well that does it! I will find a way to gain power, and when I do, I'm taking control of society! It's what I have to do! Sorry, but goodbye!" He stated firmly as he closed the door._

 _Jake's mother cried as she tried to exit the house and follow him, but Jake had already got away. She was in shock and despair as her own son had basically just left the house all of a sudden with the intention of committing some extreme actions. She worried what would become of her son now he had left to do what he thought was necessary…_

 _Jake had one goal in mind now; cease being the weedy little pushover that he felt held him back all his life, and take whatever measures are required, no matter how extreme, to ensure his plans of obtaining power and control over society are realised. But he knew he could not accomplish such a feat alone. He would need new to seek new allies along the way. Perhaps other young people who have been rendered victims of discriminatory behaviour from the rest of society. Others who would love nothing more than to stick it to everyone else and make up for their years of being the victim. Others who are pushovers who are afraid to go up against the oppressive force that is society, but with the help of Jake, they could finally do just that. Somebody just like the smart, friendly and slightly strange… if passive, Lincoln Loud._

 ** _That concludes the first chapter, which essentially serves as setup for the rest of the story. I split it into two separate sections. Firstly, a part with Lincoln and the family so that firstly, it would remind the reader that this is a Loud House fic. So the status quo of Lincoln living in a chaotic household that he is accepting of could be established and highlighted within the narrative, so that when it breaks down later, it holds more of an impact. Secondly, a flashback which serves as a backstory for the main antagonist of the story. That's all for flashback sequences right now. The Jake stuff will become relevant to the story later on, trust me. As for the next chapter, that will be the real trigger for the rest of the narrative. That will be when Lincoln finally snaps._**


	2. A Day in the Life of Lincoln Loud

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Lincoln Loud.**

 ** _Now the basic setup has been established, it is time to really get this story going. The status quo, for both this FanFiction and the show itself, is quite clear. Lincoln Loud is the odd one out in a large group of siblings that collectively make up a heavily conflictual and chaotic household. The lyrics in the opening theme to the show explain the situation quite perfectly: "Guy's gotta do what he can to survive! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love!" This concept is rooted within the very foundations of what the show is, but the problem is it doesn't always come across that way in some of the tales the Louds experience. Lincoln has to do what he can to survive in this crazy and somewhat hostile environment, but is it always clear that the family genuinely do love each other? This is Lincoln's dilemma in the story; he becomes unsure if they actually do, and his reaction to that uncertainty is not pretty…_**

Lincoln Loud has always had a reasonably strong and healthy, if occasionally troubled, relationship with his family. Being the one brother among ten other sisters, he sometimes couldn't help but feel the odd one out. Often enough, he would find himself in a 10 vs 1 conflict, more so than the other siblings. He knew the sisters loved him deep down, and they would never mean to inflict serious harm upon him. But sometimes it was difficult for him to remind himself of that. He did draw the short straw a lot when it came to life in The Loud House. It was only a matter of time until some event, even a seemingly insignificant one, would trigger an outburst to erupt.

Indeed, all it would take was another serious incident to occur which somehow caused ill events to happen at his expense. Even just a small-scale squabble would be enough to make him snap, provided it happened at a very poorly timed moment. That's precisely what happened. Lincoln got in trouble for something which happened at school (which wasn't his fault, but he ended up taking the blame for some shenanigans his friends were pulling). Additionally, he had been getting a lot of stress from his teacher lately about getting his homework and school projects in on time as well as in tact (which happened less consistently than you would think. In The Loud House, things had a tendency to break, including various things Lincoln had or made that he needed for school). Add to that, his parents nagging him for the umpteenth time to get up and start exercising more (he knew they were just looking out for his well-being, but he really valued the ability to sit back after a stressful day and read comic books or play video games, and their efforts to divert his attention towards physical activities took away from that luxury). This was all building up. Not to mention, previous incidents where he suffered hardship at the hands of his sisters were not entirely forgotten. Forgiven (since the boy is indeed a kind soul) but not forgotten, and the events of the sister fight protocol and being kicked out of the house for being bad luck still stuck out in his mind, even if he didn't show it. He was particularly stressed and emotionally on edge one night, and the last thing he needed was to deal with another 'catfight' in The Loud House…

Lincoln (to the audience): "Life in The Loud House has its ups and downs, but all in all, I love my family and I know they all love me." He states proudly as he walks out of his room and down the stairs, to where all his sisters are sitting back watching TV.

Lincoln: "Oh cool, Dream Boat is on!" He cheerfully says as he approaches the sofa.

Lori: "Hey, it's a really exciting episode tonight! Karen has a choice between 5 different guys and they're all super cute!" She informs him as she resists the urge to squee over how attractive and appealing all the contestants on the show are to her.

Lincoln: "Oh wow, who's the favourite to win this time around?" He asks intrigued.

Leni: "Oh my gosh! The best guy is totes Adam. He's got such a stylish and on-point fashion sense. His clothes show off his hottest features!"

Lucy: "I prefer Marco, he's dark, grim, gloomy and depressed."

Lincoln: "Those don't seem like very appealing features." He replied confused.

Lucy: "That's why I like him so much! Besides, I just said I like him the best. I don't think he's the best for Karen. She's way too cheerful and perky for him."

Lynn: "Yeah, the best dude for Karen is Bruce. He's a hulk. He's huge! Such bulging biceps and thick, rock hard abs! Awesome!"

Luna: "Loves about more than just big muscles, dudes and dudettes! Rocker Rob is the most rockin' dude in the show! His music will tug her heartstrings and make her submit to the sheer awesomeness that is rock n' roll!"

Lana: "Aw, come on! How come nobody's even mentioned Rocka. He's the coolest dude out of all of 'em! I mean, the guy eats out of the trash and fights Aligators!" She insisted frustratingly.

Lola: "Ew, Lana! The objective of the show is to find the best First Mate for Karen, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't go for guys who are basically fully grown male versions of you!"

Lana: "How do you know what kind of person she's into?" Lana angrily demanded as she stood up, ready for a confrontation.

Lola: "Because I've watched this show before. We ALL have! And Karen certainly wouldn't go for someone like that!" Lola argued back as she also stood up and got right in Lana's face.

The two siblings growled at each other for a couple of seconds. Sensing a fight was imminent, Lincoln stepped like a concerned and responsible older brother…

Lincoln: "Hey, hey! Take it easy! Look, Lana has many appealing qualities and so does that Rocka dude! I'm sure plenty of girls would like him. But maybe Lola has a point in that we know Karen is not likely going to choose him, given that we're experienced viewers of this show."

After listening to reason, the two enraged twins backed off and sat back down, having realised the argument was petty and pointless…

Lola: "Yeah, you're right, Lincoln. It's pointless arguing about something like this. Let's just watch the show."

Lana: "Eh, she wouldn't be a good match for him anyway. She'd be too restrictive and stop him from being his cool self."

Lincoln then sighed in relief as he prevented a pretty testy situation from escalating into something worse. He already experienced situations in which petty squabbles became out of control, and his efforts to mediate or calm the situation only made matters worse. He recalled the conflict between his two oldest sisters over a dress to be the most extreme example of this. He was just thankful most of the conflicts that occurred within the walls of The Loud House were minor and easily resolved. Even the more serious ones eventually came to an end, even if he was informed that his absence was a major reason for that, which disheartened him somewhat.

Lisa: "Shiblings. According to my calculashions, there is less than a shix' percent chance of any of these men actually being able to have a successful long-term relationshunship' with the captivating captain."

Lori: "Well, Lisa. Why don't you just literally ruin the show for all of us!? It's not like it's our favourite show to watch together as a family or anything!"

Luan: "Yeah, talk about sinking all the ships at once." Ha ha ha ha! Get it?" She asks cheerfully.

The other siblings let out a collective groan…

Luna: "Yeah, lady bro. We get it! This show is set on a ship and any one of the dudes on the boat could end up forming a relationship with the captain, which would lead to shipping."

Luan: "Aw, don't explain the pun. That'll ruin it!" She said disappointed.

Lynn: "Pretty sure you don't need anyone else to ruin them! You do that all by yourself the moment you come up with them in your thick skull!"

Lincoln: "Girls, please. Can't we just sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the show?" He tried to request as he didn't need yet another confrontation between his sisters.

Luan: "You're one to talk, miss brute. If people are annoyed by my puns and pranks, then they find your barbaric nature unbearable!" Get it!?" She spat with venom. "Because you're barbaric like a bear!"

Lana: "She's got you there, sis!" She casually confirmed.

Lynn: "Oh, you're one to talk, little miss 'I use a second potty because I'm disgusting!' You're more of a Neanderthal than I am!"

Lana: "Am not!"

Lynn: "Are too!"

Lola: "Ladies, ladies. Stop it!" This bickering is pointless!"

Lincoln raised his eyebrow curiously for a second amidst all the worrying and panicking. Could it be? Lola, the enfant terrible, is acting as the voice of reason amongst the sisters?

Lola: "Let's just all agree that you're both barbaric, primitive and totally disgusting!" She said smugly.

And with that, Lynn and Lana became even more enraged while Lincoln's head sunk; his last hope of a non-violent resolution to this confrontation had been practically extinguished…

Luna: "You know, for someone so prim and proper, you aren't actually as ladylike and gentle as you'd like to think you are, sis. As girly as you are, you're violent, vicious, brutal and ruthless when you want to be! So, you can talk about being barbaric."

Lola: "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed lividly, proving her right.

Lincoln (to the viewers): "Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this."

Lori: "Will you all just literally shut up!? I'm trying to watch this! You're all acting so stupid!"

Leni: "Hey, I didn't even say anything!"

Lisa: "Which is probably for the best shibling. Previous records dictate the situation would only be exshasherbated if you contributed to it."

Leni: "What does that mean?" She responded puzzled.

Lori: "I said be QUIET!" Lori began shouting.

Leni: "There's no need to yell at me!" Leni defended.

At this point, all the siblings devolved to just randomly calling each other names…

Lola: "Brutes!"

Lana: "Dweebs!"

Lynn: "Dorks!"

Luan: "Party poopers!"

Lucy: "Day walkers!"

Luna: "Rejects!"

Lisa: "Numbskulls!"

Lori: "Babies!"

Leni: "Meanies!"

Lincoln began to panic in fear as he ejected himself from the situation, leaping off the sofa and slowly exiting from the room. He knew once an argument escalated to this point between his siblings that there was no stopping it. The sisters all looked ready to rip each other's heads off. It was no secret that even on a good day, the slightest little interaction could lead to a brutal brawl.

The sad part was… this was only one of their more light-hearted tiffs.

Mere seconds after Lincoln escaped, the sisters engaged in a brawl which formed one of their typical fight clouds. Lincoln, after having entered the kitchen, pleaded with his parents to stop the fighting, but he got the usual response…

Lincoln: "Mom! Dad! Do something!"

Lynn Sr: "Son, you know how we handle things in this house. We just let them go at it like cats and dogs until they get bored, forget what they were fighting about in the first place and then allow things to just work themselves out!"

Rita: "Yeah, something like that."

As Lincoln looked on at what was the umpteenth conflict-gone-overboard in the house taking place in the living room, and the back to his unresponsive parents in the kitchen, and he realised just how out of control things could be in his house. He never really thought about it as strongly as he did in that moment. Then something in his mind snapped. The thought process triggered a lot of other memories to erupt inside his psyche, plaguing his consciousness. All the times the fighting got out of hand. All the times he himself was the victim as much as anyone else. All the times the violent, selfish and vindictive mindsets of his siblings resulted in him receiving some form of physical or mental pain/trauma. At that point, he decided enough is enough…

Lincoln then left the kitchen and sounded a horn device to divert the attention of his enraged siblings from each other to himself. He had just about enough of this. Normally, he could tolerate the insane amount of violence, antagonism and hostility within the household, but today, he just had enough. He'd been dealing with a lot of stress, was tired, and did not need to be worrying about the petty squabbles of his sisters.

Lincoln: "Guys, please! For once, can we not do this!?"

Luan: "Do what?"

Lincoln: "This!" He stated as he made a gesture with his hands. "All you guys ever do is argue, fight, bicker, moan, and make life in this house miserable. We had a little disagreement about Dream Boat and suddenly we're all at each other's throats."

The sisters ceased in their scuffling, begin to reflect on the words of their brother…

Lincoln: "Honestly, this is all that happens, all the time. And whenever you guys aren't trying to kill each other, you all team up against me!"

Lori: "Pfft. No we don't!"

Lincoln became infuriated by that statement…

Lincoln: "You really don't see it, do you!? Of course not! Yet it's all that ever happens to me around here! I always get dealt the short straw! You guys constantly berate, belittle and exclude me. You always make me feel like a black sheep in this family! Remember when you all locked me outside of the house just because you believed I was bad luck!"

Lisa: "True, but in our defens'h, you played along with the lie and wanted us'h to fall for it for your own personal ends!"

Lincoln: "Yes, I know. And I accept my role in that horrible incident, but even still. The extremes you went to just to save your own skins was completely uncalled for! Do you have any idea how much danger you put me in when you locked me outside!? I was outdoors, alone, in the cold and dark! Anything could have happened!"

Lynn: "Yes, okay. We're sorry! Alright?"

Lincoln: "And what about all the other times?! Remember that stupid sister fight protocol you introduced without me even knowing?! I mean, all that trouble over a stupid dress?! Are you guys nuts!?"

The Loud sisters let go of each other and stood up, facing their brother, before lowering their heads, facing the truth of his statement and feeling ashamed for their past actions…

Lincoln: "Oh, and to top it all off, you eventually resolved everything and then had the gall to tell me that I was the cause of the problem, and that everything is alright once I'm gone! I guess you'd all stop acting like violent nutcases if I just got up and left for good, huh?!"

Lori: "Look, Lincoln. The way we acted then was unacceptable. And it wasn't how we should have treated you!"

Though the sisters realised the error of their ways, it was too little-too late for Lincoln. He had been pushed to breaking point, and was beginning to release the valve of his pent up emotions. And nothing was going to stop him now…

Lincoln: "I guess you all just hate me and want me gone forever! Is that it? Would you all rather I just didn't exist, or that I was a girl like the rest of you?! Is that it? I'm just too different for you all to love me?!"

Leni: "Lincoln, no! Don't even talk like that! Of course we love you!"

Luna: "Yeah, bro. Remember when we all sang a song about how you were the best brother we could ever hope for?"

Lola: "Yeah. Or when we all marched over to Mom and Dad's room and tried to force them not to send you away that time we thought they were going to get rid of you?!"

Lana: "Or when we all gave up the new roommate arrangement we liked because it was unfair for you?"

Lynn: "Yeah, I remember that one. Still got aches from when me and Lana lifted your bed from one room to the other!"

Lincoln: "But that's just it! I don't know if you're going to be friendly, caring or reasonable people from one day to the next. One minute you love me and accept me as one of you. The next you treat me like I'm a burden! Look, I'll admit I'm not the perfect brother myself. I've been selfish and done many things at your expense! I've been responsible for some bad things as much as you guys. But I've always done my best to be a good brother, even if I've not always been completely successful!"

Lori: "And we've always made the effort to be good sisters!"

Lincoln: "Only when it suits you, apparently. How many times have I been ganged up on, 10 against 1 by all of you? How often do I get the harsh treatment from you for anytime I screw up, yet when any one of you guys do it, the rest always let them off the hook easy?! Maybe you don't hate me, but let's face it, I've always been a… second class sibling. Isn't that right?"

The sisters all look befuddled by that. They never intended Lincoln to feel like he was loved or accepted any less than the rest of them. Yet, previous occurrences have caused him to adopt this outlook on the relationship he shares with them. They became desperate to reassure him that is not the case…

Lori: "Lincoln, please listen to me. You are NOT loved less or seen differently by any of us. We all think the world of you. The way we've acted sometimes has not been OK. Please don't take it to heart. We don't think you're the cause of all our problems."

Lincoln: "You're just saying that now to calm me down! You always seem to blame me for everything, and you know it! You probably think I'm responsible for this little altercation you've all just had. Even though I didn't do anything!"

Lincoln had reached the peak of his rage and bitterness at this point. He had a lot on his chest and on some level, was actually relishing the chance to give his siblings a piece of his mind. Yet, there was a sense of regret inside his mind at the same time. The sisters were becoming visibly upset. Even though he was angry with them, Lincoln never liked seeing his loved ones in such a negative state, especially when he was the cause. He used all the remaining will power he had left at that moment to breath deeply and calm himself as much as he possibly could, before declaring…

Lincoln: "Look. I'm sorry. It's just… I can't take all this right now. I need some space. A break from all this madness!"

Lori: "What do you mean?"

Lincoln: "I… think I need a break from you guys. Not for long or anything. Just… until I can recollect myself properly."

Lucy: "Where will you go?"

Lincoln: "I think I'll go to Clyde's house for a while. There's always room for one more at the McBride's. I just need to go there for a while and clear my mind."

Leni: "Linky, please know, we do love you and we promise to change our ways if you just stay here and let us make things up to you."

Lincoln: "Sorry guys, but this is something I have to do. For everyone's sake!" He dictates as he heads for the door.

Lola: "But Lincoln, your clothes, your toothbrush, your stuff. You're just going to leave with nothing!?"

Lincoln just ignored his sister's pleas. He was not thinking very clearly. He was just so mentally drained after all the recent events that had transpired, and after having just vented out of frustration, he was reaching the end of the point in which he could still care about what he did next. He just knew he'd have to get out of those 4 walls quickly or else he'd probably snap. Deep down, he knew he was probably exaggerating when it came to what he said about his sisters. They did love him, even if it didn't always show it… didn't they?

This uncertainty didn't help him. He just knew he needed to clear his mind, so he sadly but strongly left his home. He slowly closed the front door, not even daring to look back at his saddened siblings. The sisters felt a mixture of sadness and shame. The former for losing their brother, and the latter because they felt like it was their fault. But then it got worse. The parents emerged from the kitchen…

Rita: "Is it over?" She asked enthusiastically.

Lori: "Yes." She replied as she closed her eyes and hung her head down.

Lynn Sr: "So everything worked out fine. That's great. And minimal casualties. I think I'll count that as a lucky escape." He said cheerfully.

Luna: "You may wanna think again, brah!"

Rita: "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

Lori: "Mom, Dad. Lincoln's gone."

Rita: "What do you mean gone?"

Luan: "He just left. He said he's had enough of all the harshness, unfair treatment and hostility in this house, so he's gone to Clyde's house to get a break from us!"

Lynn Sr: "And you all just stood there and let him!?" He asked annoyed.

The sisters couldn't say anything in response. They knew whatever they said, it would only make matters worse. Lynn Sr and Rita then became both livid and fearful of the situation. They just couldn't believe it. Their own son just voluntarily walked out, and they were partly to blame…

Lynn Sr: "It's our fault! If we were more responsible parents, none of this would have happened!" He shouted as he began sobbing. Rita then went over to comfort him while the sisters looked on in guilt.

Rita: "Honey, you're right! We thought we could be good parents by letting our children roam free and sort out their own problems. But now it's clear those methods haven't worked. I think it's time we took a more proactive approach in making sure our kids are taught how to behave!" she proclaimed to her husband, trying to reassure him that despite their shortcomings, there are still actions they can take to redeem the situation and their status as parental figures.

Rita then turned her head to face the remaining kids, ready to scald them for what happened…

Rita: "How could you let him leave?! More to the point, how could you let things get to this point!? If Lincoln is so angry and fed up to the point where he felt the need to get out of this house, then surely these feelings have been building up for a very long time!" she deducted as spoke down to her kids with a sense of anger as well as disappointment.

The sisters lacked an answer for her questions, simply continuing to tilt their heads downwards in shame, closing their eyes and dwelling on the loss of their brother. The mother then continued…

Rita: "So, anyone care to explain why Lincoln has been driven to this point!?" she calmly yet frustratingly asked.

The sisters were intimated at this point. They knew their mother was serious in her interrogations. They knew that through discussing this topic that all sorts of bad memories and distasteful past instances would need bringing up, like all the petty fights over car seat spots and hidden money stashes, not to mention the abominable sister fight protocol, Lincoln's jinx treatment, and all the times each one of them allowed the more 'eccentric' aspects of their personalities to take over uncontrollably and have them antagonise Lincoln as well as each other (I.e. Lynn's ultra-competitiveness, Luan's dangerous prank sprees, Lola's tattling and blackmailing, etc.). They shuddered before sucking up their fears and preparing to explain the situation to their furious mother, who was already onto their case…

 ** _And so, that concludes the second chapter. Lincoln finally reached his breaking point of tolerance and left the house, but where will he end up now that he's left? I decided not to make Lincoln's moment of calling out the family and telling them he's leaving too overblown in any way. Nothing too extreme takes place, the conflict between the siblings is actually presented in a rather typical fashion, here, just as one of their regular scuffles and nothing more, much like their regular fights in the series. It just happens to catch Lincoln at a bad time and that seemingly average fight was what pushed the boy over the edge. I also tried to write it so that Lincoln didn't go too over the top dramatic when calling out the sisters. No screaming at the top of his lungs, nor a claim that he utterly hates and despises them. Simply just pointing a few truths and calling out some of their faults before taking the logical decision to stay at a friends house because he needs some space. Even at breaking point, Lincoln is not unreasonable, and does not want to exacerbate the situation. But this calm and reasonable boy may not always be so passive and forgiving, especially if he comes across the wrong types of influence…_**


	3. Belonging

**Chapter 3: Belonging.**

 ** _This next part of the story will focus on Lincoln's first encounter with Jake, from chapter 1. Now that flashback will begin to have relevance to the rest of the narrative. Here will be the aftermath of Lincoln leaving the house, because of course, his original plan to go to Clyde's will not run smoothly._**

Lincoln had done it. He left the chaotic household which he felt at that moment had plagued his life since the day he was born. He had walked out on his own family and fled from the nest which he was so accustomed to. Despite the danger and uncertainty this turn of events posed for him, he was surprisingly feeling glad, even hopeful of the situation. Lincoln always considered himself a little bit of a passive individual, at times like a doormat. Not always, as there were plenty of occasions in which he voiced his thoughts and vented his frustrations, and even confronted those responsible for distasteful or selfish actions.

But it did seem like he submitted to the status quo that his family had set out too many times. No matter the damage it caused, and no matter the consequences, Lincoln too often allowed himself to accept the troublesome traits of the household. But no more, he was taking a stand. He genuinely wanted to discover if his absence was truly a factor in determining the quality of the relationship between the Loud family members. Was it truly the case that he was the root of all problems in the house? Or would his lack of presence be the trigger that finally enables the family to realise some of the recurring problems which plague their relationship?

Lincoln (to the audience): "I don't know if I've made the right decision in the long run, but I had to do something. This constant fighting and madness is driving me crazy! I needed to get out, even if it's just for a little while. Let's see if they miss me enough to look back at their own actions and reflect on things as they are."

But as Lincoln walked on his way to his best friend's house, an individual was approaching him. He was wearing very thick and dark clothing, as if he wished to be unnoticeable to the average person, not wishing to be conspicuous, but rather secretive, introverted and undetected. A black hoodie, which even covered most of his face, that almost resembled a cloak from a distance, as well as a pair of dark coloured jeans. He approached Lincoln from behind and paced quickly towards the young child…

Jake: "Hello there, young boy. You look lost." He said casually and calmly.

Lincoln turned around. One of the most basic lessons children are taught is to never talk to strangers, so Lincoln faced the individual with caution and a slight sense of fear. However, considering another of those lessons is to not just get up and run and away from home, and he had just done exactly that, Lincoln was not an especially strong believer of following those lessons at that moment. Still, his common sense kicked in and the boy stepped back, sense a possibility of danger through this interaction…

Lincoln: "Um, no. I'm just… going to a friend's house. That's all." He stated with a slight hint of nervousness.

Jake: "Well, you have fun. Just make sure you're not too late getting back to your family." He replied in a very easy-going manner, giving off the impression that he was speaking in a joking manner, as a means to break the ice with the young child.

Lincoln: "Yeah, well, we'll see. I'm not really in any rush to get back to my family right now!" He coldly said before attempting to walk away.

The individual then demonstrated interest in Lincoln's situation, aiming to emit a sense of understanding and compassion through expressing curiosity over what sounded like, based on Lincoln's statement, to be a rather troubling dilemma.

Jake: "Why is that? Have they upset you?" He asked curiously.

Lincoln: "Never mind."

Lincoln didn't even know this person, so despite his seemingly caring nature, he did not wish to share with him his life story, nor his current predicament regarding the relationship struggle with his siblings. As such, Lincoln tried to dismiss his interlocutor's questions and simply walk away and resume his journey to Clyde's.

Jake: "Hold on, kid!" He yelled towards Lincoln as he increased his walking speed, intending to catch up with the boy, who was walking away from him.

Lincoln: "Look, let's just say there's been a little bit of a falling out and I just need a little space!"

Jake: "But will this really be the right way of resolving the situation? The longer you shove everything to one side, the harder it is to clean up the mess that has been made. In other words, if you have a problem with the family, the best thing to do is talk and work things out." He said as he aimed to come across as a wise and caring figure to the child.

Lincoln was surprised with what sounded like solid wisdom and advice from this young adult who had approached him. As this conversation progressed, Lincoln's sense of trust heightened, and he began to lower his guard. He started sharing subtle, and then more blatant, hints to this person about what had transpired.

Lincoln: "I don't think it's that simple, with all due respect. This wasn't some little fight or anything. The problem is… the problem is their overall treatment of me, in general. The problem is the way they behave. All the crud that I have to deal with in that house. There are so many things wrong with that place!" he vented.

Jake: "Like what?"

Lincoln then let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing to unleash a rather large and lengthy explanation concerning why he was so sick of the status quo in The Loud House…

Lincoln: "Well, the place is like a gladiator pit. Everything we do is just one big fight. The last slice of pizza. The best seat in the car. Hidden money in the house. All we ever do is tear holes in each other, and I'm not just being figurative."

Jake: "Well, aren't many sibling relationships like that?" he said trying to seem like a nurturing figure, aiming to make it seem as if he were attempting to calm Lincoln's nerves and help him to see sense and rational thought.

Lincoln: "Those are just the little things. The real issues… oh ho ho, they're much worse! The lengths my family will go to get their own way is just scary! Like one time when Lola blackmailed everyone into doing what she wanted because she wasn't allowed into our secret confession meetings, or when Lynn went crazy and tried beating us at everything because she lost a board game. We constantly fight over everything and let it get out of hand so much! One time, my sisters introduced some stupid fight protocol, all just because Lori and Leni fought over wearing the same dress! And it was a disaster! It only made things so much worse!"

Jake adopted a rather concerned and worried look as Lincoln began to input more rage and disgust into his words…

Lincoln: "And that's not all! They once had me kicked out of the house and forced me to sleep outside in the cold, all just because they believed I was bad luck! Granted, I have to take some of the credit because I went through with the lie at first to benefit from it, but even still, the extreme reaction they had towards thinking I was a jinx was just despicable! I may act selfish at times, and may have done some less than admirable things in my time because of that, I admit, but I would never do something like that to any of them! There have been other times, like once when I was kicked out of the van in the middle of a journey and left stranded in the middle of nowhere because my sister was going through a personality change. Fair enough, I contributed to that, but still, doing that to me just because they were mad that my sister couldn't do something for them was just uncalled for! On many occasions, I have been stuck in a one of ten conflict against all of my siblings at the same time! I swear, for a bunch of girls who all really different in appearance, personality and interests, they seem to have a hive mind half of the time! It's nuts! I sometimes get the sense that I'm the odd one out! That I just don't belong in the same way the others do! I almost wonder if they genuinely love me as a brother and a member of the family, or if that's just an act, and I'm more like an unwanted burden to them!" he finished as he stopped, took another deep breath, and hung his head down in sadness.

Jake maintained a sympathetic and worried expression on his face the entire time Lincoln delivered his speech of despair. He could see the relationship the young boy shared with his family was, to say the least, less than perfect, and recent events had placed seeds of doubt, paranoia and sadness into his psyche. While appearing sympathetic and caring, the true intentions of this man were far more sinister. Jake was searching for recruits, for people who could serve him in his 'quest' as he would think of it, to inflict change for the better on society. At least, that is how he views his activities.

Jake seized the opportunity to influence the actions of Lincoln, who at this moment, was confused and unsure of what to do next.

Jake: "I understand. Sometimes people can take advantage of someone's qualities. From what it sounds like, you're a very kind, forgiving and sensitive soul."

Lincoln: "I guess you could say that."

Jake: "Unfortunately, those qualities are what will make you a victim. In this world, people will take advantage of doormats, and pushovers. People who allow others to walk all over them will only end up miserable, along and with nothing. That is what your family is doing to you right now! They've got used to you rolling over and taking anything they give you! No matter how they treat you, you'll be alright in the end! That's what they're counting on. You're the punching bag of your house, kid."

Lincoln would normally be angered with someone talking about his family like that, but since his anger was directed at them at that moment, and with quite a potency, he wasn't bothered in the slightest. If anything, he felt inclined to agree with the points being made, even if with some reluctancy…

Lincoln: "You know what, I think you're right!"

Jake: "I hate to have to say this to you, but it's about time you woke up and realised the reality of the situation, son. Tell you what? Forget going to this friend of yours, how about you come and hang out for a while?"

Lincoln was so angry and irrational in his head at that point that he just listened and obliged. He didn't care that he was wandering off with a total stranger, he just wanted to be with someone he could trust, and at that moment, Jake had managed to break down Lincoln's guard. Through adopting a kind and compassionate front, he had gained Lincoln's trust and friendship. He approached the boy as an understanding and caring individual, interested in his problems and sympathetic of his dilemma, offering to lend a helping hand. As the conversation progressed, and Lincoln began to bond with him via venting his rage and emotions, Jake was able to abandon this charade and reveal his more aggressive and brutally honest nature. Now, he had convinced Lincoln of his perspective as well as to follow him back to his location. Step 1 in his grand plan was already complete…

Lincoln: "Sure, maybe we can go to the park or something."

Jake: "Yeah, something like that." He replied while sounding sincere, yet with a hint of subtle sarcasm, as he fully intended to lure Lincoln back to his place.

Lincoln: "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, by the way. And your name is?" Lincoln asked whilst chuckling, realising they had bonded without even finding out each other's names.

Jake: "Jake. But my friends call me Viribus."

Lincoln: "Viribus?" he asked befuddled.

Jake: "Yes. It's a nickname."

Lincoln: "What kind of nickname is that?"

Jake: "It's just one I was given way back. It means strength in Latin. "With all one's might". Pretty cool, huh?"

Lincoln simply nodded, and with that, the two walked off together. Lincoln had forgotten about his original destination of the McBride house, and had instead went away with his new friend… or foe.

 ** _So, Lincoln Loud has made a new friend, and has now left with that person. Sure, it's never a good idea to just wander off with strangers, but try talking sense to an 11 year old boy who's emotionally troubled and just been driven out of the house by the madness of his own family. The following chapters will aim to balance the focus and development between all the different characters involved. The next chapter will be about Lincoln entering his friend's home/hideout and becoming acquainted with his new surroundings, and new company, while further discussing matters with Jake/Viribus. That will be followed by a chapter about the Loud family responding to the events that have transpired thus far, and reflecting on their actions as well as the status quo in place in The Loud House. Soon enough, everything will come together, and some shocking events will occur. But for now, I can safely tell you that this tale is just getting started…_**


	4. Life Lessons

**Chapter 4: Life Lessons.**

 ** _So, in this chapter, Lincoln learns more about his new friend and his location. This is the final chapter of setup. After this, the story will focus more on the reactions of the other characters and the aftermath of Lincoln leaving the Loud House and finding a sense of belonging elsewhere. The central plot has been established, as have the emotions and motivations of the protagonist. Finally, all that is left is to expand on the friendship created between Lincoln and Viribus in chapter 3 and also introduce the other antagonists of the story. Other youthful characters Viribus has been able to influence throughout his few years of activity. Let's get on with the end of the beginning…_**

Lincoln and Jake returned to the latter's stronghold. Appearing as an average house via its exterior, it was actually a delusion. The house interior barely contained enough furniture for proper living conditions. It's as if just enough effort was put into making the furniture set appear genuine, but that's all. Just a small couch, old fashioned TV, an oven, and a refrigerator. Lincoln quickly realised there was more to his new friend's place than meets the eye. There was a staircase, like with all houses, but this one led downwards, not up. Lincoln followed Jake underground, to a dark yet sophisticated, mildly metallic, dimly lit environment.

Jake: "This… is where we hang out. Make yourself at home, Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln didn't know what to make of the place. It was of strong contrast to his usual surroundings. It was basically a basement converted into an entire house. Multiple rooms existed in this underground hideout. A living room, a kitchen, a leisure room, several bedrooms. Lincoln actually thought it looked pretty cool. Even if it was very dark in its colour scheme, had dimly lit lighting, and almost reminded him of one of those night clubs he had seen in one of his sister's movies. After a brief view of the place, Lincoln came to accept it as his new home.

Lincoln: "…Cool…" he said in awe.

At that moment, Jake took off his black, concealing hoodie to reveal an exercise shirt, which was dark green with white highlights and features. He also, underneath his jeans, happened to be wearing a pair of MMA style combat shorts. Black and white and with various words, such as blood, rage, pain and punch written on them.

Lincoln: "Hey, why are you wearing that stuff?"

Jake: "This is the gear I will be wearing when I engage in my daily training. You see, we have to ensure we are strong, capable and invulnerable when up against the various threats posed by the outside world."

Lincoln: "Wow, and I thought only my sporty sister Lynn trained that much."

Jake: "What we do is NOT a sport. What we do is a way of life. We train to become dominant beings in society, strong creatures above the rest who cannot be dominated, defeated, enforced against their will or placed into submission. We train because that is what we must do to make sure we are not pushovers in life. So that nobody will ever take advantage of our weak wills ever again!"

Initially, Lincoln was rather shocked and even taken aback by the words of his new ally. This was not the kind of talk, nor philosophical thought, which he was used to. Most of the time, when conversing with his sisters or friends, they would be discussing something so-so, every day, mundane, typical. Topics like where they should spend the day, or who had a crush of whoever else, or how to get out of gym class. But Jake was talking about becoming a 'dominant being' as he put it. About dedicating one's life to being a powerful force to be reckoned with. Someone who was above and beyond the petty squabbles of society. Needless to say, Lincoln found himself out of his element. But then he realised something…

Lincoln: "You know what? That's sounds really cool. I could learn to stand up for myself more, too. To stop being such a pushover who's incapable of saying NO to people when I have to!"

Jake: "You do need to, don't you?" he asked, detecting a hint of sincerity in Lincoln's statement, knowing full well that part of the boy's problem was his inability to combat the united force of all 10 of his sisters.

Jake: "Tell you what, training can wait a little longer. I've been so rude. I barely know anything about you, yet I've invited you into my home and expected you to just take to all our ways of living and behaving around here. Tell me more about your home life and why you've been driven to the point of needing to get out of there!" he requested as he sat down alongside the boy, intending for the projected concern and effort of taking an interest in his life problems to result in Lincoln's trust levels towards him rising.

Lincoln Loud had found a new friend in Jake, or as he liked to be called, Viribus. Lincoln was caught at a point in which he felt he didn't belong anywhere, where he believed he was an outcast to his own family. This new friend shown an interest in helping him to improve his life, and enable him to become a stronger person, capable of standing up for himself. Lincoln told Viribus of his many tales. Of all the times he was wronged. Of all the character flaws which had plagued his life in the Loud House. Lincoln was a number of things. He admitted he was no saint. He was selfish at times, and scheming when it came to getting what he wanted. He could be deceptive and even mean-spirited when he put his mind to it. But for the most part, he was a kind and loving person. He was thick-skinned and could take a lot of physical, verbal and mental punishment, and not particularly sensitive, able to withstand a lot of frequent antagonism in his daily life.

But he also had limits to just how much he was willing to stand his ground, especially when so vastly outnumbered. While perfectly willing to speak his mind from time to time and tell his sisters when he finds something wrong, he could only do so much when it came down to influencing decisions in the house or even just fending for himself when under attack. Lincoln certainly was not considered to be physically adept by any stretch of the imagination, being weaker than most kids at school and even many of his siblings (including the younger ones). Thus, he could do little about it when threatened into a submissive state via a violent gesture from any of his siblings. He told his new friend all of this, and the difficulties that come with the situation it creates. The response was as follows…

Jake/Viribus: "So, your main concern is the fact that you have little ability to influence the behaviour of your family for the better, even when their actions are despicable?"

Lincoln: "Well, that's a little harshly put, but yes." He said as he tried to defend his sisters, only to surrender to the apparent validity of his friend's claims.

Jake/Viribus: "Nope. I'm not going to beat around the bush here. You've come back to my hideou… er, house, so you obviously seek guidance and assistance from me. In any case, I'm going to give you that guidance that it sounds like you desperately need."

Lincoln adopted a confused and curious, yet hopeful and intrigued look on his face…

Jake/Viribus: "You know what I think, little Lincoln? I think you're too much of a pushover. For all your kindness, sacrificing and laying over to make your sisters happy, you've crippled your own sense of freedom, your independence, and your ability to say no when things aren't right."

Viribus then stood up from his chair where he was sitting while discussing matters with Lincoln, and then proceeded to continue with his speech…

Viribus: "All the times your family treated you like garbage, and you did nothing! All the times others took advantage of your nice and forgiving nature! The truth is, you need to take a stand against all of that, and make sure people get the message that you are not to be messed with!"

The man then adopted a physically imposing stance as he began to justify his argument further…

Viribus: "Do you know why I chose the name Viribus, boy? Because I wanted to make sure everyone understood that I meant business, that I was an imposing, strong and powerful being who would not take it from anybody! Nobody messes with me! Anyone mistreats me, bullies or attempts to subdue my will in any way, and I will dismantle them! Like it or not, kid, that's the way you gotta be in this world if you're going to be taken seriously! If you're going to make sure no one ever walks all over you ever again! I learned the hard way that passiveness, kindness and compromise do not work when it comes to living a happy and prosperous life! When I was a young boy like you, I had similar problems. People always abused me, took me for granted, looked down on me and gave me grief! Well, that doesn't happen anymore! I made sure of it!"

He then sat back down and put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, abandoning his tough, angry and imposing manner and utilising a more comforting tone of voice and expression of body language, with the intention of appealing to Lincoln's desires as well as intimidations…

Viribus: "And I want to help you do the same, kid." He stated, with a lot more quietness and softness in his voice than what he had just used previously.

Lincoln: "Gee, thanks. You really want to help me that much?"

Viribus: "From what I can tell, you and I are a lot alike. You seem like a good natured, smart and well meaning young boy with a lot of potential in his life. I don't want to see that squandered by a selfish and merciless society that takes him from granted and treats him like garbage."

Lincoln then began to smile, believing what sounded to be sincere and genuine claims from his newfound ally. He was so unsure and in need of advice and assistance at that moment, given what he had been through recently, and the words of his new friend were captivating his mind and appealing to his inner desires.

Viribus: "Lincoln, stand up and follow me. I want you to meet some of my, or should I say some of our friends."

Lincoln then followed Viribus to where a small group of teenagers were 'playing' sparring with each other…

Eddie: "Hey, Master Viribus. Where have you been? Training started half an hour ago. We made a start without you."

Viribus: "Excellent. You know what to do when I'm not around. Anyway, I was helping recruit a new member into our ranks. Meet Lincoln Loud. A young boy from the Royal Woods Neighbourhood. He comes from a rather large family, so he's used to living with several other kids."

Lincoln then stood and looked at his new so-called 'friends' who he had just met. They all looked a little rough, as well as roughed-up. They were all wearing fairly dark clothing that was suited for combat. They also all wore a matching shirt, almost as if that functioned as a uniform to them, he figured. Each uniform consisted of the word 'Melior' written in bold, white text on their black shirts. Each of them were fairly slim in physical build but with a slight amount of lean muscle mass, as a result of their activities.

All of them were of different ages. The first, Sid, looked about Lincoln's age and size, was a brunette and had a few freckles of his face.

The second, Eddie, appeared to be about Lynn's age. He had a very cocky and smug, as well as aggressive, expression on his face. He had really dark, black short hair and a tooth missing, potentially from a scrap he had in the past.

The third, Wayne, looked about as old as Lori and Bobby and not too much younger than Jake himself. He was a blonde haired kid, tall and lean, and his hair was spiked up.

Finally, a young girl Lucy's age was also with them, a girl named Hilary. She had ginger hair that was held in a ponytail, similar to Luan, Lynn and Ronnie Anne. She had freckles and a deadpan and almost stoic expression on her face, similar to Lucy or Lisa. Though also like them, she wasn't above showing her emotions sometimes.

Viribus then left the child to mix in with these other characters…

Wayne: "So, what's your deal? Why did our master take you in?"

Lincoln: "Well, I was on my way to my friends house after I'd just left my home, and he came across me. He asked me how I was doing and it led to me revealing what had happened. Basically, my sisters drove me out of the house!"

Sid: "How did they do that?"

Lincoln: "They're always outnumbering me when it comes to anything, and I'm always the one who has to suffer in the house because of them. Plus, they're always fighting and causing chaos. I just… needed a break from it, I guess."

Eddie: "Aw, the little kid is running away from a bunch of girly sisters because he's a little wuss who can't handle a bit of roughness!" he said as he playfully gave Lincoln a nuggie.

Lincoln: "Knock it off!" he said as he threw Eddie's hand away.

Eddie: "Don't worry. Viribus will knock all that weakness right out of you. You won't be such a weak, skinny, passive, sensitive little wuss when we're all done with you! You'll be marching back to that house and showing them all who's boss!"

Lincoln: "Can I ask, why is he called Viribus? I thought his name was Jake, so what's the deal? Is Viribus like a nickname or something?"

Sid: "It's a name he gave himself. We all have nicknames like that. Jake is called Viribus because it means 'strength' in Latin. But we all got given them. Mine is Potens, which means powerful."

Eddie: "Mine is Nocere, meaning hurt. Which is fitting, since I enjoy hurting people."

Wayne: "And mine is Punire, which translates to punish. Seems appropriate, since we are preparing ourselves to go out there and punish those who deserve it!"

Hilary: "And while my name is Hilary, I also have a Latin nickname, that being Defendere. Surprisingly enough, it means defend. I find that quite an appropriate nickname, to be honest. When Master Viribus took me in, I was a frequent victim of bullying by everyone in school. Then my parents were arrested after a drink driving incident and instead of being put into care, I ran away and came across him. Just a couple of years ago, this was. He took me in and through his teachings, and hanging out with these guys, I became stronger, tougher, better."

Wayne: "Even our shirts, which say 'Melior' means better. Because as Master Viribus says, we're going to be stronger, faster, better than everybody else, and we won't be pushed around by them anymore!"

Lincoln: "Wow, this is all just so unreal to me! I did not wake up this morning expecting all of this."

Eddie: "Don't worry, kid. You'll get used to all this. In fact, we count on making you just like us."

Hilary: "Yes. Soon, you won't need to worry about people walking all over you anymore."

This was understandably a lot for Lincoln to take in. This new group of friends he just met seemed to be like a cult, a group of people felt wronged by the world who were working towards making their lives better by force. All of it seemed far-fetched, even crazy to him at that moment. But considering the thoughts going through his own head at the time, about his home life, about all the problems he was dealing with, it was hard not to give into the temptation of following their advice and beliefs. Despite the seemingly surreal claims of these people, Lincoln did wholeheartedly agree with one thing they were saying: he did need to become a stronger person, otherwise he would continue to be a pushover who got the short end of the stick.

Lincoln: "Alright guys, let's do this!"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter that provided a little more insight on the types of people Lincoln's new friends are. Now that Lincoln has settled into his new home, the next part of the story will be about Lincoln's family reacting to him leaving and his absence in the household. On a side note, this story is not a dark fic, btw. I mention this because some of the responses to my fanfiction on consist of people stating how Viribus is a radical terrorist (which you could argue based on his actions, intentions and beliefs) and how they believe he is going to kill some of Lincoln's sisters. Honestly, the themes revolving around the antagonist and what he says and does are probably the darkest elements to be included in this fic. I do not intend on making this a story that involves murders and more mature themes and concepts. Think of this story as one that is designed as if it could be an extended episode or special for the show. Perhaps darker and edgier than the show's usual standard, but not so much so that it couldn't pass the radar. Just for those fearing this story is going to go down that path. I haven't included anything in this story that couldn't potentially feature in an episode of the series. Anyway, the next chapter will come up in about a week or so, so until then, enjoy yourselves._**


	5. Regret and Reformation

**Chapter 5: Regret and Reformation.**

 ** _This chapter is going to deviate from Lincoln's newfound relationship with his new allies and return to The Loud House itself, in order to look at how Lincoln's departure has affected the family. This chapter and the next one take place simultaneously in terms of time and continuity, so I'll upload the next chapter in a few short days since it is essentially a part two to this chapter. Anyway, read and enjoy._**

While Lincoln was making new friends, the Louds were dwelling in the loss of their only son and brother. It was simply another one of their typical brawls which triggered it, but that was apparently enough to push Lincoln to his breaking point. So many times had the Loud siblings engaged in conflicts, antagonised each other, schemed or plotted against one another, or wronged each other out of selfish, petty or distasteful motivations. It was clear nobody in the house was perfect, not even close. But they were still good people, and not ones who were so vile that Lincoln being driven away was inevitable… right?

The sisters didn't believe so. After being on the receiving end of a fierce telling off from their parents, the Louds were grounded to their rooms. Each duo lied on their beds in their respective bedrooms, but despite being confined to the individual rooms, they were still easily capable of communicating with each other, thanks to the paper-thin walls of the house.

Lori: "Girls, we have literally messed up, BIG TIME!"

Leni: "Totes. We've lost our brother. I can't believe it. Linky is gone." She painfully muttered as she began to cry.

Luna: "Don't cry sis, we're all to blame for this, but feeling sorry for ourselves won't help bring him back." She pleaded to her upset sister from through the wall.

Lana and Lola: "We want Lincoln back!" They cried, clearly upset and tearful that their only brother had left them.

Lucy: "I know I normally act sad and depressed, but now I really know what those emotions feel like. I miss my brother."

Lynn: "I know, Luce. We all do." She reached over and hugged her sister, trying to comfort her, showing her softer side to her roommate.

Lisa: "Shiblings. As much as I appreciate you are venting your fushtrations over what happened with our male shibling, all this blaming and moping is not productive."

Lori: "Lisa's right. We need to find our brother and bring him home."

Luna: "Yeah, but it's not just a case a finding him, sis. We drove him out. He doesn't wanna be here!"

Luan: "I guess you could say he… uh, I'm too depressed to even think of a pun."

Lynn: "Yeah, well, that's good. Because the last thing we need right now is for you to be making puns. This is serious, Luan!"

Luan: "Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood for you guys!"

Lynn: "Yeah, but…"

Lori: "Hey, hey, hey! Enough! It's this sort of thing that drove Lincoln away in the first place!"

Leni: "We need to be a lot nicer from now on. All this fighting and shouting is just ruining our family."

Lola: "That's easy for you to say, you're already nice!" the pageant girl protested.

Lana: "What? Are you saying you're not?"

Lola then realised what her last statement just implied, and then quickly took an aggressive tone in order to argue against that implication…

Lola: "Of course I'm NICE!"

Lucy: "All of this sourness and sadness… it's not normal. Normally, I'm the only one to feel that way."

Lily: "Poo poo." Lily said as she hung her head down in despair.

Lori: "Come on, guys. We need to think of a plan to get Lincoln back and to make him love us again."

The Louds then begin to think about how they can win back the love, trust and acceptance of their lost brother. Luan, still trying to lighten the mood for the benefit of her siblings, began to play the Jeopardy thinking music…

Luna: "Hey sis, knock it off! I like music and all, but this isn't the time!"

Luan then disappointingly turned off the music on her phone. She had hoped to humour her sisters, but she instead just annoyed them.

Lori: "Darn it! Lincoln usually comes up with all the good ideas and plans. Without him, we're totally screwed."

Lynn: "Boy, we really took our brother for granted, didn't we?"

Lisa: "I guessh being the shibling who was prepared to deal with anything was Lincoln's shtick. It's like with us. Luna is the mushician. Luan is the prankster. Lynn is little miss sporty, and so on."

But as the siblings were talking, they attracted the attention of their parents, who were downstairs but still able to hear their conversation. Furious that the kids were technically acting against the whole purpose of being confined to their rooms by themselves, they were quick to put a stop to it.

Rita: "Kids, stop talking to each other! You're all grounded until further notice! No communicating with one another, not even through the walls! Do I make myself clear?!"

All the kids then ceased their chatter as Lynn Sr congratulated his wife on her commanding and authoritative demeanour.

Lynn Sr: "Good going, honey. That will teach them to get out of hand again."

Rita: "They said Lincoln was going to his friend Clyde's house. I should ring the McBride's and ask if Lincoln is alright." She figured.

Lynn Sr: "That's a great idea. You do that and I'll go and make us a nice cup of coffee."

Rita then picked up the phone and dialled the number for the McBrides. But little did she know, her expectations would be greatly subverted, and her worries amplified, by the conversation she was about to have…

Harold: "Hello, this is the McBride residence!" he cheerfully stated with great politeness and a highly welcoming tone. Typical for the incredibly friendly and upbeat McBrides.

Rita: "Hi, this is Rita Loud. I'm calling to ask how my son is doing. Is he okay?"

Over the phone, there was a brief exchange between the two husbands…

Howard: "Who is that?"

Harold: "It's Mrs Loud. She's asking about her son."

Howard: "Lincoln? But he never showed up." He whispered nervously.

Harold: "I know. Just let me handle this." He reassured his partner.

He then shifted his attention back to the mother of the missing boy…

Harold: "Um, Mrs Loud, I don't know how to tell you this, but Lincoln never got here. Clyde was expecting him after he said he was coming over to stay the night, but he never arrived. We don't know where he is!"

Rita: "WHAT!?" she screamed in terror.

Lynn Sr then approached his wife and they had an interaction of their own on their end of the phone line.

Lynn Sr: "What?! What is it!?"

Rita: "It's the McBrides, they're saying Lincoln isn't there!"

Lynn Sr: "Huh? But where is our son then?!"

Rita: "I don't know! Uh, let me talk to them." She replied frustratingly as she prepared to maintain a calm demeanour while continuing with talk with Mr McBride.

Harold: "Hello, Mrs Loud, are you still there?"

Rita: "Yes, I'm here. Can you put Clyde on the phone, please?"

Harold: "Clyde! Lincoln's mother wants to talk to you!" he shouted upstairs to his son, still holding the phone in his hand.

Harold: "He'll be right down, Mrs Loud."

Clyde then came downstairs and took the phone out of his father's hand and prepared to speak with the concerned mother of his best friend.

Clyde: "Hello?"

Rita: "Hello Clyde, apparently Lincoln isn't at your place. I was wondering if you know where he is. Did he say anything to you the last time you spoke?"

Clyde: "No, Mrs Loud. When he last spoke to me, he just said something about needing a bit of space, and he asked me if he could stay at my place for a few days, and I just said yes. I haven't seen or heard from him since then."

Rita then sighed to herself out of worry and frustration with the situation, wondering where on earth her son had gone…

Rita: "Okay, thanks Clyde. By the way, if you see or hear anything concerning the whereabouts of Lincoln, could you please let me know. He left the house earlier today and hasn't come home. I'm worried about him."

Clyde: "Of course I will. Goodbye, Mrs Loud." And with that, the phone call ended.

Rita and Lynn Sr's faces were filled were utter dread and terror as they began to process the information that their only son, Lincoln Loud, was missing. He could have gone anywhere, and anything could have happened to him.

Lynn Sr: "Honey, what are we going to do?!"

Rita stood there for a moment before making a snap decision out of desperation and panic…

Rita: "We're going to look for him! He couldn't have gone far! We're going to search every square inch of Royal Woods if we have to!"

Lynn Sr: "But there's only 2 of us, it may take forever before we get anywhere! Besides, who's going to look after the girls?!" he questioned.

Rita: "First off, there's not just 2 of us. There's 12. Second, that's because they're coming, too!"

Rita made the decision and Lynn Sr agreed. Despite the grounding, finding Lincoln was paramount in their minds at that moment. They needed all the people they could get in on the search. Besides, if the family is going to win Lincoln's trust and love back, the sisters are going to need to be there to try and accomplish that feat. Their fighting was the trigger behind his departure, after all…

Rita: "Kids, get downstairs and into the van! We're going to search for your brother!"

Lori: "But you literally told us we're grounded!"

Rita: "I don't care! Get down here now! We need to find Lincoln!"

The sisters leaped out of their respective beds and headed for the stairs.

Leni: "Well, this is good. This gives us a chance to find Linky and redeem ourselves."

Lori: "I'm just hoping he's OK, Leni. And if we do find him, hopefully we can win him back."

And so, the adventure began. The family got into the van and began searching all of Royal Woods. All of them took their phones and communication devices so they could talk from different areas. The older siblings were paired with the younger siblings and sent to different locations to look for the lost boy. Leni went with Lola. Luna went with Lucy. Lynn went with Lana, and Luan with Lisa. Lori went by herself, and the parents went together, with Lily in their care, naturally.

Collectively, the family searched many places. The mall, all of the schools, various streets and neighbourhoods. Some areas outside of Royal Woods. But none of them were finding any success. Some of them, of course, couldn't help themselves from running into trouble. For example, while searching in one of the parks, Lana ended up fighting with a dog over a doggy treat which she found delicious, which angered the young teen walking said dog, intimidating her away. This then earned him a punch to the ground from Lynn. Meanwhile, Leni became easily distracted by one of the fashion stores when looking in the mall, only for Lola to drag her away (kicking and screaming, in fact) before she could go in.

The search went on for a few days. Other than work and school, the rest of the time the Loud family had was spent on continuing the search. As much as it annoyed each of the sisters, having to put their social connections and hobbies on halt, they cared about their brother more and knew they had to keep looking for him, especially since they felt responsible for him leaving.

As some of them were on the verge of giving up, or at least taking a brief break, since the search seemed to be leading them nowhere, Lori inadvertently stumbled across a very interesting and VERY crucial sight…

Lori: "Ugh. This is literally taking forever and there's still no sign of Lincoln!" she moaned exhausted while turning around casually, only to view a sight she couldn't believe.

Lori: "L… L… Lincoln?" she muttered in disbelief when she saw, while in one of the local parks, a figure in the distance she assumed to be her brother. The white hair was a dead giveaway, of course… how many 11 year old boys have white hair?

But could that have truly been who she thought it was…?

 ** _So, that was chapter 5. Chapter 6 will come out later this week, as it has already been written. Other than that, I may have to put the story on halt for a while as there's about to be a wave of new episodes being released this week, and as JustSomeOrdinaryDude, my primary focus is, of course, reactions to those new episodes. So, for the next week or two, it'll be back to classic content for me. Given how busy I can be during the weeks, the reactions may not be immediate, but I'll get them do as soon as is feasible. Once that's done, I can continue working on this FanFiction. Stay tuned for all that content in the near future._**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrontation.**

 ** _This chapter takes place alongside the events of the previous one. While the Loud sisters were having their 'reflection' experience, and then spent a few days on a seemingly dead end search (or maybe not so?) for their brother, Lincoln himself has been adjusting to a new life. Now we will see what Lincoln was getting up to do following the day of his departure. What was he doing when his family were searching the local area for his whereabouts? Well, time to stop bombarding the readers with questions and start providing some narrative answers._**

While his family were worried sick, Lincoln had other concerns to deal with. He and his new friends were doing many things together. They were hanging out, sharing ideals, beliefs and opinions in light hearted and entertaining discussions. Lincoln had learned a lot about the views and ambitions of his new friends through the few days he had spent with them. Sure, a few of them, especially Eddie, were a little harsh in their treatment towards Lincoln at times, but he considered that tame compared to some of the stuff he had to put up with at home or at school sometimes. Besides, all in all, these new friends of his just seemed so welcoming and including. So helpful and caring. So… genuine.

Often when with Jake, or Master Viribus, as the other underage ones tended to refer to him as, the group would undertake serious and intense combat training sessions together. The justification being that they all needed to prepare themselves to deal with the harshness and hostility of the outside world. Viribus was a martial arts expert who excelled in many forms of combat such as Boxing, Kickboxing, MMA and Shaolin Kung Fu. Naturally, he had a lot to pass onto his students, and he wanted to ensure they learned as effectively as possible.

One morning, Viribus announced he would take the group to one of the local parks in Royal Woods for one of their sessions. As the group prepared for what was yet to come, they engaged in another of their casual conversations…

Wayne: "So, I wonder what Master Viribus has in store for us today?"

Hilary: "Hopefully, some good old-fashioned sparring. I just get a good feeling out of inflicting pain." She chuckled.

Lincoln would normally be weird out by that comment and consider it psychotic, but he was a changed boy, and was beginning to adopt the same mindset as his new peers.

Lincoln: "Well, it would be nice to let off some steam. All that anger built up inside me, inside all of us, even." He added.

Eddie: "Yeah, well, you better all watch out if we do! Remember that black eye I gave Sid the other week?" he joked.

Sid: "Yeah, well… lucky shot!" he bit back.

Wayne: "Actually if we are facing each other today, it would be your first time fighting us, Loud."

Lincoln: "Hmmm, yeah, you're right. Please don't go too rough on me, first time and all." He said with a hint of nervousness.

Eddie: "Hey, don't expect us to take it easy on you! You gotta learn to toughen up in this world, kid!" he angrily responded.

Wayne: "Hey, that's enough. Don't be too harsh on the kid, he's still new in this group." He said to Eddie before turning back to Lincoln. "Look, kid. We know this is all still quite new to you and you're probably a little nervous, and we won't go overboard, but you do need to work on hiding or eliminating your weaknesses. That's why you're here, after all." He stated as he reasoned with the Loud boy.

Lincoln: "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I've just never been accustomed to any of this. I'm not the physically active type, and you guys have opened me up to so many new ideas and thoughts these past few days. I guess I've always just been a little different from everyone around me, you know? Eventually I'll learn."

The others then find themselves intrigued by his statement and decide to dig further into understanding him…

Sid: "So, Lincoln. How exactly were you different from everyone around you?"

Lincoln: "Well, I was mainly referring to how I was the only boy in a very large bunch of sisters. All of them ranging in personality and interests greatly, sure, but a lot of the time there was also a strong divide between myself and the rest of them. Sometimes, it even seemed like they all had a hive mind when it came to certain things. But I was often the odd one out. It's like I was different in more ways than just my gender."

Hilary: "Eh, that's not a problem with us. Look at me, I'm the only girl here but I don't feel any different to any of you guys."

Wayne: "Your story seems a little similar to Master Viribus. He also claims he was singled out in life and antagonised because of how different he was."

Lincoln: "What do you mean?" he asked confused and interested in his friend's claim.

Wayne: "Jake.. er, I mean, Viribus, told us he was picked on, cast out and looked down on a lot in his younger days because of how he stuck out from the rest of the kids. He had Asperger's Syndrome, which made him socially awkward and made it difficult for him to understand or handle interactions with other people. This made him anxious and timid to have conversations, meet people, or become acquainted with anyone. So, he became an introvert and a loner by his own nature. Then, because he was alone and because he was awkward around others, people perceived him as weird and as a loser, so naturally some of them decided to bully him. Needless to say, he didn't take it well."

Lincoln: "And how do you know this about him?"

Sid: "He explained this to us when teaching us why we need to fend for ourselves. The world is a merciless place, full of cruel people. We are all here because we were wronged by society in some way, and he took us in, took care of us, and gave us the tools we needed to protect ourselves."

Eddie: "Yeah, we owe him a lot, really!"

At that point, their master approached them…

Viribus: "I am glad you have such appreciation for my efforts, my children. But honestly, I saw it as my duty. I couldn't just stand to the side and watch as other young innocents were being subjected to the same cruel treatment by the world that I was!" he declared.

Lincoln: "You know what? I think I can speak for all of us when I say thank you." He said as he began to show a genuine sense of appreciation and respect for the man who took him in during his darkest hour, and made a great effort to seemingly turn around the lives of both himself and these other youthful characters.

Viribus: "Your welcome. Now, let's head out to the park. We have work to do!"

And with that, the group made their way down to the park. That day specifically, Viribus had in mind a series of exercises that would help the kids channel their aggression through violent movements. Think power punches, devastating kicks, strikes to weak points such as kneecaps, throats and private parts, and rough grappling manoeuvres. He had this plan in mind mainly for the sake of his newest pupil, Lincoln, who was still trying to adjust from his usual non-violent nature. Towards the end of the session, as the participants were becoming a little more tired, Viribus decided to give them a cool down exercise before they headed back to the base…

Viribus: "Alright, guys. Before we stretch out, just do a couple of minutes of shadow boxing, for a little technical development!"

The trainees began executing punching combos with some impressive technical finesse. Clearly, these new friends of Lincoln's were well trained for combat, and he had some catching up to do. Of course, he had already improved himself considerably since joining Viribus. He had learned some essential self defence techniques and practices which would come in handy if he were ever attacked. Little did Lincoln know at that moment, his new skills were about to be put to the test.

Hank: "Ha! We destroyed those little runts earlier! What an awesome win!" he gloated, referring to a football game they played from earlier that day.

Hawk: "Yeah! Those little punks didn't stand a chance!" he retorted as the two walked across the park together.

Hank: "Hey, isn't that the little white haired kid from that family who tricked us at Halloween?!"

The pair then looked over and saw Lincoln, recognising him from their previous encounters. They decided they would teach him a lesson.

Hawk: "It is! Let's go and put that kid in the hospital!"

The two then walked over to where Lincoln was training, and began teasing and provoking him. Lincoln ceased in his movements, saw two large shadows looming over him, and then looked up to see his aggressors…

Hank: "Your family ruined our Halloween night! Now, we're gonna ruin your face!"

Lincoln would normally be quick to back down in a confrontation with these two titan teens, but through his recent teachings, he had a new mentality. He was not going to allow himself to be a pushover yet again.

Lincoln: "Look, you punks got what you deserved! You stole our candy and ruined Halloween for everyone else! We just got our own back on you, that's all." He casually stated, before turning away from them.

Hawk: "Hey, you're not going anywhere!" he angrily called as he grabbed the boy by his shoulder and pulled him back around so he was facing them again.

Viribus and the others noticed what was happening, but he wanted to allow his newest student to demonstrate what he had learned.

Eddie: "Hey, Master. Those big jerks are attacking Lincoln. Shall we go over and mess em' up?"

Viribus: "No. I want to see if the boy has learned anything from my teachings. Don't worry, if it all kicks off and he starts losing, we'll step in. I could crush those two overweight runts effortlessly."

Back with Lincoln and the jocks, the conversation was becoming heated…

Hawk: "You know, you got a lot of mouth for someone so small and scrawny!"

Lincoln: "And you got a lot of weight for someone who plays so much sports! You need to stop going to Burpin' Burger every night!"

Hank: "He called us fat!"

Hawk: "Son of a…" he tried to say before he was interrupted.

Lincoln: "Just get out of here! You should spend less time picking on guys like me and eating pies in your mom's basement, and more time jogging in your sweatpants so you actually look like presentable athletes!"

Hank: "Okay, you little runt! THAT DOES IT!"

With that, Hank tried to throw a punch at Lincoln, but he slipped passed it and threw a cross of his own, landing on the nose of the jock, busting it open.

Hank: "Argh! The little kid got me right in the nose!"

Hawk: "I'll get him!"

Hawk then charged towards Lincoln, but he executed a low kick to one of the larger boy's knees, injuring him and taking him to the ground. He then kicked him in the stomach for good measure.

Hank: "Get over here you little pipsqueak!"

As Hank attempted a tackle, Lincoln jumped over him and Hank slipped over onto the floor. Hank then went for a haymaker punch, but Lincoln blocked the strike, then used the jock's weight against as he impressively managed to pull off a hip throw against the larger opponent. Lincoln then went for a strike to the genitals to finish him off. Finally, as Hawk was beginning to recover, Lincoln got him with a kick to the face before he could get back up. The two bullies beaten and lying on the ground, Lincoln was restrained by the other kids as Viribus went over to send a powerful message to them.

Viribus: "Let this be a painful lesson for you little vermin! We are NOT to be messed with! If either of you low lives pick on Lincoln Loud again, you will have us to deal with. We are taking a stand against the likes of you and others like you. Bullying and oppression will not be tolerated anymore. Not as long as I have something to say about it! Is that understood!?" he aggressively asked.

Hawk and Hank: "Yes, yes! Please, we're sorry!" they begged and pleaded.

Viribus: "Good, now get out of my sight!" he demanded.

The two bullies then ran for their lives, not wanting another piece of Lincoln or the rest of the group. Lincoln was then congratulated for his victory against the two thugs.

Eddie: "That was awesome, dude! You're one of us, now!" he said as he lightly and playfully punched Lincoln in the arm.

Sid: "Gotta admit, buddy. That was really something!"

Hilary: "You taught those two bullies a lesson!"

Wayne: "You earned our respect there, bro!"

The gang then lifted Lincoln onto their shoulders and cheered for him as he demonstrated he had learned his lessons from Viribus and applied them effectively, earning him a victory in a fight against two recurring bullies of his. Lincoln actually began to feel a sense of pride and triumph as he had conquered one of his vices, according to what his friends had told him. He stopped being a pushover and a doormat to everyone he came across. He actually had the ability to fight back. Not just to scheme behind everybody's backs or to hide away or even to simply give into pressure. No, he was an assertive individual, according to them. And he LOVED it.

Lincoln (to the audience): "That felt so good. I know I've been told violence is never the answer, but… that just seemed so right to me. Those two jerks had it coming! Now I can finally stand up for myself and stopped being used and abused all the time."

Viribus: "That was admirable and impressive, Lincoln. See what I've been teaching and telling you all along? This is how you need to be to take on the world out there. People are cruel and merciless and you must be ready to deal with that. Now, whenever somebody has a problem with you, you won't feel the need to give in so easily or resort to non-violent, ineffective measures. Sometimes, just dishing out some pain and punishment honestly is the answer. Don't listen to any delusional moron who tells you otherwise!"

As Lincoln was put down and they all began to walk home, having concluded their training session, a figure in the distance was looking at them. It was none other than the eldest sister of Lincoln, Lori Loud. She had just seen Lincoln and was now onto his trail…

Lori: "Mom, Dad. I think I just spotted him. I'm going to follow the group he's in back to wherever they're going and then I'll call you back." She communicated before ceasing the call on her phone.

 **As of uploading this chapter, I've just finished my reactions for this week's wave of new episodes, so now I shall resume the task of writing for this fic. The next chapter will finally see the Louds interact with Viribus as well as Lincoln again following his departure. Three guesses as to how that's going to turn out. Anyway, I'll probably get the next chapter uploaded in about a week or so, depending on my schedule for the near future. Until then, peace…**


	7. True Feelings

**This and the next chapter will be a major turning point for the focus and direction of the story. Lincoln's decision to leave is essentially the first part of the narrative. You'll see what I mean, but the story takes a rather interesting extension following chapter 8. What you have learned is who Lincoln's new friends are and the fundamental reasons as to why they are aligned together. But what has not yet been explored is what their greatest purpose is, and what plans they have in store. This will all be revealed fairly shortly, but for this chapter, all you need to know is that they have Lincoln's back. As some of you have probably guessed, this will be the first big confrontation between Lincoln and the family since their conflict in chapter 2. You all probably have your own expectations as to how it will go down, but read for yourselves…**

Lori Loud used whatever stealth skills she possessed to follow the figure she believed to be her brother, along with the rest of his group, back to their hideout close to the city. She saw the group enter the building and at that point, she began to analyse the characteristics of the area. The road name, the surrounding buildings, any nearby large buildings or locations which would be notable. All so she could provide directions to the rest of her family, so they could track her location.

Lori: "Mom, Dad. I've found where Lincoln is. It's this strange little, decrepit looking place in the middle of town. It's on this street called Requital Avenue. It's a street with some old looking apartments, a few convenience stores and it's around the corner from a tall, brown skyscraper building. Hurry, I don't like the look of the gang he was with!"

Lynn Sr: "Don't worry, honey! We'll be there right away with my satellite navigation!" he proudly stated, while his wife rolled her eyes, believing those devices to be worthless.

Luna: "So dudes, did she find our bro?" she asked concerned.

Rita: "She thinks so. She's given us a location and we've got directions. Now, let's go and get your brother back!"

And with that, the entire Loud family hopped into Vanzilla, and began to track Lori's whereabouts. The journey took a little longer than intended due to misdirection's and getting lost a couple of times. Lori began to grow a little bored waiting for her family to show up…

Lori: "Ugh! What's taking them?! I haven't got all week. They are literally the slowest…"

Before she continues her mini-rant, the van arrives…

Lori: "…nevermind, you're all here." She finishes, changing her demeanour from agitated to cheerful at the drop of the hat, so to avoid annoying her parents with a complaining attitude.

Lynn: "Alright. Which one's the house where Lincoln is, and who's butts do we have to kick to get him back?!" she aggressively asked as she and the other Louds exited Vanzilla.

Lori: "He's in that place across the street." She said as she pointed.

Lynn Sr: "Well, that looks like a fairly normal house."

Lola: "Ugh, are you kidding?! That place looks horrible! I wouldn't be caught dead near that house! It's all old and the design is just bleh!"

Rita: "Not now, honey. Let's just go over there and ring the doorbell."

They then went over and rang the bell of the house they believed Lincoln was in. Sure enough, someone did answer rather quickly, though they only opened the door very slightly, as to project a sense of unwelcoming nature to the visitors…

Sid: "Can I help you?" he asked coldly.

Rita: "Um, yeah, hi. We're looking for a boy named Lincoln Loud. White hair, usually wears an orange shirt and some jeans. 11 years old. One of my daughters here thought she saw him entering this building. Can you confirm this?"

Unfortunately for the Loud family, Sid and the others were given orders by Viribus to not provide details of the whereabouts of their newest recruit, as their master had no intentions of letting the family know he is in his care.

Sid: "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, mam!"

Lori: "Look, I saw my brother walk into this place with you and a bunch of other guys! We want to see him!"

Sid: "He's not here! We don't even know who you're talking about, so just get lost!"

Lynn: "Look, buddy! You let us see him or I swear I'm gonna break down this door and find him myself!"

Lynn Sr: "LJ, No! We can't just break into someone else's property like that, or we'll have the cops onto us!" he reminded his rash and aggressive daughter, who was sometimes more prone to violence and hot-blooded actions than rational thinking.

Lynn: "I don't care! Our brother is in there and this chump isn't letting us see him, so I'll give him 3 seconds to get out of our way, or else!"

Before the confrontation could escalate any further, Sid was called by his master…

Viribus: "Potens, who's that at the door?"

Sid: "Just a big group of girls asking about their brother."

Lincoln was with Viribus when this exchange was taking place, and he overheard Sid's reply to that question. With very simple deduction skills, Lincoln realised it was his family at the door.

Lincoln: "It's my family. They've found me!" he stated.

Viribus: "Really…?" he said with a sense of devious curiosity.

Sid: "I'm just telling them to beat it!"

Viribus: "No, let them in." he commanded.

Sid: "Oh… ok." He retreated confusingly.

Lana: "Look, just let us in so we can see Lincoln!"

Sid: "You ladies are in luck. It turns out we can help you with this. Go right in."

Sid then stepped aside and allowed the family to enter the premises. Before they could get very far into the building, they came face to face with their brother and son, as well as his new allies. Viribus and the other kids of his all stood side by side with Lincoln, who held a very unwelcoming and bitter expression on his face, making it clear all was not forgiven simply because the family tracked him down.

Lincoln: "What are you guys doing here?!"

Lynn Sr: "Son, we've come to take you home."

Lori: "Yeah, you literally had us worried sick."

Leni: "Please come home, Linky."

Lucy: "My life has been filled with darkness and despair since you left."

The whole family then looked at Lucy with a confused look on each of their faces, as they thought that was completely normal for Lucy even without a missing brother…

Lucy: "More so than usual, I meant."

While the family did their best to ensure the message was conveyed that they were truly sorry and regretful over what happened, Lincoln wasn't having any of it. A few days ago, when he first left the house, he might have been more forgiving, but forgiveness was not a virtue as far as he was concerned. Viribus and the others had spent the last few days teaching Lincoln many lessons. First and foremost, to stand up for himself and not be such a doormat. But also other things, like not allowing bad deeds to go forgotten or unpunished, and making sure others do not take advantage of you. Given all of that, Lincoln was quick to turn to anger and give his family a piece of his mind…

Lincoln: "You… you think you can just win me over that easily? That you can just get me back because you came here and found me? Well, guess what? You're WRONG! If I go with you, you may all be nice to me and treat me better for a while, but soon you'll go back to being the same violent, selfish, ruthless, cruel sisters you always are!"

Luna: "Come on, bro! Don't you think that description's just a little harsh?"

Lincoln: "NO! You guys just don't get it! I asked for a little break from you people because I couldn't take it anymore. I asked for a little time and space alone to think about things, and of course, you fools don't listen and just come and find me and try to drag me back home anyway!"

Rita: "Come on, son. Can you blame us? You told us you were going to Clyde's house for the night, and they told us you never showed up. We thought you were missing, lost. We were worried about you!"

Lincoln: "Wow, that's a first. You guys… actually being worried about me. Okay, I admit it. I should have said something. Going to Clyde's was the plan at first. But then plans changed. I met my new friends here. And they've been good to me, taught me what's what, took care of me."

Lola: "Yeah, but you still could've told us where you were!"

Lincoln: "Well, my friend here said I shouldn't speak to you right now!"

Lynn Sr: "Oh did he?! Well let me ask your friend who on earth he thinks he is! You, sir, have basically just abducted my son, brought him back to somewhere he's never even been before, and restricted him from seeing his family again! I should call the police!" he said as he turned his attention to Lincoln's new friend standing beside him.

At that point, Viribus entered the conversation to have his say…

Viribus: "So, you're the family my newest recruit has told me about."

Rita: "Recruit!?"

Viribus: "Yes, I saw the boy wandering the streets, sad, lonely, angry and desperate for guidance. And I offered those things to him during his time of need. He's told me many things about all of you. He's told me about the time you introduced a ridiculous fight protocol into the house to settle petty disputes like fighting over a dress, and the consequences that entailed."

Lori and Leni then shamefully hung their heads down towards the floor…

Viribus: "He told me of the time you all locked him out of the house because you believed he was bad luck."

Lynn Jr then joined her two eldest siblings as she too began to feel regret and guilt…

Viribus: "And he informed me about all the times simple, minor conflicts got out of control just because you're a bunch of violent and chaotic nutjobs. Does the battle over the sweet spot in your family van ring any bells? How about the time you all fought over some hidden money? Oh, you know the funniest one he told me? The time you all went Anime on each other over the last slice of pizza. Pathetic! And the neglectful and inactive parenting methods, too. Everything about your family just reeks of stupidity and instability! Come to think of it, maybe I should call the police!" he ranted as he became increasingly condescending, beginning to show signs of holding back laughter as he made it no secret he found the pettiness of the squabbles between the siblings pathetic.

The rest of the family then hung their heads down, too.

Lincoln: "Jake, I think that's enough." He pleaded. Even when angry, Lincoln did not like taking it too far when it came to opposing his own family.

Viribus: "First of all, you will refer to me as Master Viribus. Secondly, this is something they need to hear, Lincoln!" he bit back.

Lincoln then turned away as Viribus continued to dish out a verbal burial against the Loud family…

Viribus: "I'm not surprised the boy snapped. I'm more surprised he didn't run out of patience sooner. You people are despicable! It's cretins like you that make lives miserable for people like us! That's why we do what we do! We're fighting back against all the unfair treatment the rest of the world gives us. I didn't abduct this boy. I saved him! I saved him from all of you!"

Lynn: "Hey, you have no right to say that! I'm probably more guilty than anyone in this family of being a bad sister at times! We're not perfect, and we've done some rotten things, but we're not monsters! We love Lincoln and we're willing to do whatever we need to put things right! And I don't see what right you have to be calling us out over it! It has nothing to do with you!"

Viribus: "Oh really, doesn't it? I have no right to say these things!? Well, maybe you would be more conforming if your brother was the one giving you what you deserved!?" he challenged.

Viribus then grabbed Lynn, turned her around so he was behind her, and pinned her arms behind her back. Despite the athletic prowess of the sporty Loud teen, she was still no match for the adult. He then called to his newest recruit…

Viribus: "By the sounds of it, you were the worst sister of all! Lincoln, come over here and teach your sister a lesson!"

Lincoln then turned around to face his sister. He had a conflicted expression on his face. Part of him remembered all of the occasions when Lynn wronged him in some way, mainly by physically harming him. But despite that, he was reluctant to hurt his own sister, even after all the physical and mental lessons Viribus had taught him.

Viribus: "Come on, boy! She's bullied and abused you for years! She's had this coming for a long time! Come on, no mercy, no forgiveness, just pain and punishment! Hit her, pummel her, brutalise her!" he demanded to his newest student.

For a moment, temptation sunk in. Lincoln raised his hand, actually considering hitting his sister. Viribus looked on in anticipation and excitement, as he was hoping to see his teachings reflected through Lincoln's actions, and find out if he had really moulded the psyche of the young boy in his image. Lynn Jr had a look of pure dread and fear as she prepared for a beating, and her family held the same feelings…

However, in spite of the influence of his new friends, Lincoln just couldn't bring himself to hit his own sister. He didn't have it in him to hurt his loved ones. He lowered his fist and began to walk away, but not without stating…

Lincoln: "Never mind. She's not worth it anyway. I'm done with this family."

As Lincoln retreated and walked away from the front room, further into the building where he just was, Viribus struggled to hide his disappointment in his student's lack of ability to dish out a beatdown. It almost seemed as if Lincoln's final statement of cold rejection towards his sister was just his way of making an excuse for not attacking his violent sibling.

Viribus: "A pity. I was looking forward to watching that."

He then turned his attention back to the Loud family to give them one final statement and warning…

Viribus: "Okay, Louds. Here's the way it is. You heard it from the kid himself. He doesn't want you in his life anymore! He thinks you're disgusting, despicable creatures and I don't blame him! From what I've seen and heard, you people need help. The boy is better off with us, so you might as well just get out of here! Until you learn to be better sisters, as well as more responsible parents, you don't deserve to have this boy in your lives! Now get out of my building!"

While the sisters tried to stand their ground and continue opposing his stance, the parents took note out of the line he just gave them, regarding their need to be 'more responsible parents'. In a moment of uncertainty, shame, regret, sadness, and defeat, Rita and Lynn Sr gave in.

Lynn Sr: "Come on, kids. Let's go."

Lana: "What!?"

Leni: "But what about Linky?"

Rita: "He's made it quite clear he doesn't want to be with us right now. Maybe these guys are right. We need to improve ourselves as people before we're ready to get him back. For now, we've just got to give him the space he needs to figure things out. And during that time, we can also work on being a better family."

As the Louds headed for the door, the aggressive, cocky and egotistical Eddie decided to taunt the saddened family…

Eddie: "Yeah, that's right. You losers better go back to that dump Royal Woods where you belong!"

Lynn: "Hey, watch it! Before I go over there and shut you up myself!"

Eddie: "Hah. A little girl? Shut me up?! That's funny." He chuckled.

Lynn: "Alright, you're asking for a knuckle sandwich!" she replied as she raised her fist in anger.

Luna: "Alright, Dudette. That's enough! Let's go." She said as she held back her smaller sister. Everyone present knew both kids were aggressive and prone to violent outbursts, so a fight between them was a certainty if not broken up quickly. The Louds had no intention of letting that happen, so they broke it up before it could go down.

The Louds then all retreated back to their van and began to drive away. As the van was pulling off, the Louds glanced back at the building one last time. All of them were heartbroken that Lincoln had abandoned them, but they knew why. There were problems concerning their family relationship, and the behaviour and treatment they emitted towards one another. They knew Lincoln and Viribus made some good points about what they were saying.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was upset about what had happened. He hated the whole confrontation which had just transpired. He didn't know whether to be furious that his family tracked him down and just thought that all was suddenly forgiven, or feel sorry for them because of how much Viribus verbally berated them and got in their faces. One thing he knew, however, was that his new friend was disappointed in him for showing restraint when given the opportunity to strike his sister down.

Lincoln (to the audience): "I don't know, guys. Am I being too harsh or unforgiving towards them? I know they're not perfect, but they're my family, and I know they love me. Maybe it doesn't always show, but they are not bad people. I'm… not sure. I'm sure that I'm in for it now, though. Master Viribus won't be happy with me that I disobeyed his orders!" he stated as he began to display signs of worry.

He then got up and began to walk back towards his master and friends, but as he was approaching them, he started to overhear a conversation taking place between them. He then stopped as he was curious as to hear what they were speaking about…

Wayne: "So, a little annoyed that Lincoln didn't obey your orders, Master?"

Viribus: "No."

Hilary: "But he went against your teachings. Everything we stand for here."

Eddie: "Yeah, I thought he had changed for the better, but it looks like the guy's still a complete wimp!"

Viribus: "He's still new to all this. He's still adjusting to our ideals and our way of life. He'll come around eventually. He's just not ready to fully embrace our directives yet."

Sid: "So, should we make sure we don't spill the beans about our upcoming plan to take over Royal Woods Elementary School to him yet?"

Viribus: "No, the boy is not ready to find out about our true intentions for Royal Woods and beyond at this time."

At that point, Lincoln's alertness and suspicion grew, and he made his presence known to the others…

Hilary: "Got it. We'll keep quiet about our upcoming plans to Lincoln for now."

Lincoln: "And what plans might those be?!"

Viribus and the others then turned around, shocked and surprised, to see Lincoln emerge into the room, having heard every word they had just spoken. Having been caught, Viribus knew he would have trouble explaining to Lincoln. Now the white haired boy was onto his case, and was demanding answers about what his greater intentions truly were…

 **So, the bad guys have unintentionally revealed too much information to the protagonist. How will Viribus be able to explain himself to the Loud boy? Or will this be the part of the story where Lincoln realises the error of his ways? Or will he agree with Viribus when he hears what he has to say? I wouldn't want the outcome too obvious, would I? Anyway, since there are some spoiled plot synopses for upcoming LH episodes later month, I'm going to take a very temporary break from writing more on this FanFic so I can fulfil my obligation to get reactions/reviews done for each episode. After I've worked on my predictions post for my DeviantArt and Wikia accounts, I should be able to resume work on this story until the next wave of new episodes are released. I will try to keep some sort of consistent rate of progress going on this story if I can. Hopefully, on average if I can get about one new chapter uploaded per week, I'll call that satisfactory.**


	8. True Colours

**Now we have reached the turning point of the story. This will be a crucial chapter as it will determine the relationship between Lincoln and Viribus for the rest of the tale. Will Lincoln be horrified by the plans of his new ally, or will he agree with what his master intentions and remain loyal? You are about to find out, but whatever the outcome of this confrontation is, it will have serious ramifications for the rest of the cast. Let's just say Viribus is not the type to think too small…**

Lincoln: "So, Jake, or should I call you Master Viribus like the others?"

Viribus: "Yes, you should. It's the ultimate sign of respect, respect I have earned and you must show me at all times!"

Lincoln: "What did you mean when you said I can't yet know about your true intentions?! What plans do you have exactly?! Apart from taking over my school?!"

Viribus was reluctant to tell Lincoln of the true extent of his plans, believing he had not yet converted the mentality of his newest recruit to the point where there was any guarantee of loyalty or compliance. While he had convinced Lincoln of the idea of standing up for himself and being a stronger and more 'assertive person', he hadn't informed him that his ambitions expanded to far greater lengths than that. Nevertheless, he figured the boy was smart and savvy enough to see through any lies, so he sensed he would have to tell the truth…

Viribus: "Lincoln, everything I have told you… I meant every word, and you know there was a lot of truth to what was said. Don't deny it. But I would be lying if I said my plans ended at us simply learning to be stronger and more willing to fend for ourselves in the world."

Lincoln: "Meaning?" he further questioned.

Viribus: "All of this. My efforts to create a group of people who would work with me to accomplish my greatest desires. All of the extensive and consistently intense training we have put ourselves through to become physically and mentally tougher than the rest of those vermin masses out there. It all serves a grander purpose. It contributes towards a vision I have, one which I have held for many years. We need to seize control of society and make the rest of the world fear and respect us! Only then can we finally live happy and prosperous lives!"

Lincoln was beginning to get freaked out by what his 'friend' was telling him…

Lincoln: "So, what?! Are you saying we go around physically beating and punishing people, including everyone who stands in our way, until people give in and just get on their knees and worship us every time we walk into a room?!" he questioned with a demanding yet sarcastic tone.

Viribus: "Pretty much, yeah. That's exactly what I had in mind."

That response flabbergasted Lincoln. At that point, all he could provide as a response was exactly what he was thinking at that moment…

Lincoln: "Are you crazy!? I can't believe I'm hearing this. You're completely out of your mind!" he insisted.

Viribus began to find Lincoln's questioning, opposing and insulting stance against him irritating. He realised he would have to silence the boy quickly, because he preferred to only require giving his newest friend a verbal rather than physical subduing.

Viribus: "Look, kid. The truth is just becoming stronger is not enough if you really want to make a difference! Those people out there, they're scum! Every last one of them! People will step on you, and walk through you in life if you let them! That's how this world works. And that's a life lesson I learned the hard way. If you want people to stop treating you like garbage, you have to force them to! You need to make sure they are afraid of you, that they know you will not let them get away with such treatment. Your sisters, your friends, your neighbours, your bullies. They all take advantage of your weak-willed nature because you let them! I should know… because that's what happened to me. All my life, I was mistreated, and practically TORTURED because I was different, and because I was weak! Because I allowed people to be that way towards me. And now I'm seeing the same happen to you and other kids like you out there. And I'm done letting that behaviour go on unpunished. As far as I'm concerned, it's payback time! We… are superior beings! We're better than the vermin out there that roam civilisation. I'm just making sure we get what we deserve! A better life. A place amongst the table of kings. That's what we are, and that's how others will come to recognise us. Lincoln Loud, join me in our quest to achieving true supremacy in society!"

Lincoln was utterly shocked at this point. He met Jake only recently, less than a week ago. Yet the two had bonded and become close allies, all during a time in which Lincoln was in need of a friend, and of emotional support. But while Lincoln initially believed his friend to have noble intentions, what he really had in mind was something far more sinister, far more radical, and far more extreme. Lincoln then realised a few things, and brought himself to speak his mind, despite being in the presence of his imposing, intimidating, and at that moment, infuriated 'friend'…

Lincoln: "Wait a second. Is this why you came along to help me? You never had any intention of helping me with my problems, or of turning me into a better person! You just wanted another soldier in your nutty 'quest' for power against a world that wronged you, or something crazy like that!"

Viribus: "It's not as crazy as you think, kid. If what I'm saying weren't true, would you have been in a position where you were alone and in need of help in the first place?"

Lincoln was struggling to comprehend the conversation at this point, but verbally fought on anyway, certain that his opposition was a nutcase at this point and couldn't possibly be right…

Lincoln: "What are even talking about…!? Okay, look! I thought you just wanted to become a more strong-willed person, who could be reasonable and grounded in his thoughts, and also stand his ground when he needed to. And that you wanted to help me and those other friends of yours do the same. But no! That's not what you want! That was never what you really intended! It was all about getting people to fulfil your ridiculous fantasies about being some god amongst men or something. What you're saying is just nuts! There's a difference between learning to stand up for yourself and just being a cruel and violent psychopath! If there's one thing I've learned, it's that I'm actually happy I'm not a violent and vengeful person. Because hearing you now…"

Viribus: "Silence, boy!"

Lincoln: "No! Maybe you don't realise it, but by doing what you say you're gonna do, you're becoming exactly like the thing you hate! In fact, you're worse. You are the ultimate bully, Jake!"

Viribus: "Shut your mouth, Loud! I won't tolerate this blatant disrespect from the likes of you! You are just a small child! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Lincoln: "Well, I know what you're planning isn't right or fair!"

As the confrontation continued to progress, the heat of the situation kept rising. Every passing sentence caused both engaged in the conversation to increase their levels of rage and frustration. Both arguing very opposing and contrasting views and both not surrendering to the other. That last comment from Lincoln struck a nerve in the mind of Viribus. He believed his views and ideals to be right, meaning that from his perspective, Lincoln's claim was pure blasphemy. Furthermore, he came to the conclusion, through his harsh life experiences, that life simply isn't fair, and the fact that a small boy who he thought didn't know any better was against him based on the fact that what he intended to do wasn't fair… that pushed Viribus into a state of intense anger, which he then proceeded to lash out against Lincoln…

Viribus: "FAIR?! I'll tell you what's not fair! Spending your entire life as a victim of bullying, exclusion, condescension, disrespect, violent treatment, and discrimination! Then having to sit back and be alone and without appreciation or even acknowledgement for existing, while everybody else, including those who wronged you, living happy and fulfilling lives! Well, boy. Let me tell you something! All my waiting, preparing and dedication has finally paid off! The master plan I have devised is ready to put into practice, and I'm sure not going to let some weedy, skinny, moronic little runt RUIN IT FOR ME NOW!"

Lincoln stepped back as he was truly frightened at this point. Lincoln had been scared many times before. All the times he angered his family. All the times one, a few of, or even all of his sisters became enraged with him, ready to attack at any second. The times when he was confronted by bullies, such as Hank or Hawk, or even at a time, his friend Ronnie Anne herself. But this trumped any of those occasions. Lincoln stood before a fit and well-trained adult in his early-20s, who was armed, dangerous, had a number of minions at his disposal, and to top it all off, was clearly mentally disturbed and sadistic, and was currently infuriated with him. Lincoln tried to retreat from the situation, but quickly enough his adversary continued to speak…

Viribus: "Why won't you accept the life lessons I have taught you?! Have you learned nothing from our time together, boy?"

Lincoln: "Yes, and for what it's worth, some of your advice and guidance actually sounded pretty good to me. But this, this is madness! You may not be above it, but I would never violently lash out against people in a way that would seriously hurt them. I may be mad at my family right now, but I would never want to hurt them. Same goes for my friends, and even total strangers. Have you ever heard the saying 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'? What you're talking about, what you plan to do.. it will only end horribly! I wanted to learn to fend for myself a little better, to not be so easily intimidated by others, but not to be a violent nutjob who just brutalises people out of pettiness. If you're what being strong is all about, then I wouldn't mind remaining a weakling!" He struggled to say, as he was still afraid of what the response may be, but he was following perhaps one of the few admirable pieces of wisdom Jake had given him, to stand his ground.

Viribus: "You see? That, right there. That is why you had it so bad that you felt the need to leave your house! That's why you're always the victim of poor treatment from your sisters, so called friends, and even other children! That's why you're constantly bullied, harassed and overpowered by everyone you come across! You're weak! And you accept it! That's why you're a pushover who gets trampled on by everyone you ever meet! That's why I win and you lose!"

Lincoln: "You're wrong! You're not strong or powerful. You're just butthurt, petty and sad."

Viribus was losing his patience with the Loud. He had hoped for subordination rather than resistance, but Lincoln was not backing down. Now he had passed his outburst of rage, he had come to a conclusion; Viribus did not wish to lose his newest recruit, so he changed his tone and approach and, after calming down a little, tried one last time to regain the allegiance of the white-haired child…

Viribus: "But that's the thing, I can help you. You admit you are weak, and I can fix that. Come on, Lincoln. Give my ideas a chance. In time, you will see that I was right. Come on, let's not let one petty squabble and a few heated exchanges spoil our friendship. We would be great together as saviours of society, Lincoln. After all, the world owes us for the way it has treated us over the years. The way I see it, we are due some compensation and it's time we worked together to make the world pay up! Stand by my side, Lincoln Loud, and together, we can ascend not only into strong and admirable individuals, but into TRUE GODS!" he let slip as he got carried away with his speech intended to convince Lincoln to remain loyal to him.

Viribus then extended his hand out to the child. Lincoln thought about the offer for a second. He asked himself if Viribus was actually correct in his beliefs. But that moment quickly passed, and Lincoln rejected the offer, concluding…

Lincoln: "I'm sorry, Viribus… Jake. If this is how you think, then… I can't be your friend anymore." He struggled to say, as he did so with a strong sense of sadness and slight regret.

Viribus then hung his head down after Lincoln told him that. While Viribus had a passionate hatred for most people, there were a few he considered close friends. Those whom he genuinely felt a connection with and honestly cared for. Through his bonding with the boy, Viribus came to see Lincoln as a close friend and valuable ally. As such, Lincoln's rejection actually hurt the man. For the first time, Lincoln saw, just for a brief moment, a hint of emotional vulnerability in Viribus. He was visually distraught by the refusal to shake his hand. As if he were genuinely hurt that Lincoln had terminated his friendship with him. He felt betrayed; after having taken the boy in, taught him valuable life lessons and offered him a chance to improve his life, the boy turned away his friendship because of one disagreement. And because of that, he became livid and vengeful towards the Loud child…

Viribus: "If you're not with me, boy, then you're against me!" he stated as he aggressively grabbed Lincoln's arm and pulled him away.

Lincoln: "Let go of me!" he shouted as desperately tried to break free from the grip, but the strength applied against him by Viribus was far too great for his efforts to not be in vain.

Viribus then dragged Lincoln to a dark, cold and desolate room, which appeared to resemble a prison or dungeon. While clearly angry at that moment, Viribus committed to imprisoning Lincoln while containing a slight level of regret on his face, not wanting for their conflict to have come to this…

Viribus: "It's a shame you had to find out about my plan this early on, kid. You were not yet ready to comprehend the true extent of my intentions. Still, maybe this time alone in here is going to give you the chance you need to reflect on things, and come to realise that my way is best."

He then shoved the boy into the cell and sealed him inside. Lincoln then screamed for his life…

Lincoln: "YOU MONSTER! Let me out of here! Locking up children is illegal! You can't do this!"

Viribus: "Actually, Loud, I can. I can do anything I want. That's one of the perks of being god. And if you come to your senses, you'll see that you can be a god, too."

Lincoln: "You're insane, and you're not a god! You'll pay for this! You'll never get away with it!"

Viribus: "And just who's going to stop me?! Nobody knows you're here. You left your family and then, as far as they're concerned, you disappeared. Then when they came to your rescue, you rejected them. Your friends have no idea where you are. Face it, the world has forsaken you. I'm all you have. So hopefully, you'll soon come to accept my ways and join in my conquest for humanity. I'll give you some time to think about it."

As the mad man walked away from the cell, Lincoln then fell on his knees, closed his eyes and began crying as everything had crumbled around him, it seemed. He began to feel as if all hope was lost, and to top it all off, he knew of Jake's plans to violently and ruthlessly terrorise and take control of his local area, and beyond. This was a true low point for the Loud boy…

But Lincoln Loud wasn't as alone as he might have thought at that moment. He had many friends and people who cared about him, and one way or another, the people who loved him would come through for him at his time of need. But how would they save him now…?

 **Wow. The protagonist went from becoming independent from his family and being a welcome member of this group of new friends he has just met, to becoming their prisoner all in one chapter. That goes to show the kind of power Viribus has over him. This chapter was written as the turning point in the story, as now things will divert away from being about Lincoln joining a new group or cult, and move towards what said group intends to do in the name of their beliefs and philosophy. It was also written to portray the contrasts between both Lincoln and Viribus. Viri is far less forgiving and much more resentful of the world's hostility towards him than Lincoln, and has far more radical ideas concerning how he aims to change the world for the better, at least in his mind. While Lincoln isn't necessarily the type to hold massive grudges, and genuinely loves his family and friends despite sometimes receiving the short end of the stick, Viri takes things very personally and loathes everybody for, in his own words, making his life a misery. Essentially, Viri is what Lincoln would be if he held a grudge forever inside him and never let it go, if he had no sense of love, compassion or forgiveness in his heart. If he let every little time someone wronged plague on his mind, and responded with violence and hatred. Oh wait, am I still talking about Viribus? Anyway, the next chapter should be uploaded soon.**


	9. Lessons Learned

**Okay, it's been a couple of weeks since I last posted a chapter for this story. Mainly because I spent all of last week working on episode reactions for the most recent batch of new episodes for the show. Anyway, I wanted to take a break from this for a week or two since I wasn't in the right mindset to continue at that time. Now, I appreciate my last chapter generated some controversy, specifically the ending announcement where I went off on a mini-rant about No Such Luck and Brawl haters. Admittedly, adding that paragraph of outburst onto the end of my previous chapter was rather unprofessional and could even be considered offensive to some, so for that sudden outburst, I apologise. Regardless of how I feel, I should not use my FanFiction as a means to directly bash on fans with differing thoughts to my own. The truth is, the character of Viribus is not purely a cipher for the intent of reflecting on the actions of haters, even if I did point out some parallels between them. Direct criticism isn't really the best way of conveying a point. In actuality, Viribus is more of a reflection on the notion that has been put fourth regarding what would happen if Lincoln actually became the angry, revenge filled person some have suggested he should be when concerning his sisters. There are also some other sources of influence behind his character, though I would rather not diverge into that right now. Anyway, I've come this far into writing the story, and I'm not going to stop now. So, here is the newest chapter, which will return to The Loud House itself and see how the family responded to the events of chapter 7, before shifting back to Lincoln's predicament…**

The Loud family returned home in Vanzilla from what had been a painfully unsuccessful attempt at regaining their lost son and brother. While they finally knew where he was, they had discovered he was not as forgiving or reaccepting of them as they had hoped. Lincoln Loud had washed his hands of the rest of the family, and had chosen a new life alongside his new allies.

Completely defeated inside, the Loud siblings each retreated to their own bedrooms upon entering the house. Lynn Sr and Rita simply sat down on the couch, wallowing in self pity and intense sadness over the cold rejection of their own son against them. Rita held back the tears as Lynn Sr offered her a tissue, trying to comfort her. Then, in typical fashion for the sensitive and somewhat excitable adult, it was the father of the child who actually began sobbing uncontrollably, with his wife being the one who had to hug him and calm him down.

The children were in no better an emotional state. Lori didn't even touch her phone, not being in the mood for talking to Bobby, which for her was a real shocker. Leni was beside her and was just crying into her pillow. Luna was playing an incredibly slow, sad, gloomy and depressing tune on her guitar, while Luan stated the following…

Luan: "I think I'm going to have change over to tragedy, because comedy just isn't something I can get into right now." A statement which perfectly reflected the negativity inside her mind at the time.

Lynn Jr was throwing a tennis ball against the wall repetitively like always. But she did so with much more aggression than usual, almost as if she were taking out her anger by trying to break a hole in the wall with her ball. Lucy, seemingly appearing normal since she's already gothic in personality, said the following to show how much worse she was than usual…

Lucy: "I know how you feel, sister. This Lincoln stuff has hurt me, too. I can't be my cheerful self right now." She said to Lynn's confusion.

Lynn: "Um, Luce. You're never cheerful." She responded with a deadpan tone.

Lucy: "Well, I'm not normally as miserable as this."

Lynn: "Sorry, it's hard to tell the difference."

Lucy: "Sigh."

Lana and Lola were so depressed that they were actually doing the opposite of what they would normally do. Lola was actually so desperate for comfort that she went over to some of Lana's reptile pets and began hugging and stroking them, hoping they would embrace her back.

Lola: "Maybe we don't talk often enough, Hops. I guess your kinda cute, if you take away the warts and disgusting tongue."

Lana: "You always said my lizards and pets were disgusting!" she challenged.

Lola: "Hey, I'm trying to bond with my new friends here! Do you mind?!" she bit back.

Lana herself was sitting at Lola's play table and was trying to have a tea party with Lola's dollies. Something she would never normally do. But she was also desperate for comfort, and was trying to fill the part of her that felt empty following Lincoln's rejection with a bunch of stuffed animals in a pretend social gathering.

Lisa was actually resorting to her scientific niche to devise a (completely ridiculous) solution to their dilemma. She was thinking of cloning Lincoln, holding a set of blueprints in her hand. She then looked at Lily, who was also sad, as a potential test subject. Lisa then decided against it, her more caring and morally aware side getting the best of her…

Lisa: "No, sister. I couldn't do that. Risking your well being isn't going to get our brother back." She regrettably said.

The entire sibling group was miserable, but worse than that, they were disappointed and disgusted with themselves. For everything they had done and what they caused to happen. They needed to discuss what they were going to do about the situation and how, if even possible, they could fix things. Their parents were way too down in the dumps depressed to bother enforcing the grounding on the kids at that point, so they figured they would take advantage and hold one of their sibling meetings, like they often do. They decided to talk about what they would do about the whole Lincoln situation…

Lori: "Okay, you all know why we are here. We need to talk about what we're going to do about Lincoln. He literally hates us!"

Luna: "Don't be overdramatic, dudette. He doesn't hate us, bro, he's just getting annoyed that we're not giving him space and time to himself to let go of all his fustrations!"

Lisa: "Unfortunately, sibling, it's not that simple. Our brother has made it clear he does not want to forgive us anytime soon. Also, combine the fact that his new surroundings are clouding his mentality…"

Leni: "What do you mean?"

Lynn: "She means Lincoln's still mad at us and these new nutjob psycho friends of his aren't going to make him ease up on us anytime soon!"

Lana: "Aw man! I miss him. I hope he comes around soon because I want my brother back!"

Lori: "We all do. But the fact is we've screwed up and we're going to need to make a very big effort to make things right again."

Lucy: "Yes, I can see a tunnel, a vision of light at the end of this dark path… oh wait, it just closed! It's hopeless."

Luna: "That's enough of your sass and darkness, sis. This is serious."

Lucy: "Well, how exactly do any of you plan on doing that? Writing an apology letter? Baking him a cake? Making some fake promise to be sweet little angels forever?"

Luan: "She's got a point. Our attitudes have been pretty rotten." She said feeling defeated.

Lori: "Guys, you're not helping!"

Lynn: "Oh, what does it matter!?" she said, feeling ready to give up and give in to all the criticism.

Lori: "Lynn! Stop it! None of this is helping anyone!"

Lynn: "Oh, come on! Let's not beat around the bush, here! We're a messed up family! And that Viriben guy was right!"

Lisa: "I believe our sibling referred to him as Viribus."

Lynn: "Whatever! He was right about everything! I'm the worst sister in the world! All I ever did was pick on Linc, bully him, hurt him, threaten him, make him do things he didn't want to! I even got him kicked out of the house one time!"

Lucy: "To be fair, he did go through with the deception until it backfired."

Lynn: "It doesn't matter! All I've ever done is make his life miserable, and all of yours! Think about it, all the fighting, ruthless competition, mean behaviour and falling out in this house. Who's the biggest instigator of that? Me! My competitive drive must make you all crazy sometimes!"

Lana: "But sis, we're all far from perfect. We all have faults that the others can't stand. It's just who we are and we learn to accept each other anyway."

Lola: "Yeah, like I've learnt to tolerate Lana always getting dirty."

Lana: "Yeah, and I've got used to Lola being such a spoilt pink princess."

Lynn: "But think of all the times I've made you all uneasy just being around me! No wonder Lincoln had enough of this house! Strange thing is, I treated him roughly because I wanted him to be tougher, to be able to handle the outside world and all the hostility we would face. But by trying that, I turned him against me and this house! Now he's gone and he's with some total stranger! I'm a total LOSER! UGH!"

Seeing her usually upbeat and cheery sister so utterly defeated and depressed inside, the usual gloomy and near stoic sister comforted her, starting with a rather ironic sentence…

Lucy: "Lynn, don't be such a downer. Look, none of us are perfect. We all have our flaws. I've sometimes felt the way Lincoln feels now. One time, I got so sick of you all annoying me, without even trying I might add, that I cast a spell on you all to teach you a lesson."

Lori: "Yeah, and all of my harsh attitude and tough commanding… it's just because I want to make sure there is some level of order and reason in this house. I would love to be more relaxed and down to earth with you guys, but I have a role to play as the oldest sibling."

Luna: "I've not been perfect either, dudes. One time, I threatened to punch Linc over something really stupid!"

Luan: "And all I really need to add to this conversation is 3 words. April Fools Day!"

Lisa: "I think the evidence clearly dictates we all have had our moments of distasteful misconduct. My own occasional underhandedness is undeniable."

Lori: "Look. We're by no means a perfect family. But it's the strong and admirable families that recognise their problems and work together to overcome them. It takes strong and good people to grow and make progress as human beings for their own and everyone else's sake!"

Luna: "She's right, dudes. We gotta own up to things and do what we can to work on making it better."

Lori: "Yes. I know it's not going to be easy, and we all have a lot to answer for and a long way to go to make this right, but we're not monsters, and we're not beyond redemption. We can be great sisters to Lincoln and each other, and we can be a stable and reasonable family. I believe we all have that in us."

Lucy: "Maybe I could benefit from looking on the bright side for a change."

Lynn: "You guys really think we could do that? Even me?" she asked sincerely, while sniffing and struggling to hold back tears.

Leni: "Of course, Lynn. We're all in this together and we'll make it right together."

Lynn: "Thanks, guys. This means a lot." She said as she smiled and began feeling better.

The whole sibling group embraced in a collective hug. They were all feeling down in the dumps at that moment, so they mutually benefitted from the cuddle as a means of comfort.

Lola: "So… when are we going to try and get Lincoln back again?"

Lori: "When we're able to prove to ourselves that we've become a better family."

Lana: "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about rushing it, sis. I betcha Lincoln's doing just fine over there. From what I saw of that house, it didn't look too bad." She said while trying to reassure her sister.

Lola: "Um, hello! It was old and dusty and had barely anything in it! It was a horrible place!"

Lana: "You stress too much. I'm sure he's having a good time."

Little did little Lana know, Lincoln was, in fact, really NOT having a good time…

While the Loud's came to terms with the past and were making plans on how they could take action to improve their future as a cohesive unit, Lincoln was spending his hours alone, in the dark room where his new so-called friends left him.

Lincoln (to the audience): "Boy, did I screw up. After leaving my house and my family, and wandering the streets by myself, I then put all my trust in a total stranger! And as it turns out, he's a complete psychopath! Now I'm all locked up in this little room, alone! I thought this was what I wanted, to be rid of a crowded house and a bunch of annoying sisters. Guess I was wrong."

He then sighed as he placed his face into his palms, regretting the recent choices he had made. Several hours earlier, his family had arrived at his current destination to take him home, and clinging onto his anger and resentment, he turned them down. Now he was paying the price.

Lincoln then looked towards the window of the room as he saw the sun setting. The cold, dark and desolate room was about to get much darker. This only intensified his feelings of sadness, regret and loneliness at that moment.

Lincoln (to audience): "If only I had let go of my stupid grudge against them. I could have been at home right now. I'd give anything to be there… instead of here." He stated as he closed his eyes and shed a tear.

Lincoln then began to reflect on everything he had experienced the past few days of his life. All the teachings and lessons from his new 'allies' from learning to stand up for himself to responding against hostility with violence. Lincoln then stood up and looked at the window again, but this time, intended to use it as a substitute mirror, taking advantage of its reflective properties. He saw a reflection of himself, except the white hair was a lot messier, the pupils of his eyes were bright red, his teeth were sharper, and he had a sinister and aggressive grin on his face, as if he were ready to savagely attack someone. Lincoln then blinked and then the mental illusion ceased and he saw himself as he actually was at that moment; shocked, horrified and scared.

That reflection he had was a projection of his mentality at that moment. Lincoln saw a version of himself that resembled a stereotypically evil counterpart to himself, because that's how he viewed himself at that moment. That is what he thought Viribus had made him… evil, cruel and violent.

As he stepped back and tried to recollect his state of mind, believing he was hallucinating, Lincoln then blinked again, and this time, in his reflection, he saw Viribus. Utter disbelieve and fear set in, as Lincoln saw the man responsible for locking him in the very room in front of him, with a sadistic and demented smile on his face. Lincoln then fell over and closed his eyes out of fright and panic. He then opened his eyes and looked at the window again, and his vision was back to normal. He saw himself as he was once again.

But Lincoln knew he was not right inside. In his head, all sorts of horrifying thoughts were floating around, and those hallucinations were just the tip of the iceberg. Lincoln tucked up, as if he were cold and were attempting to keep himself warm, because he was trying to comfort himself while being afraid. He began thinking of all kinds of unpleasant thoughts in his head.

Thoughts like… what if he were just like Viribus?

 **So that was chapter 9. Truth be told, I have almost the entire remainder of the story written in its draft form. Just a little proof reading, tweaking and completion for the ending is required and it'll be ready for submission, and I'll be free to casually go and update it periodically. Based on the ending of this chapter, you can probably guess what the next chapter will be about, but I'll save that for next time. Anyway, the date in which I will upload chapter 10 is unknown at this stage. As always, I have episode predictions and reactions to make whenever new episodes of the show are coming up as a priority task. Also, I am interested in compiling a review for one of my favourite episodes of the show to date from the first season, so that may take up some time as well. It shouldn't be too long, though…**


	10. If He Were A Loud

**Chapter 10: If He Were a Loud.**

 **Well, here we are with the tenth chapter of the story. By this point, Lincoln has already begun his heel realization and is beginning to reflect on what his new 'friends' have taught and how he has changed as a person, though not for the better. Continuing from the previous chapter, this one will now begin with a sequence set in an AU where Lincoln is just like Jake/Viribus. It may be worth re-reading the previous chapter before reading this one. Anyway, let's get on with what is essentially an ending of sorts. By that, I mean this is the final chapter before the narrative direction takes a very different turn. But more on that later. Read the story and then view the bold text at the end of this chapter to understand what I'm talking about…**

 _It was early morning in the Loud House. Lincoln woke up in his bed and stretched his arms out, preparing himself for another day. But something was different about Lincoln today. It was safe to say he wasn't himself. This was more like Viribus, the violent and vengeful individual, inside the body of little Lincoln Loud. Needless to say, this did not look good for the Loud family._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Ah, today is going to be a great day!" he declared to himself proudly, as if he had some very grand intentions for that day._

 _Lincoln left the room and made his way to the upstairs hallway. He casually strolled across it without a care in the world. Noticeably, all the doors to the sibling's bedrooms were shut. The hallway was completely deserted, as if he were the only one present in the building. This would never be the norm, as with the sheer amount of siblings living in the house with Lincoln, it would be rare even during early morning or late night hours that Lincoln could walk across the house without running into anyone…_

 _But this was different. This was not the normal Lincoln. This was Lincoln if he were more like Viribus. The type of person who never takes anything from anybody. Someone who exacted drastic forms of revenge over any misdeed. Somebody who made people pay for crossing his path, and wasn't afraid to use violence and intimidation to have his way against others._

 _Leni: "Is he gone?" she asked from the confines of her bedroom, as her older sister went to silently peak through the bedroom door._

 _Lori: "Yeah, he's heading downstairs." She replied._

 _Leni: "Phew." She muttered in relief._

 _Viri-Lincoln (to the audience): "Life in the Loud House is great! I practically run this dump! Those dumb sisters of mine aren't ever going to get in my way or inconvenience me ever again! I've made it clear who's boss in this place, and now things couldn't be better!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln then went over to watch TV, but found the twins already at the sofa, watching a programme. Once he entered the room, both siblings immediately jumped out of their seats in fear of his presence, and instantly gave in to his dominance…_

 _Lola: "Oh hi, Lincoln. Good morning. We didn't hear you coming downstairs. What a pleasant surprise." She said with a forced smile and happy tone of voice._

 _Lana: "Yeah, we were turning on the TV so it was ready for ya. Here, have the remote. Watch whatever you want! We'll just go upstairs and have a tea party."_

 _Lola: "But you hate tea parties!" she questioned irritated._

 _Lana: "Shut up! Let's just get upstairs!" she insisted as she aimed to get them out of the room as quickly as possible._

 _Lana handed her older brother the remote and both of them retreated upstairs, leaving Lincoln free to watch whatever he wanted._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Ha ha! I love it when those little rejects run scared from me."_

 _Some time after Lincoln settled down, the sporty sister of his came down for a glass of milk. But she saw the boy sitting on the sofa and did not wish to be noticed. She tried tip-toeing down the stairs and sneaking around the edges of the room to avoid his notice. But he heard her, and greeted her accordingly…_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Hey, Lynn! What a sec!" he shouted as he got her attention, and she bricked it knowing she had been caught._

 _Lynn: "Oh, hey bro. what's up?" she asked nervously._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "How about we play a little wrestling?"_

 _Lynn: "Oh, it's cool. I just ate a meatball sub earlier. I'll get a cramp." She responded, trying to excuse herself._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "But you just woke up." He flatly stated with a hint of irritation, making it clear he knew she was lying._

 _Lincoln then suddenly grabbed Lynn, tackled her to the ground, and began applying an arm bar against her. She tried to resist showing pain, given her own butch and competitive nature, but he soon amplified the pressure, causing her to squeal in desperation._

 _Lynn: "Argh! Lincoln, I quit! You win!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "I win? Well, I must say I'm a little disappointed. Lynn Loud Jr, the girl who can't stand losing, just gives up so easily. Remember the things you used to tell me when we did this. About winning no matter what. About doing whatever it takes to become dominant over others, and never giving in until you succeed!?"_

 _He continued to increase the pressure against his sister, grinning sadistically as he prepared to break his sister's arm…_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Now, fight back! Come on, you're supposed to be the big, tough athlete while I'm just a scrawny little weakling. Now get out of this grip and knock me out!" he demanded._

 _Lynn: "Argh! Lincoln, please! Stop! You're gonna break my arm!" she screamed as she was in intense pain, fearing her limb may snap in two any second._

 _Lori: "That's enough, Lincoln! Let her go!" she shouted at her aggressive little brother, mustering up the courage to stand up to him despite the fear he implanted in all his sisters._

 _Lincoln then let go of the sporty one and looked up at his eldest sister, with a very angry and sinister look, as if he were making it clear to her that she's next._

 _Lori: "Lincoln, this needs to stop. You could have broken your sister's arm! I know you've been mad at us lately, but this behaviour is not justified!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "No, no. You're right. I'm getting too angry and irritable these days. I really need to learn to control my temper more." He said calmly as he seemingly began to walk away from the situation…_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "I really need to…" and he cut off his sentence there as he leaped towards Lori and tackled her to the ground._

 _Despite her superior size, this version of Lincoln knew his combat skills, and was also surprisingly strong. He grabbed Lori's legs and executed a double leg takedown to the taller sibling. Lori went straight to the ground, and now she was the next victim of Lincoln's wrath…_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Now… I'm LITERALLY going to turn YOU into a human pretzel!"_

 _Lori: "Lincoln, get off! You're literally scaring me!" She pleaded out of terror as she was worried of what her violent brother would do, while on the verge of tears._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "You know something? It's cute that you think you're still in charge of your siblings. Face it, sis. I run things around here! I'm the boss! And if you cross me, oppose me, or even talk back to me ever again, I will make you suffer! Got it?!"_

 _Lori: "Get off me! You're a monster!" she screamed as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, preparing for an attack._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "No, you're the monsters. You treat me differently, what, because I'm a boy? Because I'm different?! For years, I've had to put up with you scumbags outnumbering me, oppressing me, attacking me, making me feel bad, excluding me and just treating me like a sack of…"_

 _Leni: "Lincoln! Get off Lori!" she said as she entered the room._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Oh good, the more the merrier. You all need to hear this anyway."_

 _Lincoln then got off Lori and she retreated away from him. Lori and Leni then embraced each other in a hug since the older sister needed comforting after being attacked._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "You can all act like I'm the monster all you want, but the truth is, you're the ones who are bad sisters! I find it funny that you never told Lynn to get off me all the times she was roughhousing with me, Lori, but the second you see me attack her, I'm going too far and need to be stopped."_

 _Lori: "But most of the times when she did it, she was just playing with you. Rarely if ever did she mean any real harm! But you were intentionally trying to injure her just for a sick joke!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Well, the way I see it, that's what you have to do in order to get any respect in life! You have to beat down all your enemies until they fear you, you have to make everyone run and hide in the corner every time you enter a room! Only then can you finally have a life worth living!"_

 _Lori: "What is wrong with you, brother!?" she questioned, so confused and saddened by his crazy and violent he was sounding to her at that moment._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "All you dumb girls ever do is make my life a misery! So now, I'm going to get my own back on all of you! These past few months… are just the beginning. I'm going to make you all puppets, that I abuse and berate for my own amusement, because it's what you deserve! And I'd like to see any of you losers try to stop me!"_

 _Lori: "Lincoln, what has gotten into you!?" she asked as Leni continued to try and comfort her._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "I would ask you the same question, Lori. But I know the answer. The truth is, you've had it out for me ever since I went over and clocked my bully in the face after she bullied me!"_

 _Lori: "That was my Bobby's little sister, and you just smacked her right in the eye! He broke up with me over that!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Oh sure, because your dumb boyfriend is so much more important to you that you couldn't care less that his little sister was tormenting your brother at school! You always were such a self-centred, overgrown brat! Now shut your mouth, I'm outta here!"_

 _With that, he went upstairs and left his sisters to collect themselves after he had attacked and threatened them. Some of the sisters were now in the upstairs hallway, minding their own business, but when Lincoln was heard approaching them, they all scattered back to their bedrooms, not wanting to get in his way._

 _Except for one of them…_

 _Luna: "I heard what you did down there, bro! That was way harsh! You should apologise to Lynn and Lori!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Oh sure, tackling them to the ground is way harsh but whenever you idiots used to attack me… totally fine I guess! Get lost you stupid woman!" he retorted as he shoved his big sister out of the way._

 _Luna: "I won't let you treat us this way! I get it! We've not been the perfect sisters, but this attitude reeks! You're out of control, dude! This needs to stop!"_

 _Before Luna could say anymore, Lincoln grabbed her by the throat and backed her up against the wall. He then intimidated the rocker and got right up in her face, and began talking …_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "As I told those morons downstairs, this is just the start! You girls have done nothing but treat me like garbage all my life because I'm different! Admit it, you all never loved me in the same way as each other because I was a boy and I just didn't fit in, did I?! Well, now it's my turn to take out my frustrations on you! From now on, you're my punching bags! I will never forgive you people for ruining my childhood years with all your antagonism! Payback is coming, and it's coming for you! Which reminds me…"_

 _Lincoln then let go of Luna and turned his attention to her roommate…_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Hey joker, get out here!"_

 _Luan heard the call from her brother that was obviously meant for her. She didn't dare disappoint her new and wrathful brother, so she rushed to the hallway from her room to meet him._

 _Luan: "Yes, Lincoln?" she asked, scared of what his intentions were at that moment._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Remember that prank you pulled last April Fools Day…?" he asked as he began to laugh, adopting a more cheerful and playful manner._

 _Luan: "Um, yeah. Oh yes. That prank where you ended up falling down the stairs?" she pretended to laugh along nervously._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Oh yeah. I remember that." He recalled as he let out a fake chuckle._

 _Lincoln then changed his expression from happy to vengeful…_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "That hurt." He stated sternly._

 _Luan: "Sorry, Linc. It was just a joke." She desperately tried to justify._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Was it? Well… SO IS THIS!"_

 _Lincoln then grabbed Luan and dragged her to the staircase. She tried fighting against it, but this version of Lincoln was incredibly strong and tough for an 11 year old boy._

 _Luna and the younger siblings, who had now all gone to the hallway to see what the commotion was all about, stood there and watched in horror as their only brother was about to exact some painful and dangerous revenge against their sister…_

 _Lisa: "Sibling! This is insanity! You could break every bone in your Sister's skeletal frame!"_

 _Lana and Lola: "Lincoln! NO!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Oh yes! This is what happens when you cross me!"_

 _Luan: "Please Linc, I'm sorry!" she desperately pleaded._

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Aw, come on, sis! Can't you take a joke?"_

 _Luan: "WHAT!? How is THIS a joke?!"_

 _Viri-Lincoln: "Because it's funny! Ha ha ha… GET IT!?" he screamed in her ear before showing the most sadistic, sinister and evil grin anyone ever could on their face._

 _Lincoln then smiled at his horrified sisters before then throwing the comedic sibling off the top of the stairs downwards. As Luan plummeted to the bottom of the stairs, her body in the air, she began screaming, and braced herself for impact…_

 _Luan: "AAAARRRRGGGGH….."_

(the view closes towards Luan's open mouth as she is screaming while falling, only for the dream sequence to end, and when the view extends again, it is Lincoln who is screaming, having just come out of a horrifying nightmare…)

Lincoln: "AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

He began breathing heavily, and was sweating. Lincoln had just had the most terrifying nightmare he could imagine. He just fathomed what would happen if here we just like Viribus, and what the outcome would be if someone like that were part of the Loud family. He imagined what life would be like if Viribus were him, living with his sisters, and the fear he would be put into their hearts and the pain he would have inflicted on them. Is that what Lincoln Loud would really want? Lincoln had realised in the harshest way possible that the views and teachings of his so-called friend, who had already shown his true colours by imprisoning him in the dark room he currently occupied, were toxic to his very soul. The idea of lashing out in extreme extents towards everyone was destructive. Never being able to forgive or rise above hostility was only going to lead to more pain and suffering for everyone. Viribus was an excessively aggressive and mentally unstable being, damaged by years of wrongdoing, and at that moment Lincoln knew. He knew that was not the type of person he wished to become…

Lincoln (to the audience): "That was horrible! What a nightmare! If I've realised one thing, it's that I don't want to be anything like him! He's a merciless, ruthless, cold and unforgiving violent man, who relishes in making others suffer! I'm all for standing up for myself and being 'assertive' but I am not evil! I may be angry with my family sometimes, but I would never want to hurt them out of petty spite."

Petrified by the images presented through his own mentality, Lincoln tried to regain his composure, to restore a sense of calmness and sanity in his mind. At that moment, Lincoln began to think hard about everything. He began to review the situation and consider how things really are. Everything he had been told recently, what was true and what was all just a lie?

Lincoln then remembered a series of events from the past which made him reconsider his pessimistic view against his family. He remembered past occurrences where he helped them, they aided him, or he and his sisters went through a mutual bonding experience which demonstrated the strength of their sibling relationship…

Lori. Lincoln recalled the time when Lori willingly got in trouble at work just so she could please her younger brother, who was trying to fit in with a bad crowd at the time (The Waiting Game). She put her own employment at risk so she could satisfy Lincoln's desires, which is a true demonstration that she cares for him. She was strict sometimes but only because she was doing her best to keep the siblings in line for their own good.

Leni. Lincoln remembered the time when she was so selfless and caring towards her family, even to the point of self-sacrifice (One Flu Over the Loud House). Surely one so altruistic could not be a sister from hell. That day, she even reminded him about the virtue of selflessness. He admired Leni, simple but giving.

Luna. She may not have went about it in the best way at first, but Luna went to great efforts to provide Lincoln with a satisfying first concert experience (For Bros About to Rock). In the end, they had a lot of fun together. Lincoln was reminded how Luna was the type of sibling who always cared about making sure everyone in the family was enjoying themselves and their lives. A true sister and friend.

Luan. She gave Lincoln his first ever official job (Funny Business). Then, even after he hogged the spotlight from her, and ditched her to make it on his own, she still came to his rescue when he was failing at the emo girl's party to entertain everyone. Despite betrayal, Luan was not going to just step aside and let Lincoln embarrass himself and shatter his own self-confidence. Despite her more 'over the top' comedic tendencies, Luan was just someone who wanted everyone to be happy. Hardly a demon incarnate…

Lynn. Yes, she was rough and even mean at times, but she never truly intended any legitimate malice. She was essentially a big brother who while not above teasing and roughhousing, was always going to be there to protect him from bigger threats. It was also never doubtful that she truly cared for him; he remembered the time when she took a lot of hours out of her day, for many days, to train him to play football after his mother forced him to take up a sport (The Loudest Yard). She went to great efforts to help him and asked for nothing in return.

Lucy. Lincoln once stepped in and helped his younger sister after it was revealed she clogged the toilet with a Princess Pony comic (Sleuth or Consequences). She showed great gratitude after he took the wrap for her and pretended he was the one who liked the laughably cringeworthy Princess Pony franchise. They have spent time engaging in many activities together, and the two could relate, as they both tended to most often be the sibling outnumbered by the rest. But she never went as far as to violently threaten the other sisters with their lives, and neither should he.

Lana. Lincoln recollected a time when he had to train her to win a pageant after Lola received an injury (Toads and Tiaras). For his own selfish reasons, he demanded Lana acted in an ungirly fashion, contrasting her natural behaviour. But when he realised the error of his ways and apologised, his sister was quick to forgive him and embrace in affection. If she could be so forgiving, why couldn't he at that moment?

Lola. Lola was considered among the more 'difficult' of the siblings to handle on your typical day, but Lincoln remembered all the times she underwent self-improvement and became a better person for the benefit of not only herself but also everyone around her. He remembered the time he taught her how to read (Read Aloud) after she confessed she was unable to do so, and even though their efforts were in vain as she learned when it was too late to win the contest they were in, it was still universally appreciated that she picked up the new skill as she was able to use her newfound reading ability to learn how to make pizzas as a means of making up for the fact that they missed the contest. For all her vices, Lola was not an evil tyrant of a child, far from it…

Lisa. Lincoln once influenced Lisa to change her personality (Making the Grade) for his own selfish desires relating to social popularity. While more popular with the kids at school, the smart Lisa demonstrated just how valuable she was when she wasn't around. Lisa constantly shared her intellectual gifts with her family, through means such as helping them siblings with their homework and assisting with cooking the meals they ate. Lincoln began to recall how much he came to value Lisa that day, and began to remember she is a more caring and sharing person than her usual stoic, scientific nature may have those unfamiliar with her to believe.

Lily was a similar case. Lincoln and the other siblings all once tried to mould Lily in their image (Changing the Baby), but it quickly became clear to them all that she was best remaining the way she was. It was that day that Lincoln realised no matter how much he and his siblings all contrast, and therefore may conflict with each other, they are all still family and should live together and accept the other's differences. Lily was just a cute, innocent little baby, and he walked out on her…

Rita and Lynn Sr even deserved recognition, he thought. He reminded himself how difficult the collective sibling body he and his ten sisters made were to handle. He remembered the McBrides being unable to cope with taking care of that many kids at a time, even if they were excellent at handling one child. That level of effort and stability while dealing with that many children was an exhausting and challenging commitment. So, what if they had a few shortcomings regarding their parenting skills? Maybe it was only fair to lighten up and give them a break.

As a family, they demonstrated their better side to him many times. Like when they got Smooch to perform outside his world and sang a song about he was the best brother ever. Or when the sisters stood by his side when they thought the parents were going to get rid of him, only for them to confirm they would never truly get rid of him forever. And when they sacrificed their new roommate arrangement because it was making Lincoln unhappy. In fact, for everytime they wronged him, there were more than enough times they made up for it. Only a bitter pessimist and hate-filled being would ignore all the good and only concentrate on the bad. That was the mentality of Viribus, and something Lincoln was beginning to do himself…

Lincoln finally recognised the reality of the situation. Yes, his family was chaotic and violent, and they were a handful to deal with at times, but that is human nature. People are flawed, but that doesn't mean they are evil, uncaring monsters. The Loud family is far from the worst of humanity, and Lincoln's previous assessment of them was clouded by a skewed judgement based on pessimism, hatred and desire for vengeance.

Lincoln reflected on everything he learned, all of his recent decisions. To leave the house and wander the streets alone, to allow his anger to lead him astray and follow the path and guidance of a total stranger who was not right in the head. Viribus's ways were not something he wished to replicate. A man who was mad with ambitions for vengeance and destruction, unable to show forgiveness or compassion towards the world around him, was the not the type of role model for Lincoln Loud. He did not want to be like that. Contrary to what Viribus intended by locking him away in a dark room, Lincoln did not come to agree with his views. Rather, Lincoln came to realise just how much he didn't want to be like Viribus. He needed to learn to forgive his family for the past, and not allow his anger to consume his mind.

Lincoln (to audience): "My family. I miss them. I should've forgiven them when I had the chance. Then I would have been at home right now, instead of in here. Viribus is wrong! Life is not worth living when all you do is lash out on the world and hate everyone! I need to get out of here, go back to my family. I miss them, and I bet they're missing me! They're not monsters, they're just people. People who love and care for me, and I love them, warts and all." He declared to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment and shed a tear. A tear of sadness and regret, but also love and pride for his family.

He then stood up and once again faced the window, to gaze up at the night sky…

Lincoln (to the audience): "I need to get out of here, and find my friends and my family. Whatever Viribus and his gang are planning, it needs to be stopped! If he has his way, so many people will suffer! I promise, I will get out of here, and I will stop Viribus!"

To be continued…

 **The reason why I put the 'TBC' line at the end is because I'm facing a bit of a dilemma. I want people's opinion on this. Here's the thing. The story is mostly written in its draft form and I know exactly where it is going. However, to keep things as vague and spoiler-free as possible, let's just say that from here onwards, the narrative is going to change direction quite drastically. Meaning that while the first 10 chapters have been true to the description of the story provided on , the next 9/10 chapters are going to change focus from Lincoln developing a bond with a new group and being lead to astray to said group executing a grand plan to enforce their views on the rest of society. What that plan is will be revealed in due time. I don't really want to spoil anymore than what the first 10 chapters have already alluded to. But because of this change in direction, I am wondering if it is worth officially finishing the 'Pushover or Payback' FF with 10 chapters and then putting the other 9/10 chapters in a separate FanFiction (I was thinking of calling it 'The Societal Invasion' but that is a WIP title) and basically calling PoP part 1 and that story part 2, which will continue directly from where the end of this one left off. What do you guys think? Should I just continue PoP and have all 19/20 chapters in the same story entry, or what it be formatted a little better if I had the two different halves as a part 1 and a part 2? I would like to hear what you guys think would be the superior choice. To be honest, I wrote this chapter as if it could be used to fit a sub-ending of sorts. Anyway, I'm going away for a week on the 21st of July, so this is probably the last new chapter I will upload before August (regardless of which choice I make concerning the above query). So, hopefully these 10 chapters will be enough to satisfy you all for now. P.S: If you guys are looking for more content from me, then feel free to check out my episode reaction/reviews and discussions on the show, all featured on DevianArt and the Wiki under the username Justsomeordinarydude, if you haven't already.**


	11. Back to School

**Here we go. After a brief hiatus due to my absence, I am back with another chapter of Pushover or Payback. I've decided to just stick with the original plan of leaving the FanFic as one self-contained story with 20 chapters, as opposed to create a 2nd FF that counts as a part 2. As such, here we are with what can be considered the beginning of the 2nd half of the tale, and a turning point for the narrative. We have dealt with Lincoln's personal struggle and emotional journey as he comes to realise his family are his allies, and these new friends of his are just crazy, violent basket-cases. Now we're going to be diving into the part of the story where Lincoln must escape his current state of imprisonment, while Viribus and his disciples plan to take over society, one step at a time… but how will they go about starting that rather ambitious plan?**

Lincoln may have had a psychological breakthrough in the last 24 hours, but for all his mental growth and realisation, he was still a prisoner of Viribus. He had no means of escape. He was in a dark and desolate room by himself, with a locked door, and a window high up that he had no means of reaching, since there were no objects in the room he could stand on. Even if he could somehow unlock or break the door, he would then have to find his way out of the hideout without being detected by his captors. Things still appeared very grim for the young Loud boy at that time.

While Lincoln was reflecting on things in his confinement, his new 'allies' were plotting and planning. Viribus had a plan to take control of the local populace, step by step; one that he had been working on for quite some time. He believed all he needed to achieve the first steps of this plan were himself and his crew, albeit with suitable weaponry. He decided to announce the beginning of his plan initiation to his followers…

Viribus: "Gather, my disciples. Today is the day we strike the first blow against the outside world!"

Eddie, Sid, Hilary and Wayne all gathered around their master and listened to his command…

Viribus: "Punire. Potens. Nocere. Defendere. My children. We have all been victims of the ruthless and cold society around us. We have been traumatised, tortured, abandoned, and rejected by the rest of the human race! But I say… it's time to take a stand! To say NO! They will look at us and think we're the bad guys, because we're not. We are the heroes of this story. We are going to make the world a better place, one area at a time. I promise you, life will change for the better!"

The disciples in unison: "Yeah!"

Viribus: "Now we shall strike against the first target in my grand plan. We shall target Royal Woods Elementary School."

Disciples: "Yeah… wait, what?"

Viribus: "Where else should we start than where it all started to go wrong for us? Our childhood years were ones of bullying and torment. In school was where we all first learned the harshness of reality. So why not make the local school, where our newest recruit Lincoln goes to, no less, our first target for change?"

Eddie: "I get it. We start with changing all those little boys and girls, and then we work our way up!"

Viribus: "Exactly! Now you kids get in the car, we're going shopping! For ammunition! I'm just going to have a little word with our newest member."

Sid: "May I ask… where is Lincoln, master? I haven't seen him since about two days ago?"

Viribus: "I kept him in our confinement room since our little misunderstanding. He was showing signs of hesitation. Like he had second thoughts about being aligned with us. But don't worry. I'm sure he's come to his senses. And if not, he's not essential in any way. He can be disposed of quite easily if need be."

Viribus then made his way to the room where Lincoln was kept. He wanted to see if the boy had 'come to his senses' over the course of the night. Unfortunately for the mad man, Lincoln had come to realise the opposite of what he wanted… the real truth of the situation.

Viribus: "Well, Lincoln. Have you had enough time to realise your mistake?"

Lincoln: "What I realise is that you are completely out of your mind! I know one thing for certain, and that is I never want to be anything like you!"

Viribus then couldn't help but show his disappointment…

Viribus: "A pity. I thought you were smarter than this. Surely you see the reality of the situation. The fact that we need to take what is ours in this world and make sure nobody steps in our way… or on top of us!"

Lincoln: "Just let me go! I want to return home, to my family! I miss them!"

Viribus then let out an arrogant smirk…

Viribus: "Huh? Strange, because a couple of days ago you didn't think that way. You wanted nothing to do with them."

Lincoln: "Yeah, well I wasn't thinking straight. And you… you took advantage of that, didn't you?!" he furiously accused.

Viribus: "I just saw a boy, just like myself…"

Lincoln: "I'm nothing like you!" he shouted as he cut him off.

Viribus: "More than you think, kid. I saw a mirror image of myself as a child. I wanted to help him. Make sure he didn't go through all the same sour experiences I went through at that age. I wanted to give you a chance to live a better life!"

Lincoln: "What?! By hurting innocent people and crushing everyone who dares to even speak back to you?!"

Viribus: "Innocent? That word has no place in this world, kid. Nobody is innocent. Face facts, boy. There are no innocents in a world full of selfish, hostile humans. The sooner you accept that, the better."

Lincoln: "You're a monster!"

Viribus: "No, I'm a saviour. In fact, my plan to save everyone is about to commence."

Lincoln: "And just what is this plan of yours?!"

Viribus: "You'll see, soon enough. For now, I'll leave you to have more time to think. I have to go out to get myself some ammunition. It will be needed for today's activities. See the light soon, Lincoln Loud."

Viribus then left as he prepared to collect some weaponry, leaving Lincoln to hang his head down in defeat as he was still trapped inside the room, with seemingly no way out. It was at that point, he knew he would have to formulate a plan to break out…

But as he sat there thinking, Viribus went out to an abandoned shack in the middle of a field, located right in the middle of nowhere, far away from Royal Woods or the city…

Hilary: "Master, where are we? I thought we were going to buy some ammo for our invasion of the school."

Viribus: "Did you really think they would hand over any kind of weapon to a group of mere children at a local store?"

Eddie: "Then where are we going to get some, Master Viribus?"

Sid: "And more to the point, where are we going now?"

Viribus then responded with certainty as he saw the destination dead ahead.

Viribus: "Do not question me, children. I will answer both queries very shortly. In fact, here we are. This little shack, and inside are a bunch of old weapons I got from some dealers a while back. I was saving them for just this occasion." He said as he and his disciples arrived, exited the vehicle and approached the structure.

Wayne: "But the door is locked, my master."

Viribus then kicked down the door, muting Wayne's point.

Viribus: "Not anymore."

The group then entered the 'unlocked' shack…

Viribus: "It was locked because I didn't want some random intruder wandering across this place and breaking in to steal these goods. But we're not just random intruders…"

Viribus then picked up a series of laser blasters. Highly advanced technology even by modern standards…

Eddie: "Cool gear!"

Sid: "Where did you get these, master?"

Viribus: "I got them from some very polite dealers some time ago. They told me some genius scientist from Royal Woods made them. A very young mind, no less."

Eddie: "Call me impressed."

Hilary: "What about that stuff?" she asked as she pointed to some metallic objects stashed in the corner.

Viribus then picked them up and revealed them as body armour suits…

Viribus: "Body armour. Suits that are light yet highly durable and protective, and should keep mobility restrictions to a minimum. They should be useful for what we're about to do."

Wayne: "So, what now?"

Viribus: "Now, it's time to go to school!" he declared as he smiled, with a very sinister grin on his face.

The time had come, the gang were ready to make their mark on Royal Woods, and then, the world. And their first stop was none other than the local elementary school, where Lincoln happened to be a student. Or at least, he was, before Viribus abducted him and kept him away from school as well as his own home…

And sure enough, as Viribus approached the school in his van alongside his disciples, the principal happened to be talking about Lincoln's absence…

Principal Huggins: "Mrs Johnson, how many days has it been now since Lincoln's been absent from school?"

Mrs Johnson: "It's been over a week. His parents rang and said he was feeling bad and needed a day off. That was a whole week ago now! I don't know where he is."

Principal Huggins: "Well, this is getting ridiculous! If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to have to march down there and find out why he is still not at school myself!"

But as they discussed this matter in his office, outside it was recess. The kids were playing freely. Until a large vehicle pulled up on the side of the school playground. Out of the van came 4 youths. Each wearing body armour and carrying a high-tech weapon.

Of course, the school kids thought they were just new students or visitors who happened to be carrying really cool looking toys…

Chandler: "Hey, cool toys. Do they actually shoot anything?"

Eddie: "Oh yeah!" he said in delight as he relished in the opportunity of being able to intimidate someone with his laser.

The kids began shooting upwards into the air, and then at a few inanimate objects scattered throughout the playground, showing that the guns were legitimate weapons. This caused the kids to run around the playground in panic, running for their lives. Before they could escape the school grounds, however, Viribus exited the vehicle and then raised his voice, with the aid of a voice amplifying device…

Viribus: "SILENCE!" he shouted before blasting his own laser into the ground, gaining the attention of the excited and terrified students.

Viribus: "ALL STUDENTS WILL RETURN TO THE SCHOOL INTERIOR IMMEDIATELY! YOU ARE OUR PRISONERS AND HOSTAGES! ENTER THE PREMISES NOW!"

Out of fear and threat, the kids began entering the building, not wishing to oppose the commands of the man leading the group of armed thugs. Among the crowd of kids were some of the younger Loud siblings, from Lucy to Lisa specifically…

Lucy: "We would have been better off staying at home today like Lori!"

Lola: "Gee, you THINK?!" she angrily and sarcastically responded.

Lana: "Well, Mom and Dad let her have the day off since she was getting a special visit from her boyfriend."

Lisa: "I must interrupt this small talk. We need to get inside, NOW!"

As the Loud sisters went inside the building along with the other kids, Lana looked over at the aggressors with the guns…

Lana: "Hey, those guys like familiar. I think that's those people from the other day who were with…"

Lola: "Get inside!" and then Lana was cut her off by her sister dragging her away.

All the noise outside and commotion caught the attention of the principal from inside his office…

Principal Huggins: "What in the world?! Recess isn't over yet! Why are all the kids coming inside?"

Mrs Johnson: "Maybe it's raining outside." She suggested.

The principal then looked outside his window, and it was a sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky.

Principal Huggins: "Guess again."

At that moment, 5 more people entered the room. These being Viribus and his disciples. They wanted to make their position of dominance known to the highest authority figure present in the building, and that just happened to be Huggins.

Huggins: "And who on earth are you people?! And what makes you think you can just barge in here like a bunch of kings!?"

Viribus: "Well, for all intensive purposes, that's exactly what we are."

Huggins: "And who are these kids you got with you? Shouldn't they be in school?! I've never seen them here before!"

Viribus: "Oh please, Principal Huggins. Your school, like all other facilities in society, has failed these children. That's why I took it upon myself to give them a better life. Now, they are, in fact, kings above all the rest. Alongside yours truly."

Johnson: "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but…" she was then cut off as Viribus grabbed her by the lips and forced her mouth shut.

Viribus: "Be quiet, lady. The big boys are having a conversation right now!" he said condescendingly.

Huggins: "Look, just get out of my office and leave my school immediately!" he shouted as he pointed towards the door.

Viribus: "Oh, a demand, eh? You and what army?! Bypassing your security was easy, because a primitive and poor elementary school in a backwater area, like this one, doesn't even have any. That, and the fact that all the students are aged 4 to 11, made this place an easy first target for us. Breaking into the place, rounding everybody up like cattle and seizing control was no challenge at all. In fact, I wish I had an 'easy' button right now. Oh well."

Huggins: "Look, just take your twisted mind and little freaks of yours and get out of here, NOW!" he shouted.

The group them raised their laser guns and pointed them at Huggins. He was taken aback by this, and his aggressive and confident manner quickly dissipated. He retreated against the wall, and it was clear at this point who was dominating the confrontation.

Viribus: "Let me make sure you get the message, Principal. You are now in my domain. Welcome to Royal Woods Elementary School, soon to be renamed 'The Academy of Enhancement.' The first creation within MY new society."

Huggins: "You're completely mad." He muttered in disbelief over what was going on.

Viribus: "Not mad. Visionary. I have a vision for a perfect world, and I'm going to make it a reality. And this school is just the beginning!"

Sid: "Master, here is the microphone. Shall we begin our speech to the school?"

Viribus: "Yes. I think it's about time we let everyone know what's going on here."

And with that, Viribus grabbed the microphone and began delivering a message that was heard by everyone across the entire school, thanks to the speakers planted in all the different rooms…

Viribus: "Welcome students, teachers, various stakeholders of this school, to the birth of a new and improved facility. Welcome to The Academy of Enhancement! The capital of my new kingdom."

The disciples then laughed as Viribus smirked in satisfaction. So far, his plan was working perfectly, and this was only just the start of what he intended to do…

 **You can probably tell what I meant by now when I said I was thinking of making chapters 11 to 20 a separate story, or a distinguished part 2. This is a significant turning point in terms of narrative focus and direction, and what the story is actually about. This tale has now extended far beyond just being about Lincoln and his struggle with his family. Lincoln has come across some truly warped people, and he and his family may be the only ones capable of stopping them. But how is he going to get out of his imprisonment? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	12. I'm A Loud, Get Me Outta Here

**We have lift off. Viribus has put his plan into action, and it only gets worse from here. But while he has successfully seized control of the school, there is one silver lining in all this. Lincoln is about to attempt an escape, and all he has to do is pull it off somehow, and there will be a serious wedge in the villain's plans. But even if Lincoln does escape, he will still be facing a grim situation, as his so-called friends have been rather busy while he has been locked away in a room. Essentially, Viribus plans on 'influencing' the world one step at a time, and the school is his first target. Some people have criticised this as utterly ridiculous, and… yeah, it's exactly that. But that's the thing. For those who haven't already realised this from the previous 11 chapters of content, Viribus is a messed up individual, with a radical plan set in motion. Of course what he's doing is ridiculous, but that's exactly the point. He's doing what he's doing out of desperation, and a warped sense of reality as well as right and wrong. But that's what makes him dangerous, and it may be only Lincoln and his family who can stop him. But will they even be able to reunite and redeem their relationship, let alone co-exist as an opposing force against Viribus and his disciples? In the meantime, this chapter will focus on Lincoln's escape attempt, as well as the immediate aftermath of chapter 11's events…**

Viribus: "For too long this school, and other places like it, have been breeding grounds for hostility, vile conflict, and traumatised minds. So many of you fall victim to bullying, prejudice, oppression and rejection every day, and no authority figures are ever capable of truly helping you. But we are here to change that. We will create a world where everyone is treated correctly. Where people are not attacked or rejected for being different. Where unnecessarily aggressive and discriminating behaviour is not tolerated and is dealt with firm punishments. For years, many of you have been victims of society's biggest faults, but no more. From now on, we will oversee and control everything that transpires here. This school is the first location to be reformed under my new plan for upgrading civilisation. First Royal Woods, and then, the rest of society… enjoy your day." He finished as he concluded his speech to the school and put the microphone away.

Huggins: "This will never work! You're crazy! Do you really think you can make this ridiculous plan of yours succeed? Because of this, you guys are criminals! The police will stop you!"

Viribus: "That's why we're keeping these kids and members of staff trapped in here. Anyone tries to leave, and we will use these lasers. You are all my hostages. I will contact the local authorities and demand they listen to my suggestions for reform towards Royal Woods, and use said hostages as bargaining power. Then, when that stage of the plan succeeds, Royal Woods will shine above the rest as an example to strive towards. All I need is the time and opportunity to demonstrate how my methods are the best thing for everyone, and exercising my power to improve this school is the perfect way to show that. This will be an excellent starting point before heading off to other parts of Royal Woods. Then other areas will be begging for us to come along and enforce the changes necessary for a better world. Slowly but surely, our influence will spread and give birth to a new improved society. One where those like us finally stop getting the short straw!"

Huggins and Johnson were completely befuddled by what was just said. They didn't view that as a plausible outcome whatsoever…

Huggins: "That's completely ridiculous! You don't really think that will work, do you?!"

Viribus: "It has to. It's the only chance for the human race to redeem itself. Failing that, well, I guess I'll just have to destroy you all!" he stated as he pointed his laser right at the principal's face.

Huggins then gulped as he was intimidated by his adversary.

Viribus: "Now, keep quiet. Your authority here no longer means anything. You sit there in the corner like a good little man, and I'll take running the school from here!"

Mrs Johnson: "You won't be running anything! The second I get out of these ropes, I'm calling the cops, if someone hasn't done so already!"

Viribus: "It doesn't matter if they do, and you won't be getting free. In fact, Defendere, go and take Mrs Johnson and stuff her in some closet somewhere. She won't be needed in the room anymore!" and with that, his follower immediately obeyed his instruction.

But while everything was going according to his plan, Viribus was about to have a new problem to deal with. Lincoln was back at his hideout, still trapped, but devising a strategy to escape from his imprisonment. That involved exactly what was about to happen, as Sid was sent back to check on the Loud male. This was Lincoln's chance to make a break for it.

Sid: "Hey, Loud! Master Viribus wants a status update! Have you come around and seen the error of your ways?"

Lincoln then walked over to the door of his room, and answered back with his own question.

Lincoln: "What? Your master couldn't come and talk to me himself this time?!"

Sid: "He's busy. We all are. We're executing the master plan that he's been forming for a long time. I was sent to come back alone and check on you while they continue to take control of Royal Woods. This is where we truly make a difference. You can still be a part of it, Loud. Join us in our fight against the world!"

Lincoln initially adopted a sceptical expression on his face, but then, he seized the opportunity to make his escape, and the first stage of that was to fake acceptance…

Lincoln: "You know what? You're right. You guys have always been right. I didn't want to admit it, but I was wrong. If I continue to accept the world for what it is, then those vile monsters out there will just continue making my life a misery! They're scum! And they need to be put in check, their meanness must be stopped. Let me out, and I'll help you guys change things for the better! Please. I wouldn't have come here in the first place if I weren't interested in doing this. I want to help you so we can all live better lives!"

Lincoln made a very convincing set of points to Sid. While a recipient of physical and psychological training from his master, Sid was a still a little boy Lincoln's age. He was far from immune to manipulation and deception. He genuinely believed Lincoln was telling the truth about his intentions.

So he took the keys from out of his pocket, and opened the door to Lincoln's room, and let him out.

Sid: "Welcome back to the winning team! But I'm still watching you!" he insisted.

Lincoln: "Yeah, um… CROTCH SHOT!"

Lincoln then kicked Sid straight in the nuts, taking him by surprise, and the kid dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Lincoln: "Thanks for all the pointers over the years, Lynn." He remarked to himself before grabbing the keys from Sid's hands, and then running for the exit.

Lincoln had to quickly find out which keys were to open the front door so he could escape the building before Sid recovered. He found out, but as he went to open the door, Sid caught up with him.

Sid: "Big mistake, you runt! I've been training for a lot longer than you, and now I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Lincoln then picked up the laser gun which Sid had with him…

Lincoln: "Did you really think the keys were the only thing I just snatched from your hands?" he said with a smug grin on his face.

Sid: "You may get away, but you will never be able to stop Master Viribus! We will win!"

Lincoln: "Cool story, bro." he retorted before leaving the building, Sid powerless to stop him.

Lincoln ran down the road, desperate to escape from the hideout where he had been held against his will. He ran faster than he ever thought his little legs or unathletic body could take him. But he noticed something approaching him…

It was Bobby, Lori's boyfriend, his honorary bro, and Ronnie Anne's older brother. He was driving back from visiting Lori and comforting her, as she had the day off so she could process everything that had transpired, not feeling up to much considering her brother had left the house and she deeply missed him, as did the other sisters. Since Bobby lived in the city, and Viribus's hideout was towards the city relative to Royal Woods, Bobby had to pass through the area on his way home. At that moment, Lincoln had an idea…

Lincoln: "Bobby! Hey!"

Bobby: "Huh?" he said as he turned down his loud music, believing he heard something.

Lincoln: "Yo! Bobby!"

Bobby: "Hey, bro!" he said as he turned around to face Lincoln, before pulling up beside him.

Lincoln: "Boy, am I glad to see you." He said in relief.

Bobby: "Where have you been? Lori's been worried sick about you. She said you left the house."

Lincoln: "Yeah, it's a long story, but let's just say I regret everything. I ran into a very bad crowd, and I've literally just got out."

Bobby: "Literally? You're beginning to sound just like your sister." He remarked.

Lincoln: "Anyway, could a guy who's practically a bro to you get a ride?"

Bobby: "Sure, get right in!" he said without a second thought.

But as Lincoln escaped the area with Bobby, Sid was looking on at the whole event. He knew it was Bobby that had taken Lincoln away, and he planned to give that knowledge to Viribus, hoping it would save him from too fierce a punishment for losing Lincoln in the first place.

Meanwhile, in the car…

Lincoln: "Thanks for this. I owe you one."

Bobby: "So, where have you been the last few days? And what have you been doing? Lori just said you were staying with some friends while you cleared your head and took a break."

Lincoln: "I've been with some… new friends, or at least that's what I thought they were. They're nutjobs, and I want nothing more to do with them! I just want to go home."

But at that moment, he had a horrifying thought…

Lincoln: "But they know where I live. Viribus met me just a few minutes after I left the house. Come to think of it, it does seem like an awfully big coincidence that he first met me just after I stormed out. It's like he planned it, like he was watching over me, knowing I had a hard family life. He intended to come and get me once I snapped, at the moment when I was most vulnerable. He came and planted ideas and influences inside my head at a time when I was confused and didn't know what to do. He planned everything! He was waiting to recruit me for a long time, watching over my home life!"

Bobby: "Um, dude, what are you talking about?" completely weirded out by Lincoln deducting to himself.

Lincoln: "But that means… he definitely knows where I live. TURN AROUND! I CAN'T GO BACK!"

Bobby then turned around immediately after being shocked by Lincoln's demand. He started heading the other way.

Lincoln: "He'll come after me and if I'm at home, he'll go through me family to get to me. They'll all be in danger if I go back there! I can't go home!" he uttered in despair.

Bobby: "But where will you go, bro?" he asked concerned.

Lincoln: "Bobby, this is a HUGE ask, but could I stay with you guys?"

Bobby: "What?!"

Lincoln: "Look, it's the last place Viribus and his goons would know where to look. You're located far away in the city, he would never find me there. Then everyone will be safe!"

Bobby: "Uh, I dunno, bro. I'd have to ask my family if that would be OK."

Immediately cutting to the moment where Bobby invited Lincoln into the Casagrande household and asking the question, the answer was simple…

Maria: "Of course we'd be happy to let Lincoln stay over for a few days."

Casagrandes in unison: "Yeah."

Bobby: "This won't be awkward for you, will it, sis?" he asked his little sister.

Ronnie Anne: "What?! Why would it be awkward for me?" she questioned defensively.

Bobby: "Oh, no reason." He said as he laughed to himself as he and the other family members struggled to hold in their giggles.

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

Ronnie Anne: "But don't think you're sleeping in my room! You can sleep on the couch!"

Lincoln: "That's cool. Anything beats trying to sleep in a dark cell all by yourself."

Maria: "What was that?"

Lincoln: "Um, nothing."

But while the Casagrandes were accepting of Lincoln in their home, it wasn't as smart a move as the young boy may have initially thought. Sid returned to Viribus with what was very unfortunate news for him.

Viribus: "I take that, since you have returned alone, the boy still hasn't seen sense?"

Sid: "Er, master…"

Viribus: "Yes, spit it out."

Sid: "Lincoln escaped! I'm sorry. He tricked me! He said he had seen the error of his ways, and then…"

Viribus: "WHAT!? NO! I gave you simple instructions, and you let him get away?!"

Sid: "I'm sorry, sir. He deceived me! He got me with a crotch shot after pretending to be on my side, then he took the keys and ran out of the hideout!"

Viribus: "Cunning little boy. It looks like some of my lessons rubbed off on him after all." He concluded with a little bit of underlying pride because of the fact that Lincoln used deception and cheap shots to escape and get the better of an adversary.

Sid: "Please forgive me!"

Viribus: "What I want to know is how he was able to outrun you and get all the way back to Royal Woods from our place!"

Sid: "Well, he got a ride."

Hilary: "A ride? From who?"

Sid: "Some young Mexican teenager in a green shirt and jeans. He just picked up the boy and they drove off together!"

Viribus then had a eureka moment inside his head as he deducted the truth…

Viribus: "Really? Lincoln told me of the boyfriend his sister Lori had, and he matches that description. A young male named Bobby. Lincoln apparently considered him a 'bro' of some sort. In any case, I remember them living somewhere in the city."

Wayne: "In the city? They could be anywhere! How will we find him now!?"

Sid: "I'm sorry I screwed up, Master Viribus."

The master of the group then began laughing away…

Viribus: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The rest of the group looked on in confusion as to why he found the situation so amusing.

Viribus: "There's no need to worry. I always hold the trump card. I planted a tracker on Lincoln, inside his shoe, so that if he did escape against my wishes, we could locate him wherever he went. I figured he wouldn't be dumb enough to go straight back to his house. That would be FAR too obvious!"

Eddie: "So, what now?"

Viribus: "You three shall remain here and patrol the school. Guard the outside parameters of the building and make sure no one is able to leave. Sid and I shall retrieve the lost boy from the city."

Sid: "I'm going too?"

Viribus: "Yes, consider it an act of generosity. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself for your failure."

Sid: "Thank you, Master!"

Viribus: "Do not let me down a second time! As for the rest of you, I temporarily leave the control of this mission in your capable hands! You are more than ready for this. Remember all your training and teachings from me. This is what it has all been for. Make me proud!"

The disciples in unison: "Yes Sir!"

Viribus: "Now, come along Potens. Let's go and reclaim our prisoner!"

And with that, the duo made their way to their vehicle and followed the tracker signal Viribus had placed on Lincoln's shoe to locate the Casagrande household. Lincoln was about to endanger his friends, and he didn't even know it…

 **Well, now Lincoln and the Casagrande's are in trouble. Viribus, for all his faults, is an incredibly smart and calculating individual. What kinds of chaos are going to go down in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see. As of this chapter being uploaded, the entire remainder of the story has been written. We are over the halfway point, but there is still quite a lot left to go. Of course, that's as much as I can tell you. After all… spoilers. You'll just have to find out if Lincoln can reunite with his family and they can work together to stop their common adversary, who is making a lot of enemies at the moment. But will that come back to bite him?**


	13. Casagrande Chaos

**Now the action starts to pick up as the stakes rise, and the chase is on, as Lincoln is about to find out his plan to hide away from Viribus wasn't as well thought out as he believed. I know what some of you are probably thinking… when is he going to get back home and make up with his family? Well, circumstances might cause that to happen sooner rather than later. But how will Ronalda and her family fair against the might and formidability of the villains? Let's find out…**

Lincoln thought he was safe and sound in the city with his friends, away from home where he would be in grave danger. His beliefs were mistaken, however, for he was a hunted man, and his hunter knew exactly how to track his location. He was endangering the lives of Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and the entire Casagrande household, and he didn't even know it.

As such, he was perfectly comfortable with playing video games with Ronnie Anne in her bedroom, so as to take his mind off what he considered to be a lucky escape from a significant threat. They were playing one of their 1v1 combat games, and as usual, he was getting his butt kicked…

Ronnie Anne: "Aw yeah! Beat you again, lame-o!"

Lincoln: "Best 4 out of… wait, what's the score again?"

Ronnie Anne: "15 to 3, in my favour."

Lincoln: "Oh, right. Best 16 out of 31, then?" he asked before staring at the ground, seemingly on edge about something and not very focused on the game.

Ronnie was not as stoic or out of touch with her emotions as she initially let on, and knew something was bothering her friend.

Ronnie: "Hey, what's wrong? I know you, and even you're not normally THIS easy to beat." She joked.

Lincoln: "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm still worried about him."

Ronnie: "About who?"

Lincoln: "Viribus! That guy I told you about earlier! He's a real piece of work. I'm still worried he's gonna find me. Or worse, he goes to my house, finds out I'm not there, and takes it out on my family! I thought this was the safest option for both them and myself! Now I'm having doubts. Oh, and on top of all that, I think I've got something stuck in my shoe."

Ronnie then put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder as she began to feel sympathy for the boy…

Ronnie: "Look, lame-o. You're safe here. He's not going to find you all the way out in the city, and even if he did, he'd have to go through us first! We can handle ourselves, and the same goes for your sisters!"

Lincoln: "Thanks." He said as he looked at her and smiled.

Ronnie then realised she was still holding his shoulder, and quickly let go and brought her hand back. She didn't like showing too much affection and soft centeredness. She had a tough image to uphold, after all…

Rosa: "Ronalda! Lincoln! Time for dinner!"

Lincoln: "Maybe food will take my mind off it." He said optimistically.

Ronnie: "Ha, betcha can't even finish a whole plate, lame-o."

The two children raced down the stairs, ready to eat. But as they were doing so, a vehicle pulled up outside the Casagrande residence. And who else? It was Viribus and his disciple, Sid…

Viribus: "The tracker says this is the place."

Sid: "What a dump! Why would Lincoln want to come here?" he asked as the pair got out the van and approached the door of the Casagrandes.

Viribus: "He obviously thought this would be a good place to hide from us. He thought wrong." He stated as they got to the door.

Viribus then pressed the door bell…

Maria: "Who could that be?"

Rosa: "Well, whoever it is, they can't come in for food. I only just barely cooked enough for everyone here! There's no spare."

Ronnie: "I doubt that. The amount she cooks would be enough to feed the whole city."

Lincoln then chuckled along with her gag, no knowing that would be the last laugh he would have that day.

Hector: "Frida, go and answer that." He requested.

Frida then answered the door…

Frida: "Hello." She said cheerfully, oblivious to the intent of her interlocutor.

Viribus: "Tell me, is Lincoln Loud here? About 11 years old, orange shirt and jeans, white hair." he said, getting straight to the point.

Frida: "And who is it that's asking?"

Sid: "Someone who's gonna shove that camera you got in your hand straight up your…"

Viribus: "Sorry, he's in a bad mood because I told him off for something earlier." He said as he cut off Sid's snappy tone.

Frida: "I'm afraid I can't help you."

Viribus: "Look, I'm just a friend of his, interested in his whereabouts. That's all. His parents told me he's been gone for over a week, and I just wanted to ask everyone he knows if they knew anything."

Frida: "I'm sorry. I can't share information like that with total strangers. Good day." She replied, suspicious of the lack of clarity they were giving her.

Frida attempt to close the door, but Viribus placed his foot in the way to prevent her, before getting up close with a threatening ultimatum…

Viribus: "Look, lady. I'm not leaving without what I came for. When I want something, I will have it! Now, hand over the boy and I promise I will leave your family alone, but defy me, and they will all suffer!"

Frida: "Just get out of here you crazy man!" she yelled in response, not giving in to his threats.

Frida then closed the door on Viribus, unaware that was the biggest mistake of her life at that moment.

Viribus: "When will the world learn? I don't take kindly to REJECTION!" he said before handing Sid his laser, since Sid's own was stolen by Lincoln.

Sid then proceeded to blast the door down. The entire Casagrande family, all gathered at the table for their meal, were startled by the ensuing explosion.

Maria: "What was that!?"

Bobby: "It came from the front door!"

Lincoln: "It's him! He's here! How did he find me!?"

Ronnie: "Quick, lame-o. Where's that laser thing you brought along?!"

Lincoln: "I left it in the bedroom!"

Ronnie: "You idiot!"

Hector: "Get down!" he yelled as Sid walked into the room and began firing shots everywhere.

The Casagrande's ducked and hid under the table, while Lincoln and Ronnie quickly sneaked out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom.

Sid: "So, any of you punks gonna tell us where the little white haired boy disappeared to?!"

Bobby: "We'll never tell you anything!"

Viribus: "Try searching the other rooms, Potens. Look for him hiding anywhere. I will stay here and make sure nobody escapes!"

Sid then handed the laser he held back to Viribus, who then used it as a means to keep his hostages from trying to escape or attack him.

Sid: "Time for some payback, you son of a…" he said to himself while searching for Lincoln.

Lincoln and Ronnie made it to the bedroom, but as Lincoln went to grab the gun, Sid attacked him from behind. Both wrestled for the weapon for a few seconds before Ronnie decided to help. She punched Sid and knocked him flying several feet. Unfortunately for them, his grip was stronger than Lincoln's, and the laser travelled with him. He then pointed it at the duo…

Sid: "I would shoot you jokers right now, but my master wants to see you!" he said before forcing the children to follow him back to the dining room.

Viribus: "Excellent work, my child. You have redeemed yourself for your earlier error." He declared in delight.

Sid: "Thank you, master."

Ronnie: "Thank you, master." She mocked.

Lincoln: "What a dork!" he joked.

Sid: "Ha, you're one to talk!" he shouted back.

Viribus: "Enough! You are coming with me, boy! Back to Royal Woods Elementary School. You will see the rightfulness of my ways and the success it brings first hand when you look at how we have seized control of that facility!"

Lincoln: "You've taken over the school?!"

Viribus: "Yes, and that is just the beginning!"

Ronnie: "Seriously, this is the freak you've been hanging out with?!"

Lincoln: "Unfortunately, yes. And I'm glad I've washed my hands with him."

Sid: "Clearly that attempt didn't work out too well, did it? Here we are, in the same room as you."

Ronnie: "So, this guy's plan is to take over the school, then somehow do the same to the whole of society?! What a crazy loser! Like that could work! He's gonna crash and burn! In fact, it's gonna end for him, right now. He's about to learn what happens when you mess with the Casagrandes!"

Viribus then walked over to Ronnie and stared her down. She challenged him and his dominance, inferring she and her family could stop him, and he was quick to try and set the record straight…

Viribus: "Your confidence in your family is misplaced, little girl." He simply said in a condescending manner, while casually if harshly pushing her into the wall behind her.

Ronnie: "Okay, first of all, don't ever call me 'little' again!" she responded angrily.

Viribus then let out a little smirk before Ronnie continued…

Ronnie: "And second, never turn your back!" she said as she gave a smirk of her own.

At that split second, Bobby kicked the laser out of Sid's hand and then immediately went for Viribus. Sid quickly grabbed it before anyone else could get it and turn the tables against he and his master, while Bobby raced towards a surprised Viribus, who was just turning around to face him when Bobby executed a tackle against the man…

Bobby was normally a nice and kind-hearted simpleton, often considered the male version of Leni. But when you threatened his family, especially his little sister, all bets were off. Building up more rage and aggression inside him at that moment than perhaps anyone thought possible, he set out to bash this person's face in…

Bobby: "NOBODY TOUCHES MY SISTER!"

Bobby tackled him into the wall, before unleashing a series of wild haymaker punches to his opponent's face. Viribus either blocked, evaded or easily took the damage of each of his punches.

Lincoln: "What are you waiting for!?" he asked, seeing as Sid regained possession of his laser weapon but was not using it to stop Bobby from attacking his master.

Sid: "What? And spoil his fun?" he dryly but innocently replied, knowing full well Viribus could handle it and he had no reason to put a stop to the scuffle.

And how right he was. Viribus suddenly turned the tables the second he decided to start trying and fight back. He blocked one of Bobby's punches, headbutted him and sent him back a few feet, and then executed a fast and furious boxing combination against the teen. Completely outmatched, Bobby felt immense pain as he was smacked all across the room for several seconds.

Viribus also utilised some brutal strikes against Bobby's vulnerable pressure points, including a low kick to the kneecap, a crotch kick, a ridge hand, a strike to the throat and one to the solar plexus, followed by a knee to the stomach.

Bobby barely managed to remain standing, and yet Viribus was only toying with him. Finally, Viribus picked a dazed and barely standing Bobby up into a firemans carry, and then slammed him right through the Casagrande's dining table.

The whole family looked in shock and horror as Bobby laid on the smashed table in pain, incredibly groggy and immobile as a result of his loss. Most of the Casagrandes felt saddened over what just happened to Bobby, not enjoying watching him experience such suffering in the slightest. Ronnie, on the other hand, was livid over what she just saw. Despite being the toughest girl in school, she knew she couldn't do much to combat Viribus there and then, given his superior might and the fact that Sid had a weapon preventing her or the rest of the family from retaliating. But she wanted to do something to make sure he got what he deserved. At that moment, she swore to him…

Ronnie: "I promise, I will mess you up real bad for that!" she barked through gritted teeth.

Viribus: "Unlikely." He said without an ounce of care in his tone of voice, unintimidated by the small child.

Sid: "What now, Master?"

Viribus: "These fools have been neutralised, and we've got what we came for."

Ronnie: "Ha! Guess again!"

Viribus and Sid then looked around the room and realised Lincoln had tip-toed out the room while all the commotion was going on between Bobby and Viribus, and everyone's attention was diverted away from him. It turned out Lincoln's years of living with his sisters, and sometimes having to avoid them and sneak around the Loud house, paid off at that moment, as he escaped a life or death situation.

Sid: "Oh no! He's gone! Shall I go after him?!"

Viribus: "No. We have these people as hostages. Let's take them back to the school and re-join the rest of the group. If we have the people Lincoln cares about in our possession, then he will return to us in good time in a pathetic attempt to rescue them."

Sid then pointed his gun at the Casagrande family and forced them outside the house and inside the back of the van. It appeared they would have to take the Casagrandes back to the school with them, but viewed the task as worth the reward, as possession of these allies of Lincoln gave Viribus and his disciples leverage over said enemy.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was running far away from the city area, as fast as his little legs could take him.

Lincoln (to audience): "Oh my gosh! He found me! He keeps coming after me! How did he even manage to find out where I was?!"

At that moment, the thought occurred to him that he should check his clothing. He looked inside his shirt, and felt his jeans and pockets, and nothing. He then finally stopped ignoring what he thought was a small stone in his shoe and realised a tracker was lodged in its inside.

Lincoln (to audience): "So that's how he found me!"

Lincoln then crushed the tracker and continued running, not knowing where he would go. Even without the tracker, he was convinced Viribus would find him wherever he went…

…but if that were the case, he may as well go where he wanted to, anyway. He decided, at the very least, he would try visiting his family, making amends with them and redeeming his relationship with them. Even if he would still have to leave them shortly afterwards for their own safety. He decided he would go to the place he felt he should have never left at the start…

Lincoln returned to The Loud House.

 **And with that line, you can probably guess what the focus of the next chapter is going to be. I guess Viribus really is such a threat to everybody that the Louds are going to have to rise above any personal issues they have with one another in order to function as a cohesive unit, because they are going to need to work together if Royal Woods is to make it out of this whole mess in one piece. The story as a whole has been finished in its draft form, and I am frequently working on edits, minor changes and improvements as I'm going along to refine its quality. Hopefully, the effort shows in the final uploads. There are 7 chapters remaining, waiting for appropriate dates for upload. For those of you who have been following my story regularly, thank you for sticking around, and I intend to give you a satisfying conclusion for all your support. I intend to leave about 5-7 days between the uploading of each chapter, so as to prevent overwhelming readers with too much new content too quickly, but simultaneously, if I have the story finished, there's no need waiting forever to upload the whole thing and complete the project. After all, there's a possibility I could make more stories after this one, and if so, I wouldn't want to keep you all waiting for the follow-up. Anyway, see you next time.**


	14. Lincoln Loud, Homecoming

**Here is where the payoff begins to emerge. There have been 13 chapters are what have essentially been setup. But now, the reaction and conclusion begin to come together. There's still quite a long way to go, 6 more chapters after this one, in fact. But things really begin to get a move on this chapter onwards. The sisters have been given a bit of a break, not having been featured in the previous 3 chapters as the focus for that part of the narrative was on the conflict between Lincoln and the antagonists. But this is their story, too, and it's time the whole plot point of them realising their wrongdoings and making the effort to better things received a payoff, which is exactly where this chapter comes in. So, will Lincoln's reunion with his family go smoothly? Let's find out…**

The last time the boy had seen his family, it was when he coldly rejected them and sent them home without him. He felt a little awkward, but he didn't know where else to turn to. Where else can you go when running away and hiding from a group of crazy pursuers? He already tried staying at a friend's house, and that attempt failed spectacularly. If he were going to be chased down and found no matter where he went, he figured he may as well return to the one place he felt most at home… home itself.

Lincoln (to audience): "It feels awkward returning home like this, after what happened last time I saw my family. But I don't know where else to go."

Lincoln had travelled for hours, on foot from the Casagrande's all the way back to this local neighbourhood. He was exhausted, and just wanted for his reintroduction to the Loud House to go smoothly.

Lincoln (to audience): "But honestly, I'm exhausted. I just need to get back home. Besides, I was always going to have to do this sooner or later."

He had just reached the end of his road, and had one pathway to walk down before reaching his destination. As he began to take the final footsteps towards his house, he could hear police sirens travelling faintly in the distance, which only added tension to the moment for him…

During the moments before his return, the Loud family was engaging through an average evening of what could be considered 'normal' for them, minus the fact that the younger siblings were missing and hadn't returned from school that day…

Leni: "Oh my gosh! You totes look good in that sweater, Lori!"

Lori: "Thanks, Leni. You're so kind." She replied as the pair tried to live up to their recent promise of being nicer to each other.

Lori, Leni and Luna than sat down, with Luan and Lynn following after them…

Luan: "Here Lynn, have a seat." She kindly offered as the family prepared to sit down for supper.

Lynn: "Thank you." She politely responded as she went to sit down.

*Parppp*

Luna: "Dude! I thought we were going to tone all the teasing down for a while as we work towards learning to treat each other better!" she told her prankster sister as she accused Luan of placing a whoopee cushion under Lynn's seat as part of a joke.

Luan: "But I didn't do anything. I just offered Lynn a seat." She innocently replied.

Lynn: "Yeah, sorry guys. That was just me. Must've been the sub I ate earlier!"

Other older sisters in unison: "Ugh!"

Lynn Sr: "Okay kids, there's gonna be quite a lot to get stuck into tonight, since your sisters haven't come home from school today! Rita's been trying to phone the school and ask them what's going on, but there's been no response."

Rita: "I'm going to try again in a second. You kids dig in while I do this… and no food fights!"

As Rita aimed to get through to the school another time, the Louds began peacefully eating. The keyword being peacefully, as they were all still trying to enact upon their recent promise to each other to provide a kinder and less hostile environment within The Loud House. They wanted to make sure they were being better sisters to one another, hoping that Lincoln would soon come home, and they could win over his love again… but little did they know, they already had.

Luna: "I hope mom is able to get in touch with the school and find out where our sisters are, dudettes. This house seems awfully quiet without them, and without Lincoln.

Lori: "It does. All we can do is hope they're all okay."

Leni: "Wait, I think I hear someone outside."

Lincoln had just arrived outside. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. He was nervous and anxious of what the reaction would be when he returned. After a few seconds, the door opened, and it was a merciful turn of events…

Leni: "Oh my gosh!" shouted the lovable ditz of the Loud family.

Lori: "Who is it?"

Leni: "IT'S LINCOLN!"

And with that, the whole family from Lynn Sr to Lynn Jr became ecstatic. They all ran to the front door and grabbed Lincoln and immediately pulled him inside, embracing in a family hug. Contrary to his fears, Lincoln's welcome home was not negative in the slightest. They were just glad to see him back.

Family in unison: "We missed you Lincoln!"

Lynn Sr: "It's so good to have you back, son!"

Rita: "We thought we'd lost you for good!"

Luna: "Don't ever scare us like that again, dude!"

Lynn Jr: "I'm sorry for everything that we did, that I did! Please don't go away again!"

Lincoln was initially surprised by the overwhelming affection he received by his family, but then came to realise that's what family is there for, and he appreciated the moment. He too was remorseful over what happened and was just glad that his family were so quick to welcome him back…

Lincoln: "I'm happy to see all of you, too. I never should've left. It was the biggest mistake of my life!"

The family then let go of the embrace, and continued their 'welcome home' conversation…

Lori: "Lincoln, listen. We've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and we've realised a lot of things. Above all, we know we've not been the best family in the past. Our treatment of you, of each other, and our general attitude and behaviour. We've all made plenty of mistakes, and we face up to that, but we just want the chance to make things right. Please, Lincoln, give us another chance to be a good family."

Lincoln: "Let me stop you right there. Yes, I left out of anger, but really, I realise I overreacted. Families, especially ones as big as ours, are going to fight sometimes. Nobody's perfect, but I let my anger get the best of me. I let my negative emotions force me to make the choice to leave my own home. That's on me!"

Luan: "But what about all the stuff we've done?!"

Lincoln: "Like I'm a saint. I've done some pretty underhanded things, too. Remember when I reduced you all to cavemen when I convinced you to lower our carbon footprint for my own selfish desires?"

Luna: "Yeah, but…"

Lincoln: "Or the time I used ear plugs to block out all noise by you guys because I wanted to be left alone? Or when I posted embarrassing videos of you all online for the sake of popularity? Or when I couldn't make a decision on whether to go to Dairyland or the beach, and I had you all act as my slaves because I was enjoying it? Not to mention all the times I schemed, manipulated and crafted to get my own way, even if it sometimes came at the expense of you guys. Even the time I got locked out of the house was partly my own fault, to be honest. I did go along with the lie for my own ends, it just happened to backfire spectacularly."

Lynn: "But still! We've been so much worse!"

Lincoln: "No, you haven't. You're a great family! So, you have faults. So what? A strong family stands by each other and accepts one another for who they are, warts and all. That's what I should have done all along! Besides, for all the times I got mad with you guys, there have been so many times I've been happy to have you as a family. You've all done so many things for me. From giving me advice on how to stand up to bullies, to the time you got SMOOCH to come to house and play for me."

As Lincoln spoke, he began to raise the spirits of his family, moving them from depressed and ashamed towards self-forgiveness and emotional warmth.

Lincoln: "Lori, you gave me advice and pointers about relationships with girls when I needed it. Plus, you keep the family in order when Mom and Dad are out."

Lori then began to smile at Lincoln as he said that.

Lincoln: "Leni, you're so nice and kind and selfless, and you help me bring out the best in myself."

Leni then too began to smile at her younger brother.

Lincoln: "Luna, through determination, you managed to get me and Clyde on stage for our first rock concert; you went to such lengths just to give me a great experience."

Luna: "Anything for my lil' bro!" she said as she gave him a thumbs up.

Lincoln: "Luan, you live to make people laugh and be happy, and that's awesome. You even gave me my first job in Funny Business, and came to help me even after I turned my back on you."

Luan: "Of course, making people happy, including my family, is what I live for."

Lincoln: "Lynn, you helped train me for football practice after mom forced me to take up a sport, and even pretended to be me when I didn't want to play. I know you're rough on me sometimes, but I know that's just because you want me to be able to stand up for myself. But in a good way, not like how Viribus wanted!"

Lynn was uplifted by Lincoln's praise of her, in spite of all the mean treatment she had gave him over the years. By instinct, she raised her fist ready to give him a playful punch to the arm as her way of saying thanks, but then realised the moment didn't call for such unintentional roughness, and instead opted to give him a traditional hug for a gesture of thanks…

Lynn: "Thanks, bro. That means a lot." She said before letting go.

Lincoln: "I've reflected on a lot of things recently. What I know for certain is I don't want to be the type of sad, angry loser who spends his whole life hating everyone for every little thing they did to him! Holding onto grudges over past mistakes and mishaps creates an unhealthy attitude towards things and a toxic mind which never allows you to see the good in anything. If I let hate, and revenge, and anger continue to cloud my head, then I'll never be able to move on and live a happy life, or appreciate the goodness that is in mine already."

Rita: "Oh honey, you're so understanding and forgiving. We appreciate how mature you're being about all this." She said in admiration towards her son.

Lincoln: "Besides… Anger. Revenge. Resentment. Hatred. If I let those things control me, then I'll end up just like him!"

Leni: "Like who?"

Lincoln: "Like Jake, or as he calls himself, Viribus! He's the guy I've been hanging around with for the last week or so. I thought he was my friend, but hatred and vengeance have consumed him! He's a psychotic and violent person, with dreams of torturing those who wronged him and controlling the world! He's the one who verbally berated you last time we saw each other. Remember, he grabbed Lynn and pulled her arms behind her back, and then demanded I hit her."

Lynn: "Oh, him!" she answered uneasily.

Lincoln: "He's a screwball. And that's not what I wish to become! I wanted to learn to stand on my own two feet and overcome adversary when faced with it. I didn't want to become some violent, unhinged criminal! To be honest, when he grabbed LJ and told me to attack her, that should've been the first true sign to me that something wasn't right with him! I was actually surprised at the time, when it looked like I was actually going to hurt her, and you guys didn't stop me."

Lori: "Honestly, the whole thing was just a bit shocking and looked a little surreal to us. The moment went by so fast, we just didn't know what would happen or how to react. Plus, with all those other creepy looking, violent goons there with him, we thought they were going attack us if we stepped in to help Lynn."

Lynn: "Also, they knew I was tough enough to handle that guy myself and I could've broke out of his grip any second if I wanted to, right?" she asked egotistically.

Lori: "Um, no. That is literally not what I meant." She replied, much to Lynn's embarrassment and annoyance.

Rita: "Also, we kinda guessed that you wouldn't have it in you to really raise your hand against your sister." She insisted pridefully to her son.

Luna: "Yeah, you're way too good of a person to do that, bro."

Lincoln: "Thanks guys, but I'm not sure about that. If recent events have taught me anything, it's that I'm far from perfect." He reflected.

Lori: "Well, you're certainly a perfect brother to us."

Other sisters: "Yeah." they said in unison.

Lynn: "Bro, I'm serious when I say this. In the future, if we ever act unreasonable in any way, just make sure we get some sense knocked into us."

Lincoln: "Well, I'm not so sure I'd do that in a literal sense. But if there's one good thing I've learnt from this experience, it's how to fend for myself and fight my own corner, and not just by scheming away in the background and manipulating things. I think it's safe to say I've grown a bit more of a backbone, and an ability to answer back and not give into pressure so easily."

Luan: "That's great, Linc."

Luna: "To be fair, bro, you were already pretty good at that. Remember the fierce talking to you gave us that time we convinced you to kiss your girl bully, and then she smacked you?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I know, and that felt good. But I think I now have it in me to push on in a confrontation a little more, and not give in to other side so quickly anymore."

Lynn: "Little Lincoln's toughened up? I like it." She encouraged.

Lincoln: "I still stood my ground to Jake, even after he locked me up!"

Luna: "He did what?!"

Luan: "That's going too far!"

Lynn: "When I get my hands on that jerk, I'll…"

Lincoln: "Guys, guys. It's fine. I'm out now, and I'll make sure he never gets to me again!" he reassured as he cut off his ranting sisters.

Lori: "You must be so glad to be home."

Lincoln: "Well, yeah. But I can't stay. He's still out there, searching for me, and he knows I've come back here. I just know he knows! So, for your safety, I have to leave soon."

The Loud family: "NOOO!" they screamed before hugging him again, with more sadness than joy the second time.

Leni: "Linky, we want you back! We don't care if we're in danger! We can't bear to see you leave again."

Lori: "She's right. Lincoln, we've missed you! You're a wonderful part of our family, and we don't want you to go."

Lynn: "Besides, if those low lives even set foot in this house, we'll show 'em what happens when you mess with the Loud House!"

Lincoln: "Thanks guys. But I don't know…"

Luna: "Dude, this isn't the Loud House without you!" she insisted.

Lori: "Yeah, we literally haven't been the same since the day you left us. If this has taught us something, it's that we can't and should not take our only brother for granted."

Lynn: "That's right. From now on, bro, if I want a sparring partner or someone to help me practice sports, I'll ask nicely first, and I'll learn to take no for an answer when you don't want to."

Luan: "And I'll tone down the pranks."

Lori: "And I won't force you to do things you don't want to do that you shouldn't have to. Like when I forced you to go on a date with Ronnie Anne for mine and Bobby's sake. That was wrong of me."

Leni: "Yeah, it's a good thing she and Lincoln are now a couple, huh."

Lincoln: "Okay, just to be clear, she's not my girlfriend." He laughed off, before continuing…

Lincoln: "As I said, I don't expect you to be perfect. Nobody is. As long as we don't let things go too far. That's all I'm asking." He requested as he smiled at his oldest sister.

Lori: "Of course, Lincoln." She replied as she smiled back.

Lincoln (to audience): "I guess they really are sorry. To be honest, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome, but I guess I underestimated their love for me. Goes to show you should never jump to harsh conclusions."

Lynn: "So, you're sticking around, right?" she asked, worried that he might leave again.

Lincoln (to audience): "Well, I of all people should know, the people in this house can look after themselves."

Lincoln then turned around to face his sporty sister…

Lincoln: "Of course!"

The Loud siblings then celebrated their reunion with one last short embrace, before their father injected himself into the moment…

Lynn Sr: "Well, son. You're free of him now. He's not gonna get you! Not when you're here, at home with us! We won't let him get to you, right girls?!"

Rest of the family: "NO! WE WONT!"

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys. That's very reassuring… can I ask one question?"

Rita: "Of course, sweetie."

Lincoln: "Where are the others? Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa? My five older sisters are here, and I can see Lily taking a nap over there, but where are the rest?"

Lynn Sr: "Um, actually son, that was what we were talking about before you showed up. The thing is, they haven't come home from school today, and we have been worried sick!"

Lincoln: "What, how come?"

Rita: "I don't know, but we were just on the phone to the McBrides and they said Clyde also hasn't come home. They went to the school about an hour ago to ask where he is, and that's the last we've heard of them."

Luna: "I'm telling you, dudes! It's gotta be some kind of special event the school is holding after hours."

Lori: "But why wouldn't they tell anyone about the event before it took place? Surely they would have to announce something! Besides, it's been 3 hours since school was supposed to finish for them. How long could this little 'after school' thing go on for?"

Luna: "I dunno, sis. I'm just making suggestions." She shrugged.

At that point, the realisation kicked in for Lincoln as he remembered his previous interaction with Viribus before escaping from the Casagrandes. He recalled a mention of taking over the elementary school, where he, Clyde and his younger siblings attended. At first, he thought it was a lie or bluff at the time, but then remembering that claim, and now being informed that his sisters hadn't returned home, he understood that meant only one thing. Viribus had indeed took over the school, and was holding his family, friends, fellow students and teachers all hostage. Along with possibly the Casagrandes since he ran out of the house while they were trying to fend him off. Fear and panic set in as Lincoln suspected the worst…

Lincoln: "OH NO!"

Leni: "Why oh no?"

Lincoln: "That person who I said I was hanging out with, Viribus…"

Lynn Sr: "Yeah, what about him?"

Lincoln: "I saw him earlier, he was trying to recapture me after I got away, and before escaping, he mentioned to me that he was taking over the school! I thought he was lying at the time, but now it all makes sense!"

Luan: "Oh, come on! That's ridiculous!"

Lynn: "Yeah, there's no way one dork and a bunch of kids could take over an entire school!"

Lincoln: "He could! He's as dangerous as they come!"

Rita: "Wait, you saw him earlier and had to escape?! So he's chasing you down and trying to hurt you?!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I was staying with Bobby and Ronnie Anne in the city but he found me there, and that's when I came bac…" but he was then cut off by a screaming Lori.

Lori: "WHAT!? HE'S GOT MY BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR?!" she shouted as she dreaded in the thought of her beloved boyfriend being captured… or worse.

Lincoln: "I think so! He's gone the distance, this time! He has this insane idea to recreate the world in his image, one step at a time! And it turns out, the school is his first target!"

Lynn Sr: "Kids, honey! I think it's time we took a stand! As a family! Nobody imprisons the Louds and gets away with it! We're coming for our family!"

The Louds in unison: "YEAH!"

But at that point, Lori's phone rang, interrupting their motivational moment…

Lori: "Bobby?" She said as she gasped, seeing as his name appeared on her phone, indicating he was the caller.

Lori: "Bobby Boo Boo Bear?" she asked as she anxiously awaited a response.

Viribus: "So, you're Lincoln's oldest sister, and the girlfriend to this little vermin who I have tied up beside me?" he asked as he was back in the Principal's office, accompanied by his disciples, with the Casagrande's tied up next to Huggins, Johnson, and even the McBride parents, who were unsuccessful in their attempt to take Clyde home and were captured.

Lori: "Who are you?" she asked in fear and horror.

Viribus: "You may refer to me as Lord Viribus."

Lincoln: "That's him! That's the guy I was telling you about!" he shouted as he could hear Viribus speaking over the phone and tried to warn Lori, but she quietly asked him to hush so she could hear.

Lori: "Please, don't hurt him. My Bobby Boo Boo Bear means everything to me. Let him go and leave us all alone!" she requested as she was upset, worried and tearful.

When the tied up Santiago teen heard that, a tear formed in his eye, as it was heart-warming for him to hear just how much his girlfriend cared for him.

Viribus: "The problem with that is, in life, you can't expect people to leave you alone! People are vultures, scavengers, parasites… for pain. By their nature, they love inflicting torment and suffering on others. Maybe that's what I'll do with your little runt of a boyfriend. It'll certainly put a smile on my face. So few things do these days, it would be refreshing."

Lori: "If you hurt him, I'll…" but she was then cut off.

Viribus: "You'll do what? Scream and shout and have a hissy fit!? Face it, I'm not your wimp of a brother! You can't intimidate or enforce your will against me! That's why I'm strong and you're all weak. That's why I WIN and YOU LOSE!" he declared before hanging up.

Lori: "BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR!" she cried in despair before breaking down in tears. The rest of the family then huddled beside her to provide comfort and reassurance.

Lincoln, meanwhile, looking at how much his family were suffering because of this man, had one dominant thought in his head at that moment…

Lincoln: "Whatever it takes, Viribus, you have to be stopped! And you will be! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

 **So, there you have it, the Louds are together again. At least, most of them, since the younger ones are still trapped inside the school alongside the Casagrandes, the Mcbrides, Lincoln's classmates, and several hundred others. Hopefully, I did a solid job with the inevitable part where Lincoln reunites with his family. I would just to say, actually… thanks to those following this fic and providing your feedback. Some of the feedback is actually quite extensive and thought-provoking, but that means I'm challenging and raising the interest of the readers, which is good. And as long as the criticisms I get are constructive, that's great, and most certainly appreciated. I've actually found some of the review comments to be very interesting, especially some of the really long comments. Whether wholly positive or not, I acknowledge the fact that if people are writing essays to me about my work, it shows that out there, somebody cares. It was also funny that someone picked up on my tactic used in the previous chapter. Yes, the Viribus/Bobby fight was based on the Hulk vs Thanos battle from Infinity War. To be fair, I kinda think of Viribus as a little like Thanos in some ways. Anyway, it should be another 5-7 days before chapter 15 is uploaded, so… see you guys then. Make sure you come back to find out what happens next.**


	15. The Stolen School

**So, here I am uploading another chapter early. I don't know what happened, but the update date' filter feature on wasn't working correctly, so when I uploaded chapter 14 on Wednesday, it didn't reappear on page 1 of the Loud House Fanfictions most recently updated list, unlike usual. As a result, I know some people may not have seen it yet. If so, go and read chapter 14 before this one (to be honest, that glitch probably cost me quite a few views). If you have already done so, then here we are with another chapter, which I decided to upload early. Now that Lincoln is back home, it turns out he may not have much time to settle in, as he and his family may be setting off to face Viribus and his minions. This chapter gives a little bit of focus on the younger siblings, who are still stuck inside the school with the villains, as well as a bit of realisation that these antagonists mean business. Let's dive in…**

Viribus and his Disciples had successfully seized and maintained control of the school for a whole day. As the night was coming, and fitting with the plan in motion, the children and teachers were still present in the building. They weren't allowed to leave, as Viribus constantly had his four minions taking shifts guarding the outside and inside of the building, making sure nobody could escape. This was an especially crucial thing as police and angry parents were beginning to head over to the location in retaliation of what was going on.

Of course, as time went on and the captured ones became more distressed and desperate, it was only a matter of time before somebody tried, as did a trio of kids…

Eddie: "Hey, you two! Get back inside!" he shouted to two children who walked out the front door of the building and intended to head home.

Boy 1: "We're not staying here anymore! School finished hours ago!"

Hilary: "If Master Viribus says nobody is to leave, then nobody is leaving. You will return to your place of stay inside the school immediately!"

Boy 2: "You don't scare us with those things!" he insisted, referring to the lasers.

Eddie: "Hey, I have a laser, and I will use it!"

Sid: "And believe me, the lasers we have are NOT light bulbs!"

Girl: "It doesn't matter. We're tired! We're hungry! We miss our homes and our families! We're going home right now." She said before she and the two boys with her began walking away.

Eddie: "Hey, we didn't give you brats permission to leave! When we say get back inside, we mean get back inside!"

Boy 1: "Oh yeah?" he asked, as he approached Eddie and got in his face.

The boy then delivered a punch to Eddie's face before running off with his two friends.

Boy 1: "We're going, and so should you! Go away back to whatever dump you came from!" he shouted at the disciples as he was running away.

But as the trio of kids were getting close to the exit point, Wayne appeared from out of the shadows and pointed his laser at them.

Wayne: "Sorry kids, but I can't allow you to leave today." He said as he pointed his weapon at them.

The kids then stopped in their tracks, but then Eddie grabbed the male who had just punched him in the face.

Boy 2: "Let him go!"

Girl: "Yeah!"

Eddie: "You know what, guys? For that punch, I think we should go ahead and teach this little runt some respect!" he said to his fellow disciples.

Sid: "I agree."

Wayne: "Guys, he's just a kid. We don't have to…"

Eddie: "HEY! This dork just punched me in the face! We don't just let that kind of hostility slide! You know that!" he insisted as he cut off his fellow disciple.

Hilary: "Attack Formation 5?" she asked.

Eddie: "Yeah!"

Eddie then grabbed the boy from behind and pinned his arms behind his back, leaving his head and torso open and exposed to attack.

Sid: "This is gonna hurt you more than us, kid!"

Sid and Hilary then delivered a series of brutal punches to the boy while Eddie restrained him and prevented him from fighting back or defending himself. The two friends of the boy receiving a beating were unable to assist as Wayne still had a laser pointed at them. Sid and Hilary gave the kid many vicious shots, which resulted in a broken nose, a bloody mouth and couple of missing teeth, two black eyes, several bruises all around the torso area, and a few bloody cuts.

Eddie: "This is fun!" he yelled out of enjoyment.

Boy 2: "That's enough! He's sorry!" he pleaded as he couldn't bear to watch anymore of his friend getting beat up.

Wayne: "Back inside, or I can't promise you two won't be next." He warned.

The other boy and girl then walked back into the building, realising that any further retaliation would result in a painful punishment.

Eddie then let go of the boy, and miraculously, he was somehow still able to stand despite the beating he just received. Eddie then pulled out knuckle dusters while Sid and Hilary ceased punching. Eddie then delivered one final blow with the dusters to the boy's head, knocking him out.

Eddie: "Well, that should stop the other kids from getting any bright ideas." He said as he smirked proudly.

A few hours then past after that horrific incident, and it was filled with silent obedience and crippling fear…

It was deep into the nocturnal hours of the day, and despite that, none of the children who attended Royal Woods Elementary School had left yet. Because they were no longer students. They were prisoners, subjects of Viribus and his disciples's master plan. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Darcy, and so on. Everyone from Lincoln to Lisa's grades were kept against their will. Including the younger Loud sisters…

All the students were left to find places inside the building to sleep at night. Some opted to sleep in their classroom seats. Others on the desks themselves. Others in the gym locker rooms, some in the lunch room. Where ever they could find a place to sleep. Many had to resort to sleeping on the cold, hard floor. For some, like Lana and Lucy, this was manageable, but for others like Lola…

Lola: "There is NO WAY I'm sleeping on some grotty old floor!"

Lana: "Come on, sis. If they hear you screaming, they'll come over here and blast your head off! Did you see the sick weapons those kids had?"

Lola: "I don't care! I refuse to sleep on the floor! I'm a princess!"

Lisa: "Just sit your posterior down so we can…" but she was then cut off as one of the disciples entered the room.

Wayne: "Hey, keep quiet and go to sleep you half pints! You need to get your sleep so your brains function properly. The last thing we want are a bunch of groggy, tired kids failing to learn anything tomorrow."

Lucy: "You, you're one of the kids holding us here against our will."

Wayne: "That's right, and it's for your own good, too."

Lana: "How can you say that?! We're all just animals at the end of the day, and like animals, we should be allowed to roam free!"

Wayne: "Oh please. We know better than that. You people are incompetent, destructive individuals. We are doing this to make sure you become better than that."

Lola: "All you jerks are doing is oppressing us, and we won't stand for it!"

Wayne: "I really don't see how you're going to stop us. We are elite, supremely intelligent and well trained beings. You're all just a bunch of dumb kids!"

Lisa: "And you're all just a collective of psychologically damaged, repressed, depressed, emotionally vulnerable and unreasonably livid buffoons who hide behind noble intentions and reasoning to pretend you're not just excessively violent, petty imbeciles!"

Wayne: "What did you say!?"

Lisa: "I'm sorry, did your primitive brain not catch all of that?"

Lana: "Woah, Lis has got some sass."

Wayne: "Enough talking! I don't have time for this. The others and I have a school to patrol. Just keep your mouths shut and go to sleep!"

Wayne walked off to rejoin his group while the Louds continued to dwell…

Lucy: "That was pretty wicked the way you spoke to that guy, Lisa."

Lana: "Yeah, that was awesome."

Lola: "But it still doesn't get me out of this dump… *Sigh* I miss the others."

Lana: "We all do."

Lucy: "Me too, including Lincoln."

Lisa: "Yes, I hate to think that all this is our faults."

Lola: "What do you mean?"

Lisa: "Hasn't anybody noticed those kids with the lasers look undoubtedly familiar? It's those hooligans we met when we last saw Lincoln in that wretched old building!"

Lana: "Hey yeah. I noticed it, too. I tried to mention it when they first got here, but Lola cut me off!"

Lucy: "You mean if we hadn't drove Lincoln away, maybe all this would've never happened?"

Lisa: "It seems probable. My prediction is when this Viribus entity recruited our sibling, that turn of events convinced him now was the time to enact his strategy for social domination. On the other hand, this happening around the same time could have been purely coincidental. Viribus may have still decided to enact his plan at this time, with or without Lincoln."

Lucy: "Either way, we know one thing's for certain… Lincoln leaving WAS our fault."

Lana: "Come on, Luce. Don't be hard on us, or yourself. We learned our lesson, and we're becoming better people."

Lucy: "But he doesn't know that. How can we prove to him that we've changed?"

Wayne: "I SAID GO TO SLEEP!" he shouted from the other end of the hallway, as he could still hear them talking, and the Louds were too depressed and tired to resist anymore.

As the sisters went to sleep, or at least tried to, given what was on their minds, Wayne returned to his group outside.

Hilary: "Have you heard the mouth of some of these little pipsqueaks?"

Sid: "Yeah, they're not getting the message."

Eddie: "We need to talk with Viribus, get him to agree that we need to come down tougher on these little punks! I've got so much aggression to take out!"

Wayne: "They're just kids." He tried to argue.

Sid: "So what? You just experienced the kind of rudeness and disrespect they have yourself! There's a reason we joined our master and went along with this. Like him, we were wronged. Rejected and looked down on by everyone."

Wayne: "I know, I know. It just seems a little extreme taking over an entire school and enslaving the children!"

Hilary: "It's for their own good. You might think it's uneasy, but this is for everyone's benefit. We are the ones making a stand and going the extra mile to make sure people treat each other better. You've been taught that more than any of us, as Viribus's oldest student."

Eddie: "That's right. We're gonna make everybody respect us! Even if we have to do it the hard way!"

Wayne: "Yes, you're right. I just wish there could have been a less extreme way of accomplishing our goals than this."

Hilary: "We all wish it didn't need to come to this, but this is how it is. Just look at what one mere day did under our supervision? Within hours of getting here, we stopped any fights, acts of bullying or exclusion, or forms of prejudice from taking place in the school. That sounds like a win in my book."

Eddie: "Yeah. It's because of us that these low life maggots have learned to be a little respectful towards others… mainly us."

Wayne: "There is… logic, in what you say. Let's just hope that the next phases of our plan are as easy to execute."

Sid: "The first steps are always the hardest to accomplish. Now that we have control over this school, we have the rest of the outside world by the… you know." He finished as what he meant was clearly implied.

Viribus had taught his disciples to follow his seemingly superior wisdom and vision without question, and they were doing exactly that. Any doubts they had were quickly dissolved, and they were fully on board with the notion of reshaping society in their image, one place at a time. Viribus himself was also making a great effort to block out any doubts and project confidence in himself and his ideas. He had a plan and he was determined to see it through…

In the Principal's office, where he continued to watch his prisoners while running the school from said room, Viribus decided to phone the Loud family once again.

Viribus: "Ah, I'm a little bored right now. I must admit, while my vision for a better world sure is a more peaceful one, I must admit it takes a while for things to get exciting. How about another call to that lunatic Loud family?" he suggested to himself whilst his hostages looked on in disgust. They knew he was intentionally trying to annoy and frustrate them.

Meanwhile, the Loud family were making plans to head over to the school and confront the group so that they could get their youngest members back.

Lynn Sr: "Alright, gang. Hop inside Vanzilla. We're going to get your sisters back!" he declared as the family got ready for a rather risky journey.

Lori's phone then rang at that precise moment…

Lincoln: "Lori, don't answer. That's exactly what he wants!" he warned her, fully aware of Viribus's tricks.

Lori: "But Bobby Boo Boo Bear might be hurt." She responded, worried for the well-being of her boyfriend in his current predicament.

Lori: "Bobby? Is that you?"

Viribus: "Nah, he's a little tied up at the moment, so he can't talk to you. But he did want me to leave you a message. He said he hates you, he never loved you in the first place and he wants to break up with you!" he joked cruelly.

Lori: "Shut up! You're not my Bobby Boo Boo Bear. Now let me speak to him!"

Bobby tried to speak up but his mouth was gagged, and all that came out were muffles. Viribus was quick to slap him across the face to make him cease his ineffective struggling.

Lincoln then took the phone from Lori as he knew he was the one Viribus really wanted to communicate with, and he hated watching his sister being emotionally abused right in front of his eyes.

Lincoln: "That's enough! I'm here."

Viribus: "Well, how relieving. I've been missing the ability to talk to someone with some actual intelligence. My disciples have been roaming the school grounds, patrolling the area, preventing police and parents from getting in, or teachers and students from getting out. So I've spent a lot of hours alone running things in this office, while they exchange shifts. I've missed the opportunity to talk about smart stuff, like why it is a great idea to fight back against the tyranny of the masses in society, or why war is a justified and glorious thing if it achieves a meaningful end, like the one I'm working towards, for example. Or my personal favourite, why humanity and its current way of life is doomed unless intervention to change it for the better is executed. In all honesty, though, the people in this school are dull and lack vision. I just can't get anyone to get on board with my plans willingly."

Lincoln: "Well, there's a surprise." He responded sarcastically.

Viribus then ceased his joking manner and adopted a more serious expression and tone…

Viribus: "So, are you finally coming to your senses? I mean, you can't be serious, taking back your family after all the things you told me they did to you?!"

Lincoln: "It's called forgiveness. It's called the ability to move on. Maybe you ought to try it some time."

Viribus: "It's called being a wuss, and a pushover. You haven't learned a thing, Loud! You'll continue to be their punching bag as long as you stay with them!"

Lincoln: "I would rather be a punching bag than use everyone else as one!"

Viribus: "Your compassion and mercifulness are strong qualities inside you, boy. They fester inside you… like a cancer." He accused.

Lincoln: "I know." He remarked.

Viribus: "You'll never have a moment of peace in your life if you live that way. People will continue to take advantage of your weak mind and step over you. Do you really want to live that way for the rest of your life? When you can choose the alternative, and be one of us!?"

Lincoln: "That's the dumbest question I've ever heard!" he bit back.

Viribus: "Is it?! Because the way I see it, there's one thing I can agree with that sporty sister of yours. There's a serious lack of balls in your room, Lincoln, and I don't just mean basketballs! You lack the will to do what is necessary, and that is why you have failed me and my vision!"

Lincoln: "You know what, Jake?! I actually have a question for you!" he countered.

Viribus then paused for a moment, as he was intrigued to hear what Lincoln had to ask him…

Lincoln: "There's one thing I never figured out. When we first met, you walked up to me right outside my house. Admit it, you were watching over my home life, spying on me and my sisters and waiting until you had the perfect opportunity to come along and manipulate me when I was at my most confused and vulnerable. Right?!"

Viribus: "I wouldn't call it manipulation as much as advice, but… yeah, pretty much. How do you think I manged to find my disciples in the first place? I went to great lengths to search for and find the right people who would follow me and my ambitions. When I saw your dysfunctional family, and your role within it, I saw an easy target to fall under my influence. I just needed to wait until your sisters pushed your buttons enough times."

Lincoln: "Alright, then here's my question. Setting up that occasion, where I would become so frustrated that I would lash out, and then walk out on my family… how did you manage that?"

For the first time, it was Viribus who was completely weirded out and confused by what Lincoln had said, rather than the other way around…

Viribus: "I did nothing."

Lincoln: "Oh, come on! There are no secrets now. You made all those bad things happen to my family, didn't you!? The DEFCON 5 situation, the bad luck thing, all the times my sisters outnumbered me 10 to 1, you made all that happen! Just to make my life a misery and so you could pick me off at a moment when I wasn't thinking straight! Just tell me, how did you manage that?!" he demanded.

After a brief pause, this was the response…

Viribus: "BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he responded.

Lincoln: "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" he asked furiously.

Viribus: "Are you kidding!? And you call me deluded. I didn't do anything. Of course, that would be so much easier to take, wouldn't it? If all those horrible things your family did, were all MY fault? If one sole evil entity was somehow responsible for everything wrong with the world… well, guess what? That's not the way it is! Your family did all those things all by themselves! You know why? Because they're a bunch of screwed up morons! All I did was take advantage of the situation. It was easy! I just saw a boy who was struggling in life with all the douche holes he had to put up with, and took advantage of his instabilities for my own ends. I didn't fabricate all those horrific events from your past! That's all on them, and you! That's the harsh truth, kid. People are despicable creatures, and there's no one big bad guy you can just blame everything on!" he finished.

Lincoln: "You're… you're lying! Just like everything else you've said to me." he tried to deny.

Viribus: "No, this is the truth. But I know you by now. You continue to live in your little fantasy land where the world is perfect. Meanwhile, those of us living in the real world shall get back to work. I've got a lot to do! Next time we meet, Lincoln Loud, you will be talking to the unquestioned ruler of Royal Woods!"

Lincoln: "In your dreams!" he bitterly responded.

Viribus: "No, I don't dream anymore. All I ever get are nightmares. Though to be fair, they're never any worse than the living nightmare that is this world." He reflected.

Lincoln: "I've had enough of your bad vibes, Jake! Just know this, I will stop whatever it is that you're doing! We all will! You've picked a big family to mess with!"

Viribus: "Ha, you think it matters how many of you there are? I'm ready to take on the whole world!"

Lincoln (to the audience): "Wow, this guy is either arrogant, or he's good." He thought to himself before resuming his threat to his rival.

Lincoln: "You made a big mistake when you took over the school and trapped my little sisters inside! We're going to get them back, and then we're gonna…"

But as Lincoln attempted to finish that sentence, he realised the connection had been lost. Viribus had hung up, tiring of the conversation…

Lincoln: "I knew he was violent and crazy, but rude too? What a jerk!" he said to himself.

The rest of the Loud family then looked on in sadness and guilt as they saw Lincoln did not take in that conversation well.

Lori: "Lincoln, we're literally sorry about everything."

Lincoln: "No, it's done with, guys. I've already forgiven you, and we've moved past this. Only bitter cynics like Jake hold onto every single grudge forever. It's just him trying to get under my skin!"

Luna: "You know we're making every effort to make ourselves a better family, right?"

Lincoln: "I know, and I appreciate that, but honestly, I love you all just the way you are. Of course you have flaws and there will be bad moments in our relationship, but we're still family and we're still there for each other. If anything, I'm the one who needs to remember that!"

Lynn: "You don't need to do anything! You're a perfect bro, and one that we've taken for granted!"

Lincoln: "Look, all this is just Viribus and his stooges trying to stir things up and grind my gears, but it won't work! I'm going to stop him!"

Lynn Sr: "We all are, son. Especially since he has your sisters trapped in that school with him."

Lincoln: "Yeah, but for how long? He could keep them prisoner there for weeks!"

Luan: "He's surely not going to last long. I know a thing or two about forming elaborate plans, and this guy's has more loopholes and flaws than an old ribbon. He's going to get arrested for what he's doing!"

Lincoln: "But he's got the whole school held hostage. He has 4 others with him and they all have weapons. I know Viribus, he's a planner and a schemer. Once the police arrive, he'll threaten to have his followers start shooting the hostages if they dare try to approach him."

Lori: "But they can't keep this up forever! He may be able to hold off outside interference from stopping him and rescuing everyone for a while, but sooner or later, he'll lose. He's still trapped inside that school and has nowhere else to go, and people sure aren't just going to give in to his demands. With no resources from the outside world, sooner or later, he'll have to fold!"

Lincoln: "I know. His plan was doomed from the start. He was never going to win! He's not a big world conqueror. He's just a messed up little boy that's all grown up, with a few friends, pretending to be one."

Lynn: "Exactly! So we can just wait until he gives up, which won't take long, and then everything will be okay and the kids will be saved."

Lincoln: "No. He may not have a hope of winning, but he's not going down without a fight! He's bitter and petty, and will make sure he can cause suffering where possible! Once he knows he's not going to win, he'll make sure that he takes everyone else down with him. Including our sisters! He has them with him. And Clyde! And Ronnie Anne!"

Lori: "And Bobby!"

Lincoln: Yes! He has everyone held hostage, and he's dangerous! We need to get all of them out of there before it's too late!"

Lynn Sr: "I think I've heard enough! Kids, honey, get in! We're getting the rest of our family back, RIGHT NOW!" he declared as the family got in the van and journeyed to the school.

 **As you can see, the climax is quickly approaching. Viribus has committed some heinous acts in the past 5 chapters, and now his actions are coming back to bit him. As you know, there are only 5 more chapters to upload, meaning this story is now ¾ complete, so the end is nigh. The climax is near, and its going to be an action-packed ride. Again, for those who didn't read chapter 14 the other day due to that 'update date' glitch from earlier in the week, I thank all of you who have followed and faved this story. I also appreciate the feedback you have all been giving me, and hope I am able to maintain your interest for a few more chapters. I have been enjoying writing this fic, and it may interest some of you to know that I'm already planning a sequel, but more on that another time. Since we have until October, allegedly, before new episodes come out, I've got a solid two months to concentrate on other things besides reviews and reactions, including FanFiction projects. But we'll see what the future brings. Have a nice day, and the next chapter should be up in the next 3-4 days.**


	16. Similar and Opposite

**So, here we are. One final chapter before the climax takes place. As the Loud family travel to the school in early hours of the morning in an attempt to save their youngest siblings/daughters, we take one last peak into the school, or the new 'Academy of Enhancement' which Viribus has created. Essentially, this part is the equivalent of those scenes from Infinity War between Thanos and Gamora, as this is where we discover the emotional struggle that Viribus has, as well as the weight he feels behind every decision and action he is taking. He is very much like Lincoln in a lot of ways, as well as Ronnie Anne, even if he is also radically different from them seemingly paradoxically. Ronnie Anne and Huggins also get a little bit of focus in this one. This chapter could be considered the last segment of calmness, before carnage erupts in the next one. This story is coming to an end soon, but for now, let's dive into chapter 16 of 20…**

An entire night had passed since Viribus took over the school, and since Lincoln escaped from the Casagrande house and back to his own home. Naturally, over that previous evening and night, there was a lot of outrage and activity. Viribus was holding hundreds of children and faculty members hostage, and local parents and police officers were retaliating.

That morning, the school grounds were surrounded by angry parents, some enraged and trying to break into the school to get their children. Others fearful of what this insane wannabe dictator was going to do to their kids if he didn't get what he wanted. The police were surrounding the area while also trying to keep the parents as calm and neutralised as possible. They knew that if either they or the parents attempted to swarm in and rescue the kids, those children's lives would be in danger. Viribus knew how to threaten people, and told the adults and law enforcers the moment they arrived on the scene that if they tried anything, he and his disciples would begin shooting.

Viribus was inside the office with a tied up Principal, McBride parents and Casagrande family, while his followers were patrolling the outside of the school with their weapons, making sure the students and teachers were kept inside. The McBrides were the first to come to the school, and were captured and tied up along with the Casagrande family by Viribus for their efforts. Not long after, other parents became worried about where their kids were and called the police. After some time, the surroundings of the elementary school were filled with police and barricades, and an angry mob of parents, trying to break into the place and rescue the hostages that were the teachers and student body. But Viribus knew all he had to do to make sure they didn't come any closer was to threaten to have his disciples start shooting hostages if they did.

Viribus: "Those parents and police will leave and allow me to carry out my plan if they know what's good for all these kids!"

Huggins: "Are you crazy!? Do you realise what is happening here!? You've taken over this school, you're holding these children hostage! You're keeping them from their families! Of course those people out there are going to fight back!"

Viribus: "Everything I'm doing here, I'm doing for the good of these kids. For everyone."

Huggins: "Okay, you're seriously messed up if you think this plan is ever going to work! Let's recap, shall we? You and your gang of thugs have invaded a local school and held all these kids and employees here against their will, gained the attention of the entire local community, including many livid parents and law enforcement. You're surrounded in all directions and they're certainly not going to leave until you've let everyone go! They're not just going to give into your demands, leave and then let you continue. You're screwed, Viribus! You can't win! Sooner or later, you're going to have to surrender, and give up this ridiculous plan that was doomed from the start!"

Viribus may have been somewhat mentally unstable, but he was not a fool, and had a brilliant plan inside his mind for many years which he was finally executing. It sounded like a solid strategy in his head. But he was starting to see Huggins's point. He was a sitting duck. Sooner or later, he would have to give in, it seemed. The chance of him being able to fully complete his life long goal seemed slim at best. Indeed, the world was always against him, or at least that's how it always seemed from his perspective. Going up against the entire world was never going to be an easy feat, but he was determined. Refusing to give into the logical reasoning of his victim, he defensively responded to Huggins…

Viribus: "It will work! I've come too far to just give up now! I'll just keep running this school my way, while my disciples keep the outside world from interfering. Soon enough, I'll create a utopian school; a perfect example of the world I envision to make. With no bullying or exclusion; a healthy learning environment. When the world sees what I've done, they'll gladly assist me in spreading that change across the rest of society! You'll see!"

At that moment, the usually grouchy Ronnie Anne, one of the many captured individuals inside the Principal's office with Viribus, began to laugh…

Ronnie: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Viribus: "What's so funny?!" he asked irritated.

Ronnie: "Really, that's your plan!? Did you really believe that was ever going to work?! Wow, you're such a loser!"

Viribus: "Listen, little girl..." he said as he walked towards the tied-up tomboy…

Ronnie looked up and stared back at her captor without intimidation in her face, though her family clearly looked worried for her well-being at that moment…

Viribus: "I won't tolerate blatant disrespect and mockery made against me! Especially not from some moronic little child! Now be quiet or I will shut that mouth of yours for you!"

Ronnie: "Oh, real big tough guy, intimidating a little 11 year old girl who's tied up. Pfft. You don't scare me, lame-o!"

Viribus: "Look, Ronalda Anne Santiago. That's right, I know all about you. Your little friend, or former victim, Lincoln told me all about your bullying ways. Turns out you two became friends through you picking on him, all because you secretly liked him apparently."

Ronnie: "Hey! I mean, sure, I like him, but not in that way…" she insisted.

Viribus: "Whatever. I remember that story he told, about when he kissed you because his sisters convinced him you liked him, only for you to sock him in the eye. After that, apparently you sent him an apology letter, with lots of x's and o's in it."

Ronnie's face blushed, as this had just been revealed in front of her family, who were in the room beside her, tied up…

Maria: "Ronalda, is this true?"

Carlota: "Do you really love Lincoln Loud?"

Ronnie: "Guys!? Is this really the right time!?" she argued.

Viribus: "It's rich, you calling me a loser. You're the dork who picked on that little wimp because you secretly liked him and didn't know how to just say it. And as far as toughness goes, I heard you were the toughest girl in this school before you moved away. Not saying much, is it? This school is full of weak insects. Besides, what makes you so high and mighty, calling me out when you're just a run of the mill bully yourself?!"

Ronnie: "That's different. My stuff is just playing and teasing. What you do is plain evil!"

Viribus: "Make up all the excuses you want! The truth is you're just as bad as those chaotic sisters of his! That boy deserves all of you low lives! He was offered the chance to change his life for the better, forever! But he turned it down. He turned me down. He turned against me because he was too weak willed to do what was necessary for the good of himself and of mankind! For that, he will pay the ultimate price!"

Ronnie: "You dare lay a finger on the kid and I swear I'll…"

Viribus: "You'll do what, Santiago?! Behind all the rough exterior, and the bullying, and the effort to not show your emotions or vulnerability in public, we all know what you really are! One little comment from Lincoln one time and you went crying home to your family about it! Behind it all, you're just a little girl with self-esteem issues! Hiding your oversensitivity with a tough girl act. Let me guess, you behave like a bully so you don't get bullied yourself, right? It's the only way people will give you respect. Really, you're just a wimpy little child who picks on weaker people to feel better about yourself."

She desperately tried to deny it, but she knew deep down there was some truth in his words.

Ronnie: "No, I don't know what you're talking about!" she blurted out, struggling to maintain herself and not break down emotionally.

Viribus: "Don't deny it! You're exactly like us! You act tough as a means to protect yourself from others!"

Ronnie: "How would you know that?" she asked as she began to break down and reveal that she was being taken aback by his accusations.

Viribus: "Because that's what I do! Face it, we're alike. The difference is I went all-out and made something greater out of it! You know, you could be one of us. Join me, Ronalda, you would make an excellent addition to our ranks." He stated as he offered his hand out, hoping she would reply by saying yes and to untie her so she could shake his hand.

Ronnie: "You're kidding, right?! Read my lips, go to h…"

Viribus: "Unfortunate! But predictable!" he cut her off, revealing he was mostly kidding about his offer.

But she then spat in his hand out of disgust for the man, angry and upset over how he had spoken to and intimidated her.

Viribus, annoyed by the disrespect and defiance, then took the spit in his hand and rubbed it into her hair, grossing her out a little.

Viribus: "Tough luck for you, kid. When we take over, we'll be gods and you will still be a pathetic nobody desperately trying to put up a front so you don't get stepped on! Just you watch, you'll regret rejecting my offer; we are going to rule this primitive planet and leave you in the dust!"

Ronnie: "Why?!" she uttered, on the verge of tears, not understanding how somebody could be so brutal and bitter, or insane.

Viribus: "My methods are the only way. Society has failed in controlling its scum and protecting its innocent. Now I will need to step in and do their job. Otherwise, we're all doomed."

Ronnie: "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she argued.

Viribus: "I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one willing to do something about it!" he calmly replied.

Ronnie: "Lincoln's right, you are out of your mind!"

Viribus: "No, I'm just a visionary genius with will power strong enough to make my visions a reality. Soon enough, you will see I'm right. About everything. Believe it or not, everything I've done, it has been for the good of all of you."

Listening on to the utter craziness of this man's words, the Principal had only one response to it…

Huggins: "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Viribus then balled up his fist, turned away from Ronnie Anne and towards the Principal, who was still tied up and immobile, and punched him square in the jaw. Huggins fell to the ground, knocked out by the devastating blow.

Everyone in the room let out a collective 'gasp' over what had just happened…

Viribus: "Eh, that old fool is not needed anymore, anyway. I run this school now!" he declared before picking up the microphone, preparing to talk to the students and teachers.

Viribus: "I know none of you are used to 24/7 schedules, but it's a necessary change for the time being. Consider it part of a test I am conducting for the betterment of your futures. As of yesterday, I run this school. But I want you all to continue running as if no changes have happened. My disciples will be patrolling the area, making sure everyone stays on their best behaviour. Any offenders of my rules and guidance will be dealt with swift punishments. I trust you will all be obedient and sensible under my leadership. You would be imbeciles to disobey! Now, continue running as normal, I have a set of strict but just rules and changes I will be enforcing shortly, and I will let you know when they are issued. For now, you may begin your day."

But despite his request, the school could not continue as 'normal' considering anyone who acted even slightly out of line would be blasted by the nearest disciple of Viribus. Indeed, this was what Viribus envisioned: A world where everyone behaved perfectly and nobody dared commit an act of deviousness. But more importantly, one where he was in control.

Viribus then left the Principal's office and went into the lunchroom, which was undoubtedly empty at that moment since it was 9:25am and everyone was in class. Viribus wanted some alone time to process his thoughts…

Though he maintained his collected and dominant composure whilst in the room with the Principal, McBride parents and Casagrande family, for the most part, beneath the surface he was disturbed by the interaction which had just transpired. The points made by Huggins really got to him, as did the defiant behaviour of Ronnie Anne. He was starting to realise just how much of a long shot his plan really was. How utterly improbable it was that he was going to win. It was the best plan he had, but the odds were still heavily stacked against him…

But he was determined to win. He knew it was never going to be easy, but he refused to let the rest of the world beat him. Viribus remembered his days as the passive and sympathetic little boy, Jake Kelly. He remembered all the bullying, all the discrimination, the rejection, the condescension, the loneliness, and the feeling of being worthless and completely ignored, of never being able to amount to anything in the eyes of the world…

He vowed to himself a long time ago that he would never be that weak or helpless ever again.

Viribus (to himself): "I will not lose! I will prevail! I must!"

As Viribus stood there, alone in the lunch room, these thoughts in his mind continued to torment him. At that moment, he looked over to the other side of the room, and saw himself. His younger, ten year old self from years ago. The cheerful, sensitive, lonely and weak willed Jake he once was…

Jake-Hallucination: "Did you do it?"

Viribus: "Do what?"

Jake-Hallucination: "Take over the school?"

Viribus: "Yes, I did. And that's only the beginning."

Jake-H: "Did you hurt anyone?"

Viribus: "A few people, and I'm sure I'll have to hurt a lot more before all this is over."

Jake-H: "Why?" he asked innocently and in an upset manner.

Viribus: "It is necessary, boy. What I'm doing, I'm doing to make the world a better place. A better place for people like you and I who just wanted to be treated with some respect in life. To not be victims of abuse and prejudice."

Jake-H: "I'm scared…" He said as he tried to run away but his older self ran towards him and embraced him with a hug.

Viribus: "You don't have to be. I'm here now, and I will make things better for you!"

Jake-H: "Of you."

That response shook the mind of Viribus. But surely this past version of himself was only an allusion. He was just letting his head play tricks with him. Viribus then stood back up and ceased hugging, as he remembered he was just hugging the thin air…

Viribus then blinked, and shook his head as he tried to regain his thoughts, and when his eyes reopened, he saw Lincoln, the boy who betrayed him and returned home to his family…

Viribus: "YOU!"

Lincoln-Hallucination: "Are you proud of yourself?!"

Viribus: "Of course, I've accomplished the first phase of my master plan. First, I shall conquer this school and mould it into the perfect image of my fabrications. Then, I will do the same to the rest of society. Every school, every business, every public area, every household, every state, country, each and every single corner of the world… it will all exist under a new superior regime. MINE!"

Lincoln-H: "Can you see why I turned against you? You lost your mind! At some point, you just snapped and took a trip into crazy town and didn't come back!"

Viribus: "I'm not crazy, just visionary. You wouldn't understand. You're just a little boy, too young to truly fathom the harsh reality of the world. One day, you will realise I was right."

Lincoln-H: "Pfft. In your dreams!"

Viribus: "You know something, kid? I normally don't care much for meaningless human lives, but you… made me do something very unusual. You made me care about you. I saw good in you, potential for another version of myself. We're a lot alike and you know it. We both have to deal with all the garbage everyone else throws at us! Difference is I have the will to fight back! And for a brief time, I thought you did, too. I thought I had found a suitable successor. You could have been great! You could have left behind all of your petty and insignificant problems, and become like me!"

Lincoln-H: "And boy am I glad I didn't!"

Viribus: "You turned on me! I offered you a chance to be a more self-confident and secure person, someone who could fend for himself when things got rough in life, and you betrayed me! You rejected my teachings and you spat in my face! Then again, I should have expected as much. You're just the latest in a long line of scum humans to do that! You reminded me why I need to do this. Human beings are discriminating, self-centered, ruthless and merciless animals, who will step on you and walk all over you if you let them! I'm going to change that. I will make this world and it's disgusting ways change, by force!"

Lincoln-H: "YOU'RE EVIL!"

Viribus: "And you are a fool! I'm the victim, here! You people were the ones who wronged me! Now it's payback time! You can't create a monster and then complain when he starts terrorising the place! All you people ever had to do was like me, accept me for who I was, instead of bully and torment me for amusement! But none of you could resist torturing me! NOW IT'S MY TURN!" he aggressively shouted at his verbal opponent, struggling not to go completely ballistic.

Lincoln-H: "You're a loser and a joke! Your plan will never work, and you'll go to prison to rot away alone for what you've done! I'd rather be the punching bag of my family than a friend of you!"

Viribus: "WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

Viribus then threw a food tray that was in his reach towards what he perceived was Lincoln standing at a distance from him. He got so caught up in his confrontation with this hallucination of the Loud boy that he forgot that's exactly what he was; a figment of his imagination. The tray went straight through the hallucination image of Lincoln Loud and at that moment, it ceased. Viribus emerged from his mental trance and realised he just launched an object towards the thin air. Lincoln wasn't actually there, and Viribus reflected on his own mental state at that moment.

Viribus may have been an incredibly aggressive, seemingly confident and dominant presence towards most other people he encountered, but behind his lifelong act, he was still that same passive and insecure boy from years ago. Exactly like what he had accused Ronalda of being moments prior. It was beginning to show now that his grand plan was under threat and on the brink of failure. Deep down, he was just a damaged soul, and a desperate man trying anything he could to make his obsessive ambitions, no matter how ridiculous, come to be. In his mind, he was doing the right thing. Despite all the brutality, harshness and merciless punishment he inflicted on others, he genuinely believed what he was doing to be logical and just. And yet, based on that interaction he just had with a hallucination based on his own subconscious thoughts, his insecurities, doubts and self-criticisms were raising to the surface. But this was not a time when he could afford to make himself physically or emotionally vulnerable.

Viribus (to himself): "Enough of this, it will be recess in a few minutes. It's time to return to MY office and make it clear to the students how I wish for them to behave under my regulations!" he desperately tried to reassure himself as he aimed to regain his dominant forefront, not wanting to show weakness to others as he returned to his office.

And sure enough, it was the worst time to allow weakness to fester, as his enemies had arrived outside the school and had finally managed to push themselves through the angry mob…

Rita: "WOW, what's going on here?" she asked as the sight was unusual.

The police and many angry and worried parents had already arrived on the scene, and the current predicament was causing a lot of commotion. Viribus issued a threat to any law enforcement officers or parents who dared to try and break into the school and rescue the kids that if they attempted as much, he would have his cronies use their weaponry to harm said children. Because of that, there were barricades surrounding the school. The police could only entrap Viribus in his current location, but were reluctant to charge forwards because of the threat he posed to his hostages. But because nobody else was allowed in, the Louds also couldn't get in.

Lincoln: "He's taken control of the school, and it looks like the whole town has stood up and said no!"

Lori: "So how do we get inside?"

Lynn: "Yeah, 5 jerks have a butt kicking that's long overdue!"

Lincoln: "I don't know, guys. The police have sealed off the whole area. They know if they try anything, Viribus and his cronies will start creaming the kids and teachers!"

Leni: "They're gonna start throwing whipped cream on them?!" she asked obliviously, typical of her nature, causing the other sisters to facepalm.

Lincoln: "No, I mean they will shoot them down!"

Lynn Sr: "Well, the kids are in there, and we got to find a way to get them back! We're not leaving without them!"

Luna: "That's right, dudes! We'll kip outside here for days if we have to!"

Lincoln: "Don't worry, everyone. I know Jake, and the second he sees us, something tells me he'll want to let us in." he said with a plan in mind.

Luan: "How can you be so sure?" she queried.

Lincoln: "Just trust me on this one." he insisted as the family prepared to wait outside for a chance to get into the school grounds.

Meanwhile, Viribus had re-entered the office, to see Huggins finally regain consciousness after being knocked out earlier…

Viribus: "Oh, you're awake, are you? Well, you can bear witness to the very first recess to take place under my new rule of the school! See how much more peaceful, orderly and controlled the student body is going to be under my guidance." He said, having fully regained his smug and condescending front from before.

Huggins: "You… won't… win." he said as he struggled, still reawakening and recovering from being knocked out.

Viribus: "Oh, but I already have. I can just see the bright future ahead." He remarked, as he began to envision a perfect school.

But as he went to grab the microphone, he looked outside to the school front, and saw a very alarming sight…

Viribus: "Loud…?!" he asked himself in shock and disbelief.

Bobby: "Lincoln?! Lori?!" he asked.

Ronnie: "Lame-o?" she said in a hopeful tone of voice.

Viribus then looked closer and his fears were confirmed. Outside the school grounds, among the many angry parents and cops, were the members of the Loud family. They had come to take him down. Lincoln, his fallen student, was front and centre of them.

Viribus: "So, he's come back to settle the score, has he? Good. Now I can finally be rid of that burden once and for all! He's going to learn the hard way not to double cross Lord Viribus!"

 **And so, the final battle is set to begin. 4 more chapters, including an epilogue, and that's the time Lincoln and the other characters now have to defeat their increasingly dangerous and insane common foe once and for all. Will Lincoln Loud and his family be able to stop Viribus? Wait for the next chapter to find out as we enter the climax of the story. Speaking of which, each chapter should be a week or less in between each other in terms of upload dates. Also, I'm probably going to upload the final 2 chapters together as a sort of finale 2-parter. Whatever I do, I hope you're all ready and hyped for the grand finale, as its quickly approaching.**


	17. The Battle Begins

**Here we are with the beginning of the end. This is where the action begins to pick up, as Lincoln and all his allies have their final confrontation with Viribus. Hopefully, the climax which has been 16 chapters in the making is going to payoff in a satisfying way for you guys. A few people have been providing their ideas and suggestions for how the final conflict could play out. While I've already written the remaining chapters, it is always cool to hear the suggestions of others. Who knows, maybe I'll work a few of them into the final chapters during the proof reading and tweaking stage. Anyway, it's time I gave you what you've all been waiting for. Let's get on with the last stand…**

Right there in the distance relative to his position, Viribus saw what was a befuddling sight, and a personal nightmare. He not only saw his failed apprentice, Lincoln Loud, but also his entire family, who had seemingly won their way back into his good books. Viribus was quick to grab the microphone in the Principal's office and use it to broadcast his voice across the school grounds, so everyone, including Lincoln and the Louds outside, could hear him clearly…

Viribus: "In a few moments, it will be time for recess to begin, children! Be aware that any failure to comply with my rules and orders will result in truly strict punishments! Now go outside and… have fun." He chuckled.

Lincoln: "What has this guy done to the school!?" he asked from the outside of the school grounds.

Police officer: "He's taken over the place and is holding everybody hostage! We can't go in after him, or those troubled kids he has with him will start shooting those laser things! It's too risky to get any closer!"

Rita: "But our children in in there! I have 4 daughters who go to that school who are all trapped inside!"

Police officer: "I appreciate that, mam, but the same goes for all the angry and worried parents that are here! We're all trying to get in, but they have us by the… you know." He justified to the worried parent.

Viribus: "Parents, police, that warning I issued to all of you not to enter the school grounds remains in tact; my disciples will begin shooting the students and teachers of this school if any of you enter the premises!"

Lincoln: "Great! So how do we get in now!?" he asked in response to that.

Viribus: "However, there is one person I would like to allow in from the outside. If my eyes do not deceive me, that is Lincoln Loud. My... former apprentice. I will let him and his family, and only them, come into the school. The rest of you will remain outside the school grounds. Or else!"

Lincoln: "Aha, I knew he'd want to let me in." he said to himself.

Police officer: "Well, looks like you got an invitation. He wants you to go in there!"

Viribus: "What are you waiting for, Louds? Don't you want to save your precious daughters and sisters? I believe Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa are all in here somewhere. Don't you wish to see them again?" he asked as he tempted the cautious Louds to enter his new domain.

Lynn Sr: "Honey, this could be a trick." He whispered.

Rita: "I know, but I don't care. I have to see my children again!" she insisted.

Lincoln then prepared to loudly respond to the offer of his rival…

Lincoln: "Okay, Jake, we're coming in! We're here for Lucy, the twins, and Lisa! Then I'm going to stop you once and for all!"

Viribus: "Unlikely… but come on in." he said as he snarked.

The Loud family were then allowed into the school playground, as the disciples of Viribus were under instructions not to begin shooting if they entered the grounds. Lincoln then looked upwards, towards the window of the Principal's office, and Viribus opened the window and began speaking directly to Lincoln, who was looking up at him with an intense glare…

Viribus: "Wow, boy. I knew you were too forgiving and passive for your own good, but even for you this is ridiculous! You're with them again? Your family? After all they did to you? You really are a pushover, Lincoln Loud. To think I believed you had the potential to be one of my chosen few. Oh well, back to the drawing board, I guess!" he stated as he saw the boy back with his family, flabbergasted by the sight as it just wasn't in his nature to be as forgiving as Lincoln clearly was being, welcoming them back into his life after everything.

Lincoln: "Are you done?" he flatly replied.

Viribus: "Actually, I am! All that's left to say is… you made the worst mistake of your life when you turned on me, boy! Nobody dares to oppose me and lives to tell the tale!"

Lincoln: "You can't beat the whole world, Jake! This plan of yours was doomed to fail from the start!"

Viribus: "Wrong! I will create a utopian school, and then spread the influence across society. Think about it. I could eradicate all forms of bullying and prejudice in this school. Every time a kid behaves like a bully, we deal them a harsh but necessary punishment. Every time a kid is excluded or rejected for being different, like I was, we make them pay the price! I know what is needed to improve the way people think and act, and I will stop at nothing to make sure that end is achieved! If that means hurting some people along the way, so be it!"

Lincoln: "You really are crazy, aren't you?! You can act like a dominant alpha male all you want, but all that anger, and aggression, and desire for revenge, it can't change who you really are… a sad, lonely little boy who desperately wants the world to see him for anything other than what he is… pathetic!"

Viribus: "Watch your mouth, little brat! I control this school now, and soon enough, I shall control the entire human race!"

Lincoln could only look on at Viribus with an expression of pity, but also condescension and judgement…

Lincoln: "See? This is what I'm talking about. You're a broken man, Jake. Yes, Jake, that's your real name, isn't it?! Not Viribus! You're living in some old 90's cartoon! You know what a little forgiveness can do? I'd rather be a pushover than a complete madman like you!"

Viribus: "I do not forgive! Or forget! I will never forgive the world for its crimes against me!"

Lincoln: "You see, that, right there… that's your problem!"

Lincoln then ceased shouting at Viribus individually and started turning his attention to the entire student body, as the students were entering the playground to begin recess at that moment.

Lincoln looked on in horror at the sight he was beholding. All of the students were not their confident, sassy, energetic selves. They were acting as if they had just walked out of a slave camp, and in a way, that's what it was. They were clearly frit, afraid, and against the idea of daring to act out of line with Viribus's command. Lincoln struggled with processing that thought in his head…

Lincoln: "Oh my gosh! What have you done to them?!"

Viribus then also decided to take advantage of the fact that the oppressed and terrified, obedient students had entered the playground…

Viribus: "Children of Royal Woods Elementary School. As the new norm, you shall all be on your best behaviour. From now on, you will all obey my regime and any offenders will be dealt with! You will all be obedient and rule accepting, otherwise there will be grave consequences! That includes no fighting or violence over petty conflicts or squabbles, and no discriminating or bullying behaviour displayed from one body to another. That is the norm I want you to follow from today!"

The kids then all looked up in confusion, as the person who violently took over the school by force suddenly seemed interested in preserving peace and acceptance. Was this too good to be true?

Viribus: "But right now, this is not the norm! This is exceptional! Right now, there is a small group of treacherous little rodents who roam these grounds, and they're called the Loud family! They need neutralising, by any means necessary! For once, I am going to encourage violence. Because I want you all to take out the Louds! Beat them to a pulp and then bring what's left of them to me! There shall be a handsome reward for doing so!"

The kids of the school then surrounded Lincoln, his parents, and older sisters. Many of them were angry and looked ready to attack. While the Louds were no strangers to fending for themselves, they were ridiculously outnumbered. One brother, five sisters, a baby, and two parents, caught in the middle of hundreds of students, out for their blood. Not only that, but the student body had just been victimised by ruthless oppressors. Viribus took over their school, held them hostage, threatened them, kept them away from their homes, and was now finally providing them with a positive offer. They felt compelled to take it, knowing it was the best they were going to get out of the rancid situation, and also because defiance would likely land them in serious trouble with the dictator. The kids prepared to jump the Loud family, beat them up and deliver them to their new boss…

But Lincoln wasn't having any of that…

Lincoln: "STOP!" he yelled with his loudest voice possible.

Viribus looked on with uncertainty as the students ceased their attack and began to listen to the boy…

Lincoln: "Don't you see, guys? He's the bad guy! If you do this, he will win! He's evil and crazy and will make your lives a misery if you don't stop him now! We need to work together! Let's prove to this nutcase that we're not just violent, selfish, low life jerks!"

Some of the kids were showing tiny but existent signs of restraint for what they were about to do, and Viribus noticed this, and was quick to try and stop it.

Viribus: "Don't listen to him, children! Capture the boy and bring him to me, and I promise you will be handsomely rewarded!"

Lincoln: "True rewards are those you care about. Your friends. Your family. Those close to you, who you know will be there for you, no matter what. That psycho up there, he sees you all as scum, as worthless vermin in his vision of a perfect world. He will torture you, belittle you, bully you, control you, and make your lives not worth living, all out of hatred and revenge. And then he'll say it was all in the name of making the world a better place, of making society better and removing its biggest problems! If you let him win, he'll make everyone else miserable, too. He exists just to hurt people and make things worse for them. Don't let him do that! Help us stop him!"

Viribus: "Enough with the sappy speech, Loud!"

Lincoln then turned away from the crowd of students and looked up again to face Viribus one more time…

Lincoln: "I've seen the dark, twisted corners of your mind, Jake! You need to let this grudge go! People make mistakes! People aren't perfect! I know that, I'm not perfect! But this is just madness! Learn a lesson or two in forgiveness and friendship. It could do you more than a little good. This stuff you're doing... It's out of order! We all know that deep down, this is just because you're a butthurt man child who can't stand the fact that he was unpopular during his young years and wants revenge on the world out of jealousy! I won't let it happen! WE won't let it happen! You're going down!"

Viribus: "Are you done?" he dryly responded.

Some of the students then continued to walk towards Lincoln and his family, and they prepared to defend themselves. Things looked very bleak for the Loud family at that moment…

Viribus: "I will give you some credit, though. You have courage, especially if you're willing to stand up to a god like me." He egotistically stated.

The kids then looked ready to resume their pounce on the Loud family…

Viribus: "I hope they remember you." he said as he prepared to watch his enemies get mauled.

But before the students could pounce on the Louds, one of them spoke up…

Clyde: "Hold on!"

Lincoln: "Clyde?!"

Clyde: "Hey, buddy. I've been wondering where you were."

Lincoln: "It's a long story."

Chandler: "Hey! I hate to interrupt this little bromance reunion, but we're still gonna to lay waste to you dorks!"

Clyde: "No way! If you want Lincoln, or Lori, or any of them, you're going to have to go through me!"

Chandler: "Okay. Sounds like fun." She responded as he cracked his knuckles.

Girl Jordan: "No, they're right! This isn't helping anything. We need to be taking the fight to that jerk in the Principal's office!"

Liam: "Yeah!" he said from afar, amongst the crowd of students.

Chandler: "Yeah, um… don't know if you guys have noticed, but those kids over there have lasers and armour and stuff! I'd much rather take my chances with these losers."

Clyde: "We need to band together, don't just do what that Viribus guy says! If we don't act now, he'll have us under his thumb forever!"

Chandler: "Eh, there's worse things, like being blasted to nothing by a bunch of crazy people with lasers!"

Rusty: "Well, we're not going to just do what he says. If you chumps want Lincoln…"

Clyde: "Then you're going to have to get through us!" he stated, though despite the bravery of Lincoln's friends and many of the other kids at that moment, Clyde and the others were not tough kids and were actually quite worried about this confrontation.

Chandler: "Okay, boys! This should be fun." He replied with a much larger degree of confidence.

And with that, a massive conflict was erupting. Two sides of students were emerging against each other. Viribus had power over the school, and was threatening the students to co-operate with his every demand. But Lincoln had the power of persuasion on his side. Now, one half of the students wanted to take their chances and side with the boy, and fight to save themselves and end the tyranny of Viribus once and for all. The other side, however, was full of the more 'morally flawed' students of the elementary school. They would rather fight for the reward which their new 'principal' had promised them, than risk their lives battling against a bunch of violent oppressors with armed weaponry. As such, a large-scale school brawl was set to commence.

Lincoln: "Guys, no! We don't have to fight! We can all band together and…"

But he was then cut off and both factions began charging towards one another and a massive schoolyard brawl was underway. Fight clouds surrounded the Loud family as they were minding themselves and trying not to get sucked into all the chaos. For once, the Loud family were the only ones not to be engulfed in a big ball of violence. Lincoln looked around in dread. He originally left the Loud House due to his distaste in an overabundance of violence, and now, ironically enough, the events that transpired from that decision had caused an all-out war in the school.

Lana: "Hey, it's the others!" she shouted to Lola, Lucy and Lisa as they were also among the hundreds of kids in the playground, and she spotted the other half of the family.

Rita: "KIDS!" she yelled back as the reunited family ran towards each other and embraced in a family hug.

Lynn Sr: "We're so glad you're all safe, kids!"

Lola: "Mom, Dad! We have to get out of here, now!"

Lincoln: "We can't, there's kids fighting all around us, there's cops and angry parents surrounding the school, and besides, we have to stop Viribus right here and now!"

The Loud family then looked towards the front entrance of the building, and saw the disciples of Viribus standing there, with their weapons in hand, ready to attack if anyone tried breaking into the building or out of the grounds.

Hilary: "Look, it's those Louds over there. They're looking at us!"

Wayne: "Well, they better think twice about trying to get in here!"

Meanwhile, their master was watching the ensuing carnage from the principal's office window. Huggins was quick to point out what a backfire all this was to his plan.

Huggins: "Well, this plan of yours has gone smoothly, hasn't it? 10 minutes ago, you were talking about making this school a more peaceful and rational place. Now look at what you've done!?"

Viribus then took another glance at the fighting taking place in front of his eyes…

Viribus: "Beautiful." He coldly be honestly stated.

Huggins: "WHAT!?" he asked, enraged and befuddled.

Viribus: "Truth is, before the world can improve, it has to endure suffering, so as to learn what the consequences are of not improving." He justified. The truth was, behind all his seemingly noble if extreme intentions, a part of him was just angry and bitter at the world and wanted to inflict pain and suffering upon it.

Back outside, the police and parents were debating what to do next…

Angry parent 1: Well, don't just stand there! Do something!"

Police officer: "We can't! It's too dangerous! If we step one foot into the school, those teens with the laser weapons will start shooting all those kids!"

Angry parent 2: "But we gotta do something! Those children are tearing each other limb from limb!"

Police officer: "We can't just go in or those kids are going to get a lot worse than a few black eyes and split lips. It's up to the Loud family now!"

It was indeed up to the Louds, as they had to formulate a plan to get past the disciples of Viribus, and then make their way into the school to confront take down the main man himself. But that was easier thought of than accomplished.

Lincoln: "Any suggestions, guys?"

Luna: "I dunno, dude. You're always the one with a plan for everything."

Just then, out of the fight cloud popped Lincoln's best friend Clyde.

Clyde: "Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Clyde! Aren't I glad to see you." He responded as they hugged. The two hadn't really seen each other, let alone properly embraced, in over a week since Lincoln first left the house, which was a long time for them.

Clyde: "I haven't seen you in forever."

Lincoln: "It sure feels that way, buddy."

But the moment was cut short, given its inappropriate timing…

Lucy: "Er, guys, I don't mean to interrupt this heart-warming moment. Well, actually I sorta do. But..."

Lynn: "We got about 5 guys' butts to kick, so let's get back to business!"

Lincoln: "We got to split up. I'll try to sneak into the principal's office. Mom, Dad, Lori, Leni and Luna. You sneak around the back. Clyde, Lisa, Luan. You're with me. Lynn, you take the younger ones and head straight for the front door."

Lynn: "Yep, that's just my style!"

Lincoln: "I know, that's why I gave you that job."

Lana: "Lincoln, remember the secret tunnel entrance to the school I told you about?" she reminded him.

Lincoln: "Oh yeah. That'll come in handy, good work, Lana! We'll take that path."

Lori: "Hold on, who died and made you boss around here?!"

Lincoln: "Do you have a better plan?"

After a couple seconds of silence, Lori gave in…

Lori: "Good plan. Let's get started."

And with that, the Loud family and Clyde all split up and tried to break into the school via different entry points, diverting the attention of the disciples.

Wayne: "What are those Louds doing?"

Hilary: "They're splitting up so they can break into the school under our watch!"

Sid: "Well, two can play at that game."

Wayne: "I'll go and check the back entrance. Hilary, you and Sid go back to Master Viribus. Patrol the hallways and check the office. Eddie, stand here at the front door and make sure nobody gets past!"

Eddie: "Ha, easy!"

Both sides were now onto the other's strategy. The Louds had to find some way of getting past the kids with weapons. Eddie was rather confident that nobody could get past him, given his cocky demeanour. The Loud kids seemed to agree with him.

Lana: "Oh no, that kid looks pretty tough!"

Lola: "How are we going to get past him?!"

Lynn: "Leave this to me, guys!"

Lynn then walked over right towards Eddie.

Eddie: "Hey, you're that dumb sports girl that gave me lip the other day!"

Lynn: "Yeah, that's me!" She angrily said back.

Eddie: "And you're so stupid that you just walk up to me like that. What makes you think I won't just shoot you?"

Lynn: "I dunno. I just thought you were man enough to face me yourself, without that stupid toy of yours." She challenged.

Lynn knew what competitive nature was all about, and knew Eddie was the type who shared it. She was playing right into his hands, and he knew it…

Eddie: "Well played, kid. But now you're gonna get it ya little wuss! I'm not gonna take it easy just because you're a girl, either." He made clear to his opponent as he put down his gun and put up his fists.

Lynn: "Likewise." She joked back before putting on a serious face and raising her own fists, ready to throw down. Things were about to get intense.

 **And that's only one of multiple action sequences to take place in the next 3 chapters, as you have all gathered by now. How will the Louds and friends bypass the Disciples of Viribus and bring down the main man himself? Well, I'm not going to just tell you now, am I? This story is incredibly close to meeting its conclusion. Chapter 18 will be uploaded next Sunday. Then I will upload the final two chapters together the following week, on September the 16th, as a two-parter. In 2 weeks, this will all be over. I hope you've been enjoying the story, and will be pleased with its ending. Anyway, now that I'm more or less finished with this fic, I'll probably shift my attention back to more canonical interests for a while (on my DeviantArt account, I'm planning on uploading a review of my favourite episode of the show in the near future, for example). Anyway, remember to read chapter 18 next week.**


	18. We're in the Endgame Now

**A lot of carnage and physical conflict in this one, as is to be expected considering what the previous instalments of the narrative have been leading up to. Three different groups of the Loud family are about to attempt a break-in of the school via different entry points, but each of them is going to have a hard time dealing with the armed and dangerous Disciples of Viribus. Lynn Jr has already got herself into a scuffle with Eddie, the most aggressive and arrogant member of the group. Let's find out if the Louds can triumph over these cronies and stop the wannabe dictator himself. Needless to say, Viribus is not going to go down without a fight, though he has a lot to fight against, given the amount of enemies he's made. The endgame is here and now, and it's time to start concluding things. It's time Lincoln and his family proved how much they love and will stick up for one another as they battle together against an overarching threat. Let's pick up where we left off with the battle between the two ruffians.**

Eddie: "I'm gonna show you what true toughness is!" he shouted before charging towards his opponent.

But Lynn was ready. As Eddie went for a quick punch combination, Lynn blocked and evaded each strike. Eddie wasn't purely an aggressive fighter, in spite of what his personality suggested, however, as when Lynn attempted to execute a few punches of her own, he did exactly the same thing. Lynn managed to perform a bicycle kick to Eddie's body and head, and then shoved him back…

Eddie: "Lucky shot! But you won't get another!"

Lynn: "I don't need luck to beat you!"

Lynn then went for a flying kick, but Eddie ducked underneath. He then resorted to dirty tactics, typical of the teachings given to him by his master. Do whatever it takes to win, after all. Eddie connected a low kick to Lynn's kneecap, hurting her, before poking her in the eyes, temporarily blinding her. He then grabbed her by the ponytail and began punching her in the stomach and face.

Eddie: "Had enough, little girl?!" he asked mockingly and condescendingly.

Lynn then spat out a little blood before responding…

Lynn: "I'm just warming up! She said as she grinned, before kneeing him in the crotch.

Eddie: "Argh!"

Lynn: "You're not the only one who likes to fight dirty!"

Eddie: "For that, I'll rip your head off!"

Eddie charged towards Lynn and tackled her to the ground, and tried to ground and pound his opponent. But Lynn blocked each strike with what limited mobility she had. Lynn then caught his arm and applied an armbar. Eddie did not want to surrender. In his mind, losing to whom he considered a puny little girl would be too embarrassing, but then he thought of something underhanded…

Eddie: "Okay, okay! I give!" he shouted as he tapped out.

Lynn then let go of her opponent, believing she had won. But as she got up, Eddie delivered a cheap shot to the throat, degrading her breathing.

Eddie: "Stupid girl! I'd never let myself lose to the likes of you!"

He then punched her in the face with full power, and managed to make Lynn groggy. As he went for a final kick to the head, however, she caught it in mid air…

Lynn: "It doesn't matter if you let me. I'll kick your butt myself!" she said before headbutting him.

After regaining herself, Lynn then connected several powerful punches, kicks elbows and knees to Eddie, before tackling him, picking him up and charging forwards…

Eddie: "Let go of me!" he said as he struggled, to no avail.

Lynn then charged towards a tree and crushed Eddie right into it. As Eddie struggled to heal himself, Lynn got him with one final knockout punch to the chin.

Lynn: "Oh yeah! Lynner Lynner chicken dinner!" she gloated to herself as she managed to take out one of the disciples.

Her siblings then emerged from the background, as they had deliberately been keeping out of the way of the fight…

Lana: "Yo, LJ, that was totally awesome!"

Lola: "Yeah, I loved how you showed that chump that we Louds are not to be messed with!"

Lynn: "Eh, it was nothing." She said, pretending to be modest.

Lynn then got out her phone and sent everyone in the family a message…

Lynn: "LJ to everyone. I took out the guy at the front doors. We're going in!" she declared before entering the school.

As they were doing so, a few others decided to join them, after having made their way out of the ongoing brawl between the entire student populace of the school.

Rusty: "Hey, can we follow you guys?" he asked, as he approached them along with Liam and Zach.

Lucy: "You're Lincoln's friends, right?"

Zach: "Yeah. We wanna go inside with you. As it turns out, this brawl isn't really our cup of coffee. Fighting isn't really our thing."

Liam: "Yeah, once we fought over a girl who we thought liked all of us. Wasn't fun."

Lynn: "Boy, you guys wouldn't last 10 minutes in our house." She joked, before letting the trio tag along with her and her sisters.

While this was happening, the other Louds were dealing with the other disciples guarding the building. The parents and oldest sisters tried to break into the school from the back entrance, but likewise, there was a disciple waiting for them.

Wayne: "Halt! You people, you are not students of this school! You are not welcome inside this building! Leave now, or I'm taking you in."

Luna: "Come on, dude! You're out of whack, doing all this! Just get outta the way and let us in!"

Lynn Sr: "That's right! We have a bone to pick with the guy in that building! He kidnapped and brainwashed my son and turned him against us!"

Wayne: "Oh, that's right. You're little Lincoln's family, aren't you?"

Rita: "Yes, and we don't appreciate what you folks have been doing."

Wayne: "Be that as it may, it is necessary. It may seem extreme, but my master knows what he's doing."

Lori: "But you're trapping these poor kids inside a school and forcing them to do what you want! How can you possibly think you're doing them any good?"

Wayne: "Trust me, it's for the best. Under our guidance, they could become much better people!"

Luna: "It's not up to you to decide that, dude! Now move it!"

Wayne then raised his weapon and pointed it at the Louds…

Wayne: "In case you don't remember, I'm the one with the power here! Now turn around and walk home. Final warning!" He demanded.

Lori: "Oh, right. Sure. Could you really do it, though?" she asked, calling his bluff.

Wayne: "It's… for the greater good." He tried to sound confident, but his uncertainty was beginning to show as he struggled to say that while keeping his laser up.

Rita: "You're just a bunch of mixed up kids. We don't believe you really have it in you to hurt anyone." She insisted as she tried to talk sense into him.

Wayne: "SHUT UP!" he yelled before preparing to fire, but then…

*WHACK*

Leni had managed to sneak behind him while he was engaging in conversation with the others, seemingly having surprisingly good skills at sneaking and moving around unnoticed. She had picked up a nearby plank of wood, no doubt a leftover piece of construction from one of the renovation events that was taking place inside the school, and used to hit Wayne across the back of the head and knock him out.

Luna: "Woah, ninja Leni!"

Leni: "I'm sorry, sir. But no one threatens my family!" she declared, showing even the kindest of souls had breaking points.

Lynn Sr: "Okay, let's get in there!" I'd like to give this Viribus a piece of my mind!"

As the Louds were managing to break into the school from different sides, the remaining disciples reported the worrying status to their master…

Hilary: "Master Viribus! The school security has been breached!"

Sid: "Lincoln's family, they're breaking in!"

Viribus: "WHAT?! Impossible! Go and stop them, then!" he commanded.

Sid: "But there's too many of them. Eddie and Wayne have already been beaten! They have their lasers!"

Viribus: "Okay, first of all, you know to only refer to your fellow disciples by their Latin names, and secondly, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he roared as his mental worries began to break through the surface of his seemingly confident demeanour.

Hilary: "What are we going to do, master?!"

Viribus then began to panic as he didn't know what to do. As far as he was concerned, the school was his castle and the enemy forces breaking through was something he didn't want to happen. He didn't intend on this very occurrence actually happening, especially not so suddenly and unexpectedly. He didn't have any answers or worthwhile solutions. He began to wonder if this plan of his really was doomed to fail all along and somebody breaking through his team's defences was inevitable. Out of panic, fear and frustration, he simply said…

Viribus: "Stall 'em."

Hilary: "What?"

Viribus: "Keep those stupid Louds busy while I think of a way to get us out of this mess!" he stated before leaving the Principal's office with the two remaining disciples inside.

Sid: "Well, what are supposed to do with these clowns now?" he asked, referring to the tied-up Principal, Casagrande family, and McBride parents in the room.

But in reality, Viribus had no plan. He was starting to break down mentally. His worries and insecurities were rising to the surface, and he was really just trying to escape, realising this was the end of the line for him and his ludicrous ambitions.

As he ran down the hallway, out of nowhere appeared a large, bulky man. It was Coach Packowski, who wanted to try his luck taking the wannabe dictator on…

Coach: "Alright, Viribus! The other teachers and I have been waiting to get a chance to really meet you! The new 'Principal' and the one whose been keeping us all here after hours. You've kept yourself safe in that office with those thugs of yours patrolling the place, but now they've been removed, let me be the first to give you a WARM WELCOME!" he said as he grabbed Viribus and applied a tight bearhug.

Viribus was taken by surprise. Out of nowhere came to this physically active sports coach who worked at the school, who was preventing him from escaping his fallen base. Additionally, the coach was no easy challenge for him. For the first time in a while, Viribus was facing an opponent in combat who possessed physical strength greater than even his own. This guy was capable of lifting a giant concrete block as large as himself, after all, and currently was suffocating the young adult. Viribus knew he had to rely on his superior skill and cunning to win this fight and bypass the enraged coach…

Viribus: "Nobody beats me! NOBODY!" He declared enraged, before headbutting his opponent.

The coach dropped Viribus as he grabbed his head in pain. Viribus used this opportunity to strike the man's throat, crippling his breathing capacity. Stunned, the coach stumbled backwards, and Viribus then performed a knee to the stomach, followed by an impressive hip throw, turning the large man's size against him to take him to the ground.

Viribus: "Big, moronic meatheads like you are the bane of my existence! I should've been doing this to you all long ago!" he spat with venom, before running up and punting the coach in the side of the head before he could recover, completely knocking him out.

Viribus then quickly regained his urge to escape as he left the scene of the battle and attempted to find somewhere to exit, or even just to hide. He was desperate at that very moment to avoid colliding with any opposing forces…

Meanwhile, his two remaining followers, Sid and Hilary, were fighting off Lincoln and the others with him. They had crept into the building via a secret tunnel entrance that Lana reminded him about. They were the first team to reach the office room, having bypassed the outside guard entirely.

Sid: "We will not hesitate to hurt these hostages if you keep trying to get in this room!"

Hilary: "That's right! If you value their welfare, you'll comply with our demands!"

Lincoln: "We're not leaving without our friends!"

Sid: "Then we will shoot!" he insisted.

Lisa: "I doubt that." She dryly stated, before pulling out of her pocket a small device.

It appeared to be a remote control, and its use quickly became clear. After pressing a button, a powering down noise was emitted from Sid and Hilary's lasers, as well as the other lasers which were now in the possession of the Louds, after they had confiscated them from the other disciples.

Sid: "What is happening to our lasers?!" he questioned frustrated.

Lisa: "I've deactivated them." She answered.

Hilary: "But how?!" she asked befuddled.

Lisa: "That is simple. I have a remote control device for them. Those lasers are my designs if I've ever seen them. Among my earlier scientific creations. And if this experience has taught me anything, I will no longer be selling my expendable inventions to total strangers, precisely to prevent them from being weaponised by those like you! From now on, I'll find other ways of disposing my experimental garbage."

At that point, Hilary dropped her weapon as it was useless. Sid threw his at the wall, breaking it in anger as he was just outsmarted by a 4 year old. Now the situation had been altered. The Louds had more than evened the odds against the followers of Viribus.

Lincoln: "Alright! I'm coming in!" he said, before twisting the door knob and preparing to enter the office to confront his former friends.

This newfound confidence of his was actually Viribus's doing. The Lincoln Loud from a few weeks prior would have never dared walking over to confidently and fearlessly confront a bunch of messed up, aggressive kids who were in direct conflict with him at that moment, regardless of if they possessed weapons.

But that may not have been his best move, as Sid was quick to blindside him with a tackle to the wall as soon as Lincoln opened the door. The two briefly struggled with each other in a grapple, while Clyde, Luan and Lisa, who were also with him and were able bodied, also tried to help out.

Clyde: "Lincoln! I'll help you take this guy!"

Lisa: "No need, we just need to obtain and reactivate the laser that the female conveniently dropped, and use it to force these two to surrender."

Luan: "I'll get it!" she said before running towards Hilary, who despite being a full 6 years younger than the 14 year old comedian, was a well trained combatant and was easily able to counter Luan's oncoming charge, tripping up the older girl and sending her falling to the ground.

However, she landed next to the dropped laser and managed to grab it.

Luan: "I got it!" she shouted to Lisa.

Sid: "Oh no you don't!" he said as he realised what was going on, pushed Lincoln aside and then ran towards Lisa, who was about to press the switch to reactivate the weapon.

In the brief struggle between Sid and Lisa, the controller was flung in the air, and crashed against the wall, breaking it, rendering the lasers permanently switched off and useless.

Sid: "Ha! No way out now, little girly!" he said to Lisa, before Lincoln tackled him from behind and took him to the ground, where the two began wrestling.

Meanwhile, Hilary was choking out Luan, but Clyde and Lisa began to untie the hostages while the two disciples were distracted with her sisters. The first person they untied was none other than the aggressive, and at that moment, vengeful Ronnie Anne…

Ronnie: "Alright, now it's time for a knuckle sandwich!"

Ronnie then ran over and punched Hilary square in the jaw, taking the girl off Luan and freeing her from a dangerous chokehold. Ronnie then prepared to deal with her opponent.

Ronnie: "Alright, you look about 7 or something…"

Hilary: "8."

Ronnie: "Look, I'll give you one chance to get outta here! I don't wanna beat up a little kid!"

Hilary: "You won't!" she responded before delivering a mean right hook to Ronalda's chin.

Ronnie: "Okay, let's go!" she said, rubbing her chin before putting up her dukes.

Ronnie then gave the younger girl a mean combination of punches, which were effective, but to her surprise, the young 8 year old child was putting up an impressive fight, matching her blow for blow. It was clear Viribus had trained his followers well.

Ronnie: "I gotta admit, you're pretty tough, kid."

Hilary: "Thanks, I was gonna say the same about you!" she replied before attempting a knockout punch, but Ronnie managed to avoid it.

As the girls traded blows, Lisa continued to un-tie hostages while Clyde picked up a large and heavy book on Huggins's desk, and headed towards the grapple between Lincoln and Sid, which was still ongoing.

Sid: "Give up, Lincoln! You can't win! You trained with us for about a week! I spent years learning all the tricks of the trade from Master Viribus!" he said as he pounced on top of Lincoln, gaining a dominant position.

Lincoln: "Maybe, but I have one thing you don't." he said as he smirked.

Sid: "And what is that?!" he asked.

Lincoln: "Friends and family, there to help me!" he stated as he saw Clyde standing over them from behind Sid's sight.

Clyde aimed for Sid's head, but he turned around to see the shot coming and avoided it, before punching Clyde and knocking him back, causing him to drop the book.

Sid: "Well, they didn't help much, did they?" he remarked.

Sid turned back around to face Lincoln, but it was a mistake. Luan took the book that Clyde dropped and clobbered Sid over the head with it, taking him out.

Lincoln: "Thanks, sis."

Clyde: "That's what family is for."

Meanwhile, Ronnie and Hilary had fought to a stalemate, or at least, they would have if it weren't for the fact Ronnie had the same advantage Lincoln had.

Ronnie: "You should just give up! You're going down!"

Hilary: "Oh really? You and what army!?" she responded, but her question was quickly answered.

Lisa , Clyde and Luan had untied all the hostages, and everyone else in the room all surrounded the little 8 year old girl.

Hilary: "Well, that answers my question." She said with a deadpan tone.

Hilary then raised her hands and accepted defeat, surrounding to the large amount of adversaries facing her in the room, with no way of escaping and no means of winning.

Ronnie: "Hey, cool moves lame-o." she said to Lincoln, commenting on his improved fighting prowess.

Lincoln: "Yeah, well, I have been practising. You were pretty awesome yourself." He commented back.

The untied Casagrandes then all hugged Ronnie Anne while Clyde went over to his untied parents.

Howard: "We were so worried about you!"

Harold: "Yes, we came over here to get you, but when we arrived, we were captured and tied up by these kids and that freaky weirdo who they were following!"

Lincoln: "That was Viribus, the ring leader! He's escaping, but I bet we can still find him!" he interjected.

Huggins: "Well, good luck with that! You guys go off and find him! Now that my hands are free, I'll contact the police outside and tell them it's safe to enter the school! That should give you some help."

With that being said, Lincoln, Clyde, Luan, Lisa, Ronnie Anne and all the others left the room and wandered the hallway in search of Viribus, who had vanished from everybody's sight. They quickly re-joined the other Louds, as Lynn Sr and Lynn Jr's groups had also managed to break into the building.

Lynn Sr: "Hey, look. It's Lincoln and the others!"

Harold: "Hello Lynn."

Lola: "Hey, you guys got in! We managed to break in, too!"

Lincoln: "Great, so we're all here!"

Lori: "Now we just need to find wherever this Viribus guy is!"

Maria: "We should check all the rooms and areas of the school, make sure he isn't hiding somewhere!"

Lincoln: "Okay, let's all start snuffing this guy out of whatever corner he's hiding in!"

Everyone began searching for Viribus. Lincoln, Clyde, the entire Loud family, Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes, Lincoln's friends, and the McBride parents were all searching around the hallway and in the rooms of the school for the whereabouts of their common enemy…

Outside, the brawl between all the school students was still going on. However, the situation was about to be neutralised, as the police had observed what had just taken place, and heard important information for the Principal himself.

Police officer 1: "We've just had word from the Principal of the school that the kids with weapons have been taken down. I repeat, the hostile individuals have been neutralised!"

Police officer 2: "Then it's safe! All officers enter the premises!"

And with that command, the police were finally able to enter the school grounds and neutralise the situation, and the angry parents were quick to follow them. They were all needed to stop the mass brawling taking place between the entire student body. The parents aimed to restrain and separate their children from each other. The police aimed to cease the fighting, arrest the defeated disciples, and then finally, arrest Viribus himself.

And the Louds were trying to do the same. They continued to search but with no luck. However, Lincoln suddenly had an idea…

Lincoln (to audience): "Wait a second… of course!" he declared, as he had a eureka moment.

Lincoln then decided to go outside to find the disicples of Viribus, all of whom were currently defeated and in police hands. As they were being taken away by the arriving cops, Lincoln quickly stopped them to ask the foursome a few questions, figuring they knew how Viribus thought and where he would go if he were to start losing.

Lincoln: "Hey, guys, wait a second!"

Sid: "Come to gloat, Loud?!"

Lincoln: "No, I hate what has happened and I hope juvie will teach you a few things. But first, I need to ask you where Viribus has gone."

Hilary: "We don't know! He just decided to run off and left us in the office!"

Lincoln: "But you know how he thinks. Maybe he told you what the plan was if he were ever to fail."

Sid: "Like he would even consider that a possibility."

Wayne: "Actually, kid…"

Other disciples: "NO!"

Wayne: "Lincoln, our master is hiding up on the roof. I know him well enough to know where he is now that he's losing! He's gone to the roof."

Sid: "You sell out!"

Hilary: "Why would you tell him that? He's the enemy!"

Wayne: "Guys, we've gone too far. It's over! I can't do this anymore! Viribus has gone over the top! I'm sorry, guys."

Lincoln: "Thanks for telling me that. Maybe there's hope for you yet." He said before leaving them so he could take care of things.

Cop: "Alright, kids. Move along, you're coming with me!" he said as he forced them to go with him.

Lincoln (to audience): "Alright, this is it. I think I know where he's hiding. I started all of this, and now I'm going to finish it. Jake is the most dangerous person I've ever met. If I let him find his way out of here, he'll come back and do this all over again! I need to stop him! We're in the endgame now!" He declared before walking up the staircase to the rooftop, to have one final showdown with his nemesis…

 **So, Lincoln is ready to face off against his evil counterpart one last time. And if Lincoln is unable to defeat Viribus himself, then it's worth a headcount. Lincoln has on his side… ten sisters, two parents, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach, Bobby and Ronnie, and the entire Casagrande family, Clyde's parents, not to mention the moral high ground. Plus, there are many police and livid parents now entering the school. Needless to say, Viribus is pretty much on his own against the whole world at this point… and he's STILL a major threat to everybody around him. But will Lincoln and his family be able to come out of this conflict unscathed, or will the outcome change their lives forever? Will there be any losses as a result of the upcoming battle? Will Viribus escape after everything is said and done, free to wreak havoc all over again? Find out in a week, when the final 2 chapters of Pushover or Payback will be uploaded. Remember to come back for the finale on September the 16th.**


	19. Viribus vs the World

**Here we are, the finale of the FanFiction and the big showdown you've all been waiting for. This and chapter 20 are being uploaded simultaneously, so don't go anywhere once you finish with this part of the story. The ending awaits your viewing in the next chapter. Hopefully, I've done a decent job getting you all hyped up for the ending. But now, it all ends here. Lincoln has ascended to the rooftop of the school for a verbal confrontation with his nemesis… which will no doubt turn into a physical battle very quickly. Well, no use me continuing to ramble on in the opening paragraph. You came to see Lincoln face off against Viribus, so let's get on with it…**

His forces were obliterated. His efforts were crushed. Viribus was on the brink of defeat, and he knew it was only moments away. He sat down in a corner while on the roof of the school, awaiting his enemies to come up and take him down, recognising all hope was lost for him. Lincoln and his friends were searching downstairs for his whereabouts, and the police, once having dealt with the brawling kids and captured disciples of his, were surely going to come up and catch him as well. He waited during his moments alone, anticipating his ultimate downfall once his long list of foes arrived to defeat him.

Alas, one of his adversaries did arise to the roof, but it was just Lincoln, by himself, ready to settle their beef one on one, once and for all…

Lincoln: "It's over, Jake. All of it! You're done for!"

Viribus didn't react in the manner Lincoln expected. Instead of rage, anger, fury or vengeful wrath, Viribus simply turned around to face his foe, and calmly began to speak…

Viribus: "All I ever wanted was to make society a better place to live in, kid."

Lincoln: "Well, all you did was hurt and scare a bunch of people. You're not doing this because you care about making the world a better place. You just wanted revenge because you were bullied years ago!"

Viribus wasn't even sure how to answer that question. He had spent so long using his bad memories to justify his extreme actions, that he didn't even know which of the two was the truth anymore. Was he genuinely concerned for the welfare of everyone in society, or were all his plans purely for his own desire for vengeance and power? He didn't know, but he thought he'd humour the child and answer…

Viribus: "You're right. I admit it… I was a lot like you once, Lincoln Loud. I was a skinny little boy with somewhat geeky interests. Like you, I spent a lot of time playing video games, or on my electronic devices. I didn't have a wide circle of friends, and I mostly kept to myself in my room. I never really liked having to face conflicts head on. I always tried to keep my head down and just let myself slip by under everyone's radar, so they'd leave me alone. To tell you the truth, I was scared… of people, of interacting with others. I always got the impression they thought little of me, that I was just some sad, pathetic loser who deserved to be on his own. To be fair, whenever I did interact with the others kids, it would normally end up with me being bullied or insulted… Something tells me that if people weren't so discriminating and mean by their very nature, that my youthful years could have turned out very differently. But now, I have to live with the fact that I was the sad loner with no friends, and the fact that I had a lame, lonely childhood life for the rest of my days. Tell me, was it wrong that I just didn't want anyone else to have to put up with that?"

Lincoln was just taken by surprise. He knew Viribus as someone who was incredibly violent, aggressive and dominant. Somebody who would never dare show his weaknesses, because he was supposed to install a sense of fear and respect into those whom he encountered. But there and then, at that moment, Viribus was… actually pretty sympathetic. He was sad, sitting down and speaking in a very calm and collected, if regretful and sorrowful tone of voice. Lincoln had the capacity to become mad with people if pushed far enough, but he wasn't a spiteful person, nor the type to hold grudges. All the recent experiences he had been through paid testament to that. He actually came to feel sorry for the man. In spite of every despicable action he had committed…

Lincoln: "I'm sorry. I know you had it hard. But it still doesn't justify what you've done!"

Viribus: "I saw a bit of myself in you, kid. You have similar personality traits and interests to myself at your age. You too, are a geeky little kid with a struggling social life and a limited ability to fight back against people attacking you."

Lincoln: "Gee, thanks." He responded sarcastically.

Viribus: "But that's why I saw the potential in you. You experienced the same things I did as a youth, and I figured I could use that to make you share my vision and ideas. I could take you, make you a blank slate, and then make you a mirror image of myself as I am today. I'm no longer what I once was. As I got older, I started to see things as they really are. I started to understand just how bad the situation was, and how vile the people around me were. Over the years, I learned to fend for myself. I swore I would never let anyone push me around ever again! I became the strongest, toughest person around, and I made it my mission to make sure nobody messed with me, by making them all fear and respect me so much! And I thought you could follow in my footsteps! You may find it hard to believe, but I genuinely grown to like you, boy. You could even say I was… heartbroken, when you turned against me. Though that's debatable, as I've been told by many people I lack that organ." He said with a range of emotions. First calmness, then anger, and finally sadness.

Lincoln: "I know it's hard. But I try to look at life optimistically. I sometimes try and take what I can in life, and when bad things face me, I just roll with the punches and keep looking to the future."

Viribus: "You're too young to understand, boy."

Lincoln: "Understand what?"

Viribus: "The older you get, the harder it is to maintain the positive outlook you have as a child. As I got older, I became more bitter and cynical towards the outside world, which continued to reject and exclude me. My mind began working at a million miles an hour! I began to think of all the harshness, hardship and tragedy of life and all the complexity of it! It drove me insane, many times! I couldn't stop thinking about how the world around me was seemingly out to get me at every turn! So, I dedicated my life to making myself stronger, tougher! To be the dominant being in any situation! To be the alpha male of society! There was no room for survival for the young, cheerful, sensitive, wimpy child I once was. Survival of the strongest is the game, kid. You have to dominate and supress others if you're going to thrive, and that's exactly what I did!"

Lincoln: "And where has that got you? Where are you now?!"

Viribus: "This was my one big chance!" he blurted out.

Lincoln: "And it failed!"

Viribus: "I know! But I had to try!"

Lincoln: "Why?!"

Viribus had regained his sense of anger as he and Lincoln were pushing each other's buttons, and then he stood up to let loose what were his building frustrations against his adversary…

Viribus: "Grrr. Did you really think after all the bullying, exclusion and cruelty everyone dealt to me, that I was just gonna roll over and take it like a chump?! You people really thought I wouldn't do something about it?! Let me tell you something, child! Because of everybody's dislike of me, I had to spend countless years on my own. At school, nobody hung around with me, I was all alone! At home, it was the same thing. I was by myself every single day and night, never doing anything fun with friends! Always wasting away in my room, on my laptop and playing video games! Never hanging out with anyone, or being able to contribute anything to anybody's lives! All my intelligence and ideas, and nobody in the world to share it with, because nobody cares about me or what I think, ever! Now even if I ever make new friends, or find a girlfriend, or start a family, I have to discredit myself to them by revealing I was the lonely loser kid in school who never had anyone to hang around with! I have to live with the fact that the whole world deemed me the worthless loser for the rest of my life! But while I must live with that burden, those punks who victimised me get to live on and get off scott free despite everything they did to me?! HOW IS THAT RIGHT?! Huh?"

Lincoln: "So you admit all this was just because of your own need for revenge? Look, I get you didn't have it easy, but there are people worse off than you. It still doesn't give you the right to…"

Viribus: "SHUT UP!" he interjected furiously.

But he then quickly lost his anger as his sense of defeat returned to him. After his big rant, Viribus decided it was pointless arguing any longer. He knew Lincoln had already beaten him, and no words could change that. He just sat back down, awaiting his arrest.

Lincoln then tried to take advantage of his adversary's defeated and demotivated state of mind, and actually try to talk him down into surrendering…

Lincoln: "Jake, listen to me. You're messed up. Maybe it wasn't all your fault, but you need help. Despite all the horrible things you've done, quite honestly, I've seen enough fighting and destruction for one day. I don't want to cause any more of it. I guess what I'm saying is, right now, you're facing the only person in the world who might show you some mercy."

Viribus: "What are you suggesting?" he asked, genuinely confused and intrigued.

Lincoln: "Viribus… Jake Kelly, let me help you, what do you say?" he asked with legitimate concern for his fallen foe, and even hopefulness for success as he extended his hand out as a gesture to help his enemy.

Viribus then looked at the extended hand for a brief moment. At this point, he had lost the war. He wondered if it would be the pragmatically beneficial move to accept Lincoln's offer for help and friendship. He had a conflicted look on his face, visually displaying the internal struggle inside his mind, trying to decide whether or not to accept. All logic pointed to the conclusion that it was too late in his head, but he considered if the possibility for emotional warmth, acceptance and friendship was even just slightly plausible…

…and at that point, the other Loud family members and Lincoln's friends all ascended to the rooftop. In a sudden reaction of shock and panic, Jake made his tragic and dark decision…

Viribus: "All of you, on your knees, or the kid gets it!" he shouted as he grabbed Lincoln's hand, pulled the boy towards him and then wrapped his arm around the kid's neck.

The Louds and friends then all froze in position as they stood off against the villain.

Lori: "Let our brother go!"

Luna: "Hands off our bro, dude!"

Lynn: "Let him go and come here and fight like a man!"

Viribus: "Drop your weapons and get down or I will incapacitate the boy! His neck will be snapped in two!" he yelled in an attempt to frighten his adversaries.

Lynn Sr: "Do as he says, kids! I don't want us to do anything that will put Lincoln in harm's way!"

All the Louds, Casagrandes, McBride's and friends lowered whatever weapons they held to the floor, and then proceeded to kneel down, complying with Jake's demands…

Viribus: "That's better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be getting out of here." He said as he slowly, with Lincoln still in his grasp, walked towards the exit staircase of the roof.

Lana: "Let our brother go!"

Viribus: "Oh, I will. He has gone out of his way to prove that he lacks the will to do what is necessary! He seems more contempt with being your punching bag!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, and do you know what, I'm proud of it! Better to be a punching bag than to make everyone else one!"

Viribus: "You're unbearably soft!" he remarked.

Lincoln: "Well, I was raised in a house full of girls." He then joked back.

Viribus then rolled as his eyes and resumed his escape attempt…

Viribus: "Ah, always so selfless, if misguided in your beliefs. You know something, kid. If things were just a little different, you and I could have been great friends."

Lincoln: "I know!" he replied before biting his would-be-friend's arm. The bite was enough to make Viribus scream in pain and release Lincoln, giving the others a chance to charge at him.

Lana: "GET HIM!"

Even Viribus had to be somewhat intimidated by the fact that so many people were charging towards him at once, but he wasn't going to back down. He was going to make his violent intent and inability to surrender known…

Viribus: "Alright, runts! Come at me! As long as I'm still standing, this isn't over! SO LET'S GO!" he yelled as his array of opponents were quickly approaching.

Lori and Luna managed to reach Viribus first, and grab each of his arms. But he used his superior strength to simply grab their heads with those arms and slam them together, harming the two girls.

After shoving them aside, he was next approached by Rusty, Liam, Clyde and Leni. As Clyde leaped at him, Viribus used that momentum to step aside, grab Clyde as he was leaping, and continue sending him forward into the direction that Liam was coming from, slamming Clyde right into him. He then used a push kick to send Leni flying away, and took out Rusty by executing a low kick to his knee cap, wounding him.

Luan: "I bet you won't SEA this coming!" she shouted as she performed one of her classic pranks while using it for the sake of winning a battle. She pulled out a giant water pistol that shot out what effectively seemed like mini tsunamis to the victims.

Luan: "You don't even wanna know where I was hiding this." She stated, as she pulled the trigger.

But Viribus saw the water coming and simply dodged the attack, while Zach, the McBride parents, several of the Casagrandes, and Lynn Sr, who were all running up to Viribus from behind, were caught by the water blast and sent back.

Luan: "OOPS!"

Viribus: "Oops is right, cockroach!" he said as he picked her up by the throat, only for Lana and Lola to tackle him.

Unfortunately, while that was able to help Luan slip out of his grip, it was not enough for them to knock him over, given his superior weight and strength over the 6 year old duo. He then simply shook them off, and then, as they landed on opposite sides of him, they both ran at once towards him, but he ducked and they went into each other.

But then Viribus was grabbed by Bobby from behind.

Viribus: "Back for round two, I see?"

Viribus then backhanded Bobby to make him let go. He then proceeded to use some boxing technique to toy with Bobby while dishing out a painful beating.

Viribus: "Poor little man, just not smart enough to know when to quit!"

Lucy, Rita and Lincoln then all tried to attack him from behind while he was distracted with Bobby. But without even looking, Viribus sensed they were coming from behind and backhanded Lucy, sending her crashing into Rita and knocking them over. Lincoln then tried to grab his arm, preventing him from further striking Bobby.

Lincoln: "Do all you ever do is hurt people?!"

Viribus: "Come on, Lincoln. You should know me by now!" he bitterly responded before using a ridge hand to strike Lincoln's throat and send him to the ground.

Bobby: "Hey, hands off my honorary bro!" he shouted as he began grappling with him again.

But his struggling was in vain as Viribus quickly finished him off with a groin strike, followed by a mean cross to the jaw, knocking him out.

But all he had done there was provoke the wrath of the youngest Santiago. Ronnie Anne charged towards him and threw a large combination of mean punches. Most of them were blocked or parried, however, and the few that connected did no damage. Lynn also joined in and aimed for a few punches and kicks of her own, but likewise, the effort was ineffective. Despite being two of the toughest girls in Lincoln's life, they were still ultimately little children, pathetically attempting to duel with a highly trained, incredibly tough adult. But then, Lynn managed to get lucky with a flying kick to the face, and then Ronnie Anne capitalised on that by giving Viribus a nasty punch to the groin area.

Viribus: "Ungh!" he cried in pain.

Ronnie Anne: "I told you I'd mess you up bad for what you did to my brother!"

Viribus: "Nice punch. Unfortunately for you, that's the most you're gonna get!" he said as he smirked, before grabbing the girl and preparing to throw her.

As Lynn went for another flying kick, Viribus placed Ronnie in front of himself. Lynn then accidentally took out the Santiago girl with the move.

Lynn: "Sorry, Ronnie! I didn't mean to."

But as Lynn was distracted by what she had unintentionally done, Viribus seized the opportunity to catch her off guard with a devastating palm strike to the face, which sent Lynn flying 10 feet.

Viribus had fought off an entire array of individuals, and he had little Lincoln right where he wanted him… on the ground and in pain.

Viribus: "Well, looks like having lots of family and friends around didn't help much, did it? It's too bad, kid. You would've made an excellent me. I was even thinking of calling you Viribus the 2nd."

Lincoln: "Go and jump off the roof!" he replied with great disgust.

Viribus: "No thanks, but you did just give me a great idea."

Viribus then grabbed the closest body, which was Luan, and then dragged her to the edge of the roof, picked her up and prepared to throw her off. Lincoln then recalled his nightmare from when he was locked up by Viribus, and how Luan was thrown down the stairs in it, and how eerily similar the current situation was to that. Out of rage and protective instinct for his sister, Lincoln used what strength he had left to lunge towards the mad man, and bite his leg.

Viribus: "Time to go splat, comedian!"

Lincoln: "NO!" he yelled as he jumped towards his adversary with aggressive intent.

Viribus: "Argh!" he screamed as Lincoln delivered the bite.

This made him drop Luan and concentrate his efforts on him. Viribus quickly managed to get his leg out of harm's way and then used his dominant position to inflict some punishment.

Viribus then placed his foot on Lincoln's head, slowly increasing the pressure each passing second, preparing to crush it. But then he looked up…

Viribus: "Oh, give me a break!" he remarked as his voice began to reflect his newfound feeling of just giving up.

Lincoln: "Well, you wanted to take on the world! This is just a small taste of that."

All of the Louds, Casagrandes, McBrides, and group of Lincoln's friends were surrounding Viribus. While he had fought them all off momentarily, he had still only slightly hurt each of them with a couple of strikes or throws. He still hadn't taken them all out, and they had him vastly outnumbered. So far, he managed to turn the fight around in his favour by moving around so they could only reach him one at a time and they could quickly be picked off, but now, they were all there, ready to pounce on him simultaneously.

Now, completely surrounded, Viribus was attacked by all of them at once, resulting in a massive fight cloud. Despite his physical prowess and combat experience, he was utterly outmatched and, as a result, was overpowered. The school kids observing from below in the playground, who had just been stopped from fighting themselves by the police and their parents, looked up at the carnage occurring on the roof…

Girl Jordan: "What is going on up there?"

Chandler: "Kinda looks like a mega brawl to me!"

Stella: "I think Lincoln and his friends are up there!"

When the smoke cleared, Viribus was subdued; the group had managed to tie him up on the floor and render him powerless. Finally, the threat had been neutralised, and everyone was safe.

 **Don't go anywhere, readers. Chapter 20 is just one click away. Go and find out how this all ends…**


	20. Ending and Epilogue

**Here we are, the final chapter. Let's end this story…**

Lincoln and his many allies stood around a defeated and subdued Jake…

Lincoln: "Well, Jake. This is what you get for just being a violent jerk all the time!"

Ronnie: "You're going down for all this, lame-o!" she said as she used her typical 'Lincoln insult' and directed it at Viribus.

Fuming and full of adrenaline from the fight, and deeply shocked and enraged from his loss, Viribus decided that, despite his defeat, he would attempt one last time at getting the final word in, and a livid one at that…

Viribus: "YOU IDIOTS! BEATING ME WON'T JUST MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THIS ALL STARTED BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID LOUDS BEING CHAOTIC AND SELFISH!? HUMAN NATURE IS TOXIC AND VILE! THERE'S NO ONE BAD GUY RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THE PROBLEMS IN THE WORLD! YOU STOP ME AND EVERYTHING WILL CONTINUE TO BE TERRIBLE! CONFLICT AND PAIN AND MISERY IS ALL YOU WILL CONTINUE TO KNOW! YOU'LL ALL STEP ON EACH OTHER UNTIL NO ONE IS LEFT STANDING! YOU WILL ALL REGRET STOPPING ME TODAY!"

Lincoln: "Well, Jake. I think it's time you calmed down a little. There's a song called Let It Go, and I think you should listen to it." He joked, mocking the mad man.

Rita: "Yes, maybe a lifetime inside a prison cell will help!"

Viribus: "And you, Loud! You will be a scrawny little pushover, forever! AND YOU DESERVE IT! You're weak! Pathetic! Spineless! The next time you end up ganged on 10 against 1, betrayed by your friends, beaten to a pulp by those closest to you, kicked out of your house, shunned by the family over something petty, picked on by some dumb kid due to stupidity, or bullied and oppressed for no good reason, DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME ABOUT IT!" he directed at the white-haired boy, whom he was blaming for his defeat and downfall.

Lincoln then looked back at Viribus in disgust, ashamed in his fallen friend that the entire ordeal, including his defeat, had taught him nothing. He prepared to speak back, but his sporty sister then did that for him…

Lynn: "Oh yeah? Well, the way I see it, Lincoln was able to take all the hardship we gave him and he still came out of it a good person. While you just crumbled under the pressure and went crazy! For that, I'd say Lincoln is stronger than you'll ever be!" she told Viribus.

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lynn." He replied.

Lynn: "No prob, bro."

Viribus then rolled his eyes in disgust, but the verbal burial against him wasn't over yet…

Lynn Sr: "If I may say something, Jake, is it..?" he asked as he directly confronted the subdued wannabe warlord.

Viribus: "You will refer to me as Viribus, parasite!"

Lynn Sr: "I'll refer to you however I want! Now you listen here! You have no right to be calling anyone else out on any bad things they've done! You kidnapped and brainwashed my son into believing your psychotic nonsense! You manipulated his feelings into turning against us, his own family! You went around and terrorised all of Royal Woods, attacked and injured many people, put many more lives in danger, went after my family and friends, and now you're going to sit there and act all holier than thou?! You disgust me, kid! I'm glad my son has come to his senses, because I would never, EVER, want to see him turn out like you!"

Harold: "Well said, Lynn. Well said. Now all that's left is for the police to arrive and take him away!"

Lincoln: "And I suspect they'll be walking up here any sec."

Moments later, the police did arrive, and handcuffed the already tied up Jake before taking him away…

Cop: "Jake Kelly, alias Viribus. You are under arrest for acts of violence, kidnapping, oppression…"

Viribus: "OH SHUT UP!" he yelled, not wanting to hear a word of the officer's babble.

The cop then responded by taking out a pair of handcuffs and roughly placing them around the wrists of the criminal, which the onlookers thought was somewhat pointless in context…

Luna: "Um, dude. He's already tied up. Did you really need the handcuffs?"

Cop: "Hey, I don't tell you how to… play your metal music, do I?!" he responded.

Luna: "It's Rock N' Roll, dude!" she replied irritated.

As he was being taken, Lincoln went up to his former friend one last time…

Lincoln: "I hope you take the time you're going to spend in prison to reflect on yourself, and maybe seek self-improvement, Jake."

Viribus: "You've all made a mistake." He said with a surprising level of sudden calmness and collected emotion, as if he'd just lost everything, which he had, and had nothing left to lose.

He then turned away from Lincoln solely to stare at the entire group, and inform them…

Viribus: "You will all wished you just killed me." He simply stated, before being sent off.

Cop: "Alright, that's enough. Get moving!" he demanded before shoving the accused villain forward and forcing him to walk.

And with that, Jake was taken to prison…

Afterwards, the entire Loud family rushed over and hugged their brother and son. The others present simply looked on and smiled, happy for the family and viewing the occasion as heart-warming. After all they were put through, the Loud family was one once again.

Rita: "Lincoln, we're so glad you're back."

Lynn Sr: "And safe!"

Lori: "We're literally as sorry as we could ever be for how we've behaved, and not just recently."

Luan: "Yeah, we've been out of whack for years, and we're sorry."

Lynn: "Some of us have been worse to you than others, I'm sad to say. But we promise, we'll all be better sisters to you in the future!"

Lucy: "We won't shroud your life with unending darkness anymore!"

Lana and Lola: "Please come home, Lincoln!" they pleaded, as they weren't present when Lincoln declared to his older siblings that he was returning home.

Lincoln: "Of course, girls! I've missed you." He replied.

Lisa: "Understand, we won't take you for granted again!" she insisted.

Lincoln then smiled as he had his family back, but then went on to say his own piece…

Lincoln: "No, guys. It's okay. I've never been the perfect saint, either. Many times, I've also been a selfish, bratty little boy who took his family for granted. I've manipulated and schemed to get my own way. We've all made mistakes. But we all love each other, and behind all the fighting and yelling, I know you will always be there for me when I need you."

Lucy: "Likewise."

Lincoln: "Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa. Since you weren't there when I came home, I just want to let you know, I'm back and I'm staying for good. In fact, I wish I never left."

The younger Loud sisters then began to weep, though happily, as they processed that statement.

Rita: "Maybe we could all learn from our mistakes. We need to be better parents, for example. We need to know when a situation is getting out of hand and when to put a stop to the fighting."

Lori: "I could stop being so commanding and condescending when a situation doesn't need it."

Luan: "And maybe I could tone down my April Fools pranking sprees."

Lynn: "And I could stop being too rough and competitive with you guys."

Lisa: "And perhaps I could restrain myself from using you siblings of mine as test subjects for my experiments."

Lincoln: "Look, I'm not saying any of you need to change who you are. You're all great sisters, and I love having you all as my family! I'm just saying it might be worth controlling our anger and temper sometimes, and also not let our selfish urges get out of control. That goes for me, too."

Loud family: "We love you, Lincoln!" they said as they hugged him.

Lincoln: "Aw, I love you, too." He returned as he welcomed the embrace.

The others looked on a gave a collective 'aw' at the sight. Ronnie Anne, being against all that mushy stuff, initially rolled her eyes, but then lightened up and also came to view it as a warming sight, especially since she could appreciate what the family had just been through and what it meant for them to be reunited and safe again.

Ronnie: "Well done, lame… er, Lincoln." She said to herself, before Carlota triggered a conversation.

Carlota: "So, Ronnie Anne. It IS true that Lincoln is your boyfriend. I KNEW IT!"

Ronnie's face then blushed out of embarrassment as Carlota brought up that subject. She was in for an awkward experience on the way home. The rest of the Casagrandes crowded behind her after Carlota said that, interested in the subject matter.

Ronnie: "We can talk about it later. Right now, let's just be happy for the Louds. They've just been through so much, after all." She said as she tried to take her family's mind off the romance topic, hoping they would forget about it.

The Casagrande's then shifted their attention back to the Louds, who had resolved their affairs and were ready to depart, which was fair enough, considering how exhausted they were after the events which had transpired. Bobby specifically wanted to quickly share an embrace with his girlfriend, whom he hadn't seen or heard since his capture. And throughout the previous half hour, everyone had been caught up in all the commotion that the love birds didn't have a proper chance before the current moment to really reunite and embrace. But once the conflict had been resolved…

Bobby: "Lori!" he shouted to the eldest sibling.

Lori: "Bobby Boo Boo Bear! We haven't spoken in days!" she cried as the two ran up to one another and shared a hug.

Bobby: "I know, I was only stuck in the principal's office with that Viribus guy for like a day, but without your sweet, tender voice to listen to…"

Bobby and Lori in unison: "IT FELT LIKE FOREVER!" they screamed.

Everyone else present on the roof then rolled their eyes…

Bobby: "We NEED to catch up on things. How's about a super romantic dinner date tonight?"

Lori: "Oh, that's so sweet of you, I'd love to…" but before finishing her sentence, she developed a concerned facial expression as she turned back around to face her reunited family.

Lori: "…But maybe it can wait until another day. Today is about family, and mine is in one piece for the first time in too long." She reasoned.

Bobby: "Of course, totally understand. Tonight is about your family. Go and spend some time with them. Mine is going to do the same, now that we're out of those ropes!"

Lori: "Oh, Bobby. You're so understanding." She commented in admiration.

Lori and Bobby then walked back to their respective family circles, as they prepared to go home…

Lincoln: "I'm happy to have you guys in my life." He cheerfully said to his family.

He turned to the rest of his friends…

Lincoln: "All of you. You're all the best family and friends a little boy could ask for."

Lynn Sr: "Come on, son, kids. Let's go home."

And with that, the Louds walked away. The others present like the McBrides and Casagrandes then followed, and with that, the roof became empty again.

They went down the stairs, and walked through the hallway of the school, where they could see the aftermath of what their fallen foe had done. The police had taken Viribus and his followers away. No doubt, they would be taken away to Juvie for their actions, much like how their master was heading to a prison cell. The children outside had stopped fighting, thanks to the intervening of the police and their parents. Many parents were hugging their kids, as they had only just reunited with them after Viribus had held the children as hostage inside the school. The Loud family were not the only ones separated by the whole ordeal which had just transpired.

As Lincoln and the others looked on at everything, they came to appreciate their own family bond even more. Often, it's your mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons and daughters who will serve as your moral and emotional anchor in life, and it is they who shall enable you to become a strong and proud, but also sensible, caring, and altruistic individual. Viribus and his followers threw all that away, and judging what happened to them and everyone around them, that's not a good thing to do.

Lincoln (to audience): "Boy, am I glad this is all over and done with! Now we can all go home and get on with our lives. I guess there is a silver lining in all this. This has taught me to value and appreciate what I have, and while our family relationship isn't perfect, I know first hand just how important they are to me. I'm lucky to have them in my life!" he declared as he smiled out of pride.

The Loud family then walked through the playground, and joined the large amount of other families who were doing the same as they were. Re-joining one another and preparing to go home themselves. The Louds took one last look at the building, knowing they would never look at the Elementary school the same way again, considering what took place inside it…

Finally, they got into Vanzilla and drove off to return to their home as the sun began to set in Royal Woods. Their chaotic, disastrous, lovely home.

…

 ** _Epilogue:_**

 _The Louds continued to work towards being a better family. They had learned plenty from the whole ordeal and did not want their trouble with Viribus to be in vein. Lincoln was happier and more comfortable in his house with his family than before. His sisters and his parents were just glad to have him back._

 _Lincoln (to audience): I'm glad to be home. To be with a loving and caring family again! I've learned that I should never underestimate the value of that. While not perfect, I wouldn't trade this for the world. It certainly beats being a revenge-filled screw loose, that's for sure."_

 _Just then, a football flew in to Lincoln's room and hit him in the face, knocking him over._

 _Lynn: "Oh my gosh! Bro, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, the ball just went out of control." She apologised with genuine intent._

 _Lincoln then calmly got back up and replied…_

 _Lincoln: "It's cool, Lynn. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do that."_

 _Lynn: "Thanks, Stinc… I mean, Lincoln." She said, before giving him the thumbs up and running back out the room. She almost by instinct referred to her brother by his insult-based name, but then remembered and acted on the fact that she was aiming to be a better sibling._

 _Lincoln (to audience): "See what I mean? Sometimes it's just easier and better for everybody if you forgive them, instead of holding a grudge." He remarked before laughing off the event._

 _Lincoln then walked downstairs to what he thought was another scuffle before the twin sisters…_

 _Lana: "I wanna watch that show about the lizards!"_

 _Lola: "Well, my pageant show is on now!"_

 _But just as it looked like another brawl was about to erupt…_

 _Lincoln (to audience): "Oh man, here we go agai…"_

 _Lana: "Why don't we take it in turns? If I let you watch your prissy pageant show now, next time we have a scheduling conflict, I get the remote." She suggested._

 _Lola: "Deal." She agreed as they shook hands._

 _Lincoln (to audience): "Wow, negotiation. They're really making an effort."_

 _Then as Lincoln walked away from the twins, he accidentally bumped into Lori, who was far more easy-going about it than expected…_

 _Lori: "Lincoln! I… am sorry. I should have looked where I was going. Are you okay?"_

 _Lincoln: "Yeah, thanks for asking. Sorry, by the way, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

 _Lori: "That's okay." She replied before walking off._

 _Lincoln (to audience): "This is actually pretty nice." He said cheerfully._

 _Lori: "Oh, Lincoln." She called to him before he could walk off._

 _Lincoln: "Yes?" he replied._

 _Lori: "I'm driving over to the city to see Bobby later. Did you want to come with me and hang out with Ronnie Anne?"_

 _Lincoln: "Er, that's cool, Lori. Hanging out with Ronnie Anne's great, but I got plans for today."_

 _Lori: "That's okay. You enjoy yourself." She said cheerfully before walking off._

 _Lincoln (to audience): "Well, that was refreshing." He remarked over what just happened._

 _Lincoln roamed across the hallways of the Loud House, and all was calm, orderly and tranquil for the moment…_

 _Lincoln (to audience): "I really do have a great family. They're being so reasonable, and pleasant. It's awesome. Sometimes, you don't need to go to extremes to influence positive change. I mean, look at this place, it's so quiet and peaceful." He concluded._

 _Though despite the fact that he loved the violence and conflict being toned down to a more reasonable level, deep down he knew it could never be completely removed from their family dynamic. They are siblings, after all…_

 _Lincoln (to audience): "But something's missing." He observed, as he looked on at the peaceful yet uneventful household he had come back to._

 _Rita: "Kids, your father and I ate a pizza, and we left a slice. Which of you wants it?" she asked innocently but obliviously._

 _All 10 sisters in unison: "I WANT IT!"_

 _Lincoln (to audience): "There it is!" he said, before preparing to race towards the last slice of pizza._

 _And with that, the equilibrium was restored, with some necessary modifications, of course…_

 _…_

 _Meanwhile, Royal Woods Elementary School returned to its calmer and orderly self. Much like The Great Flood of 2012, the business with Viribus and the Disciples was deemed an infamous event from the past, and one which was considered best to never be spoken of again, by faculty members or students._

 _After being freed from being held prisoner inside their own workplace, Principal Huggins and the teachers came out of the situation more concerned and dedicated individuals. After witnessing how messed up someone can grow up to be if their worries are not dealt with, the teachers became more proactive in producing a friendly and welcoming environment for the students, though also more productive at taking measures to decrease instances of bullying between the student body. They wanted to make sure their school was never responsible for producing a screwed-up criminal as bad as Viribus._

 _Lincoln's friends also returned home. Clyde went back to the McBride's, who showered him with care and attention after having been kept away from him for some time. Ronnie Anne, Bobby and the Casagrande's went back to the city, where they resumed their city lives, no longer having to worry about the burdens that plagued the area of Royal Woods. Though they did worry that if Viribus ever escaped from prison, their home, along with the Loud House, would be one of his first targets. Though they were confident they were ready to deal with him if he ever visited their home a second time._

 _The Disciples of Viribus were sent to juvie where they were each given 2-year sentences. In addition, they had to take anger management classes, therapy sessions to deal with their issues and warped mindsets, and had to undertake 100 hours of community service. The intention being that these children's minds and lives could be repaired after the damage that was inflicted upon them by the teachings and guidance of their former master…_

 _…speaking of which, Viribus was sentenced to life in prison for everything he had done. However, this was not the end of his reign of terror. In fact, this fallen nutcase considered it to only be the beginning…_

 _Viribus (to himself, inside his cell): "They thought it was over when they subdued and arrested me. They think I can do no harm from inside the confines of this small room. Well, they're mistaken. As long as I'm still breathing, I will do everything in my power to make this world suffer for its wrongdoings! Especially the Loud family! They may believe they have won, and that they've seen the last of me, but even in here, I can do a lot of damage! And one day, I will escape and be free again!"_

 _Prison Warden: "Hey, lights out!" he shouted to the ranting prisoner before switching off the lights to the place._

 _But that didn't stop Viribus from finishing his speech…_

 _Viribus (to himself): "And then I'm coming for you, Loud House!"_

 **VIRIBUS WILL RETURN**

 **And… that's a wrap. 20 chapters long, and over 70k words in length. A fairly big story, but it's finally over. I've hugely enjoyed writing this piece of FanFiction for The Loud House and look forward to inevitably writing a sequel to this story (in fact, I already have a narrative concept formed, and it's just a matter of time until I begin writing it). I'll probably give it a while if I do write another story, however, since I've just finished this one and would like a break from it. Plus, I have my reaction and review posts to get back to on my DeviantArt and Wiki accounts.**

 **Well, this is the part where I thank everybody who has followed, faved and reviewed this creation of mine, and tell them how much I appreciate the support that they have provided. For those interested in providing feedback on this story, now is the time to do so. With this story finished, now would be the time to send me your overall thoughts regarding this story, if you wish. Factors such as what you liked about it, what could be improved on, what questions you have regarding the narrative, and so on would be most welcome. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed Pushover or Payback, and I hope you stick around for any of my future works. As I've mentioned previously, I have accounts on other websites (I usually go by the name JustSomeOrdinaryDude), so if you would like to follow me on those, that would be cool.**

 **But for now, I guess it's Au Revoir. It's time for me to resume my focus on reactions and discussions concerning the show itself. What a convenient time, too, since a new batch of episodes is coming out this week. So, that concludes this project. But I'm sure I'll be back…**


End file.
